Littel Brodir
by retirw
Summary: How did the Northmen view things? Edgtho wasn't just a simple scout. He is The Huntsman. This the story of some of the forefathers of the Magnificent 7 with a bit of The Sentinel thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I'm being official. Here goes, they ain't mine if you haven't figured that out. If you can figure out a way to legally make money off of them would you give me a hint. /If it's in between the backslashes it means it's projected thought, telepathy or a close cousin./ _If it's in italics it's thoughts, often things better unsaid. _A dictionary for unusual words is at the bottom of the story.

Thanks as always to my muses K.T the opinionated. (I wouldn't want her to be any other way) Pookwana of the mighty red pen. A wonderful lady by the name of Christine has been kind enough to beta this monster for me.

**About the story: **Yes, this is based on the movie The 13th Warrior. Which is based on Michael Crichton's story The Eaters of the Dead. Which in turn is based on the old Anglo-Saxon saga "Beowulf". **I have shamelessly borrowed dialogue from the movie at points, seeing no way to improve upon the words. **I have also borrowed the concept of the enhanced senses from the old TV show The Sentinel. Which may have been borrowed from elsewhere according to a lawsuit.

**Historical note: **There really was an Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan. In 922 he journeyed north from Baghdad as part of a embassy sent by the Abbasid Caliph to the king of the Volga Bulgars. His might be the first chronicler of the Norse.

The story is about this completely out of his depth Arabic poet named Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan from the Caliph's court in Baghdad. He messed up at home and showed . . . too much interest in a very powerful man's wife. For which he was sent to be an ambassador to the north. Which in reality means he was banished and they expected him to die out in the wilds. So off he goes into the north with Melchizedek an old friend of his father's to keep him company. While the caravan he is traveling with are trying to escape from Tartars, they run across a Viking encampment at which point the Tartars flee not wanting to cross steel when there would be little profit and much loss of life.

This is kind of running behind the scenes of what the movie covered. Seen more from the Norse side of the fence. I've gone and made Edgtho the brooding scout, always dressed in black, a sentinel. Five enhanced senses and a knack for going looking for trouble. The enhanced senses are very handy to have around when folks are trying to kill you and your buddies. Problem is with all good things there seems to be a down side. The senses can over whelm him and he becomes catatonic. Standing there like a statue waiting for some one to come along and lop off his headed. That's where Herger comes in. Herger is the womanizing, smart-alecky translator. He's a guide. Nature's way of helping out our poor sentinel. This is the fella that tries to keep the sentinel out of trouble by taking care of Edgtho when his senses turn against him. There's a problem there too. Guides are notoriously soft hearted, possible empathic and they NEED to help people. See TROUBLE really, really likes guides. They create a symbiotic relationship the longer a pair is 'bonded' the less likely they are to survive if the other one dies.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Littel Brodir**

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_I am Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rasid, Ibn Hammad. And things were not always thus. At one time, I was a poet in the greatest city in the world. Life was easy and I lived without care. Until one fateful day, I met a beautiful woman who belonged to another man. Her jealous husband complained to the Caliph who made me the ambassador to the land of the Tossuk Vlad - a country far to the north. I was banished from my home and from all that I knew. So, I journeyed by camelback many months into the lands of barbarian peoples - accompanied by Melchisidek, an old friend of my father - through the lands of the Ogus, the Khazars and the Bulgars, into the lands of murderous bandits, called "Tartars", who attack caravans, slaughtering everyone._ (Opening dialog from the movie 13th Warrior)

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"There will be trouble now that the Konungr is dead," Herger growled before taking a deep quaff from his drinking horn. The blond haired Norseman looked over at his companion.

"There is always troub . . .," Edgtho's head came up abruptly, sensitive nostrils flared. The dark eyes began to search the south river bank.

"New trouble brother?" Herger asked softly laying a grounding hand on his companion's back. He tried to see what had caught Edgtho's attention. _Why do I bother? It is not as if I can see that far. _

"Riders . . . men of the south lands . . . Arabe. One of them . . . ," Edgtho's voice broke off once more.

"Unbonded guide," Herger hissed sensing the other's coming. "Can you tell if he is on search?"

"It does not matter, I was found long ago Sjálfr." Edgtho gently tugged on the bond braid in his chosen's hair offering his rare sweet smile.

"The Southmen have never recognized our bond. I do not believe any guardians live in their lands," Herger said thoughtfully.

"Once they did. My grandfather told it was from the south lands the first of my line came," Edgtho answered.

Herger looked over and grinned at his Sentinel. "Well then a systrungr may have come to call, Sjálfr."

"Arabe? Red headed Weath, the bard joined the pair and studied the approaching riders.

"There is an unbonded guide," Edgtho reported.

"Trouble follows a guide like his shadow," Weath recited the old adage, teasingly looking over at the tense Herger. "Now that there are two of them, Skeld will be burning offerings all night."

"Untrained this guide, else he'd wait to be acknowledged before seeking the camp. He will need instruction," Herger grunted.

"You and Weath," Edgtho suggested.

"If he tries to claim you, I will kill him," Herger snarled. Reaching up he grasped the back of his bonded's neck and shook the bigger man gently.

"Of course you will," Weath agreed with a laugh. "There'd be fewer children in your house if you were as jealous of your wife as you are your Sentinel."

Edgtho hid his grin behind a hand, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The dark eyes danced with mirth as the old . . . trouble raised its head once more.

Herger sniffed derisively, then grinned widely rocking on his heels. "Long months we're gone to sea. Sinead isn't dead. A good thing for you that I'm not a jealous man."

"The baby had red hair," Edgtho remarked to no one in particular.

"Red as red can be," Herger agreed.

"I only saw that shade of red once before," the dark haired Sentinel looked over to study Weath's bright red mane.

The bard flushed brightly. "I apologized all right! It's been eight years. The usige betha is very strong stuff."

"Very strong," Edgtho once more stroked his beard.

"Come to think of it . . . Why were **you** in the bed with Sinead and me?" Weath demanded sharply looking over at the black haired sentinel.

"It was cold and Herger and Maeve were making too much noise," Edgtho studied the river with great interest.

"**Herger **was in bed with **your** wife?" Weath spluttered.

"Well, we were in bed with his," Edgtho reminded cheerfully.

"You're both crazy," Weath threw up his hands and stomped off. Spinning around the bard yelled, "No, all four of you are touched."

Herger shrugged and yelled back cheerfully. "I forgive you . . . again."

Edgtho looked over at his guide and raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't been the first one to pass out since," Herger chuckled.

"That much whiskey, he wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he had been awake." Edgtho smiled faintly.

"Are you ever going to tell him that your mother had red hair?" Herger asked.

"Not if I can help it." Edgtho's lips curled into a mischievous lop-sided smile.

"It is time to go home, Herger," Edgtho suddenly became serious.

"Soon brother, Skeld has said this will be the last time we sail with Buliwyf. He sees no more journeys," Herger said quietly.

"Skeld has said such things before and been wrong," Edgtho reminded.

"Yes he has," Herger passed the drinking horn to his bonded and Edgtho drank deeply.

"Not this time." Edgtho sighed.

"You feel it too." Herger exchanged a troubled look with his sentinel.

"Yes," Edgtho hissed. "Go in and tell Buliwyf of the Southman's coming." The sentinel handed back the empty horn. "I will keep watch."

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

_There, the fancy one. Are all guides like brightly feathered birds? _Edgtho thought to himself in amusement.

/We bait a trap for those whose eyes are captured by bright and shiny things, Magpie./ Herger's 'voice' teased

/And the women?/ Edgtho didn't try to deny the teasing, long familiar with Herger wandering around in his head.

/Of course the women. Women love guides./ Herger 'laughed' agreeably.

/Tom cat./ Edgtho sniffed.

/You are chaste enough for both of us my brother./ Herger smiled.

/Sjálfr, Halga is drunk./ Edgtho kept up a running commentary on the confrontation occurring between the huge warrior and the caravan master. Halga was running on in his native tongue growing more frustrated by the minute as the Arabs simply stared in incomprehension. He burped loudly in the caravan master's face before excusing himself politely. Planting a huge fist on each hip he announced something loudly before pulling the shocked Arab out of his saddle, tucking him under one arm and made his way back to camp setting the stranger down by a cook fire.

/What is happening?/ Herger demanded.

/Halga invited them to dinner./ Edgtho chuckled.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

The warriors kept their guide in the great tent while his sentinel prowled the camp restlessly, keeping his eye on the newcomers. The traders that had come with the unbonded guide and his companion took great care not to offend the Norsemen.

"One of the slaves said that their king died it must be that which has them on edge," a trader spoke softly to his friend.

"Perhaps, but notice how much interest they show in the 'Ambassador'," the man sniffed disdainfully.

"What would they want with that peacock?" the first trader wondered.

"Who knows what Northmen want," the second trader bent back to work, trying not to shiver as the black dressed sentinel passed by

"That one may be the worst of them all," the first trader whispered, making a sign for protection against evil.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

Edgtho slipped quietly into the main tent. Pack members eased back, allowing Herger to rise from the table.

"Are you satisfied Sjálfr?" Herger's step was light and very much a stalk as he confronted his sentinel.

"The unbonded comes," Edgtho growled before pulling his guide firmly to himself. The dark head lowered to snuffle under his bonded's beard.

"If you're hungry I'll get you a plate," Herger chided as the sentinel's teeth closed gently on flesh.

"Mine!" Edgtho mumbled, worrying the flesh a bit more before moving back to study his handiwork.

"Yours always, brother," the guide soothed.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

When the two Arabs, the unbonded guide and the old man who acted as his guardian, entered the tent the warriors politely ignored them but studied the pair stealthily.

Several of the pack brushed past the Arabs subtly herding the pair towards Herger. When the old man called Melchisdek tried to speak to Rethel, the archer simply walked away. Turning to Edgtho, Melchisdek tried to communicate once more.

/He's painted and perfumed like a woman./Edgtho hesitated a moment studying the guide closely, now that Herger was near enough to anchor him.

/He shows a normal interest in the dancing girls. Different ways I guess?/ Herger 'said' once more listening in on his sentinel's thoughts.

The older man spoke in an unfamiliar language to the sentinel obviously trying to ask something. A soft grunt and Edgtho led them over to his guide and nudged Herger with his foot.

"Play nice," Edgtho reminded before slipping away leaving the guides together but watching closely.

After a brief struggle to find a common language, the old man called Melchisdek and Herger settled on Greek and began conversing.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

"What do you think of this Arabe guide?" Herger asked, pulling his sentinel down to nest against him late that night.

/The metal needs tempered but I think there is fine steel in that blade./ Edgtho 'said' as always more comfortable mind to mind than with words when something of importance was discussed.

/He stood his ground even with Buliwyf slaying Thorkel in front of him./ Herger agreed reluctantly.

/Thorkel was a fool to challenge Buliwyf for command. As for the guide he is of no threat, bonded. I am yours./ Edgtho rolled to his back and exposed his vulnerable neck and belly.

/Mine are you?/ Herger's 'voice' went . . . dangerous.

_One of those bondings then. _Edgtho shifted in anticipation as his normally light hearted guide turned feral. _I best keep well covered for a few days so I don't have to listen to Weath and Skeld. Herger did well tonight not killing the Arab._

Edgtho hissed and growled when his bonded 'pounced' and began to bond wildly.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

"Well, well about time you join . . . ,"Weath's words broke off with a whistle as Herger joined his companions at the river to bathe. Finger shaped bruises, a few scratches and numerous bite marks covered the fair skin of his shoulders and neck.

"You cried out like a woman in labor," Skeld snorted. The guide flushed in reaction to the words. "Edgtho got a bit wild did he?" the red head teased. Herger glared darkly at his cheerful companions.

"I expect the whole camp heard that claiming." Weath laughed. "Marked you good didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Herger said in satisfaction. The blond's powerful body shivered as he jumped into the icy water. Dipping his head he quickly washed his hair and body before rushing out of the river.

Placing a large foot on Herger's towel and clean clothes, Buliwyf scowled at the marks on the guide's body.

"A Sentinel thing, my lord. Nothing is wrong," Herger's tone was contented as he nudged his chieftain to the side.

"It is well?" Buliwyf asked, being careful not to overstep the bounds of propriety. Guardian pairs were notoriously touchy when it came to their bond.

"It is very, very good," Herger grinned, snatching up his towel.

Edgtho silently joined them, dropping a deer at the feet of his guide.

"It's about time you fed me," Herger snorted. "I expect you think I'm going to cook this for you?"

/Of course./Edgtho 'said'.

The companions circled around their Huntsman impudent hands pulled back the dark thick curls revealing the bite marks, not only on the sentinel's throat but across the back of his neck.

Edgtho looked sheepish and gingerly touched the spots. _No way to hide these even if Herger was willing for me to. _

"So, Herger was not the only one crying out in the night." Buliwyf's eyes danced.

Herger simply smirked as his sentinel flushed deeper.

"Truly brothers, is all well?" Weath asked seriously.

"Very well," Edgtho grunted distractedly. Taking the comb from his bonded's hand he began to groom Herger. The guide's eyes were half closed as he relaxed into his sentinel's tender care.

Smiles were exchanged by the pack as the sentinel began to purr, indicating his contentment. A satisfied little growl filled the air once the two braids had been replaced in his bonded's golden hair. The first braid indicating their bond, the second for their pack. Buliwyf, Roneth the Rider, Ragnar the Dour, Helfdane the Fat, Rethel the Archer, Haltaf the Boy, Halga the Wise, Skeld the Superstitious, Weath the Musician, Hyglak the Quarrelsome. The new king and his bodyguard.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

The next few days Edgtho hung around the edges of camp but made no attempt to approach the foreign guide. Herger set himself up as translator for the Arabs and spent much time with them. Great curiosity was shown by the inquisitive guide as Herger led them around and explained things the Arabs didn't understand.

Great relief was shown once Wyglif the old king was sent on his death voyage. The initial wildness of the bondings had settled back into the comforting touches as the new guide became part of their camp. The older guide settling in as teacher for the younger.

It was some three mornings later when the hung-over Herger drug himself off the floor of the great tent, propping his chin on the table he looked across the table at the smug Arab guide.

/I hate him./ Herger 'whimpered'.

/Serves you right drinking yourself into a stupor./ Edgtho chided.

/Sjálfr, don't you love me anymore?/ The miserable guide sought sympathy.

/Of course I love you. It is you, who are responsible for your misery. I tried to get you to come to bed but no, you must match horns with Ragnar./ Edgtho reminded cheerfully.

/Kill me, please./ Herger asked.

/Certainly not. You'll feel much better once you've eaten. Would you rather have fat pig or eggs with brains?/ the sentinel 'said'.

Herger turned a bit greener and swallowed hard. _Edgtho really is unhappy with me. I have to get my mind off my head and gut_.

The Arabe guide spoke, then his companion translated his question into Greek. Herger frowned and looked out the door to see what boy they were yammering about.

/They arrived during the night. Bad news and a quest for help I'm thinking./ Edgtho 'commented' to his bond brother.

Hung-over warriors grumbled at the superior attitude the Arab guide projected as they roused. A faint smile here, a nudge there and the game of 'lets make the Arab spew' was on. A bowl of hot water was carried in by a bondswoman and passed to each of the warriors . . . some rinsed their mouths and spat into the water as it came to him. Each man acting more crudely then the one before. Herger blowing his nose and adding the mucus to the bowl almost won the bet.

"He's even greener than Herger," Weath sniggered.

The crowning touch was when the bowl was passed to the Arab for his own use. A delicate push with just the tips of the fingers on his left hand scooted the bowl well down the table.

"Aw, he's not as squeamish as we thought," a warrior chuckled.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

The hall fell silent as the boy from the ship came in to plead his cause. The seasoned warriors shifted uncomfortably as the boy's words brought back stories told by fire light in darkest winter. Troubled looks were exchanged along with a touch of true fear. The old trouble had reawakened and those who can not be named were moving against Norse settlements. A dark look was exchanged between Buliwyf and Edgtho.

/We are going, you and me?/ Herger 'nudged' his sentinel.

/I am the Huntsman. Wolves are in with the sheep brother. Can you sit idly by?/ Edgtho asked.

/No. This is one hunt we can not avoid./ Herger agreed.

When the Angel of Death, the old oracle, called for warriors in the number of the moon cycles in a year, Buliwyf claimed his place as first man.

/We will have good company on this hunt./ Edgtho said sadly.

/Skeld's worries are coming to pass. This may well be our last battle./ Herger admitted. /Let me get back to the translating./

Immediately members of the bodyguard began claiming a place as one of the thirteen. Men drummed tables and raised their voices in cheers as each man claimed his spot. Edgtho claimed the fourth making plain his intent to the gathering. The secret plotting among the Jarls was for nothing, the watchman would stay loyal to his Lord. Where goes the Sentinel, there also would go the guide. Weath soon joined the hunting pack, followed by Herger. Skeld waited until he would be the 12th man, his lucky number. The room fell silent as the Angel of Death raised her voice once more. The thirteenth man could be no Northman. He would be the young guide much to the Arab's dismay.

**

* * *

**

Dictionary

Konungr-king old norse

Sjálfr Self old norse

systrungr cousin old norse

jarl earl old norse

usige betha water of life (scotch)scots gaelic


	2. Chapter 2

__

The dialog between **7's** is taken from the first episode of the Magnificent Seven TV series. Since this story is going to be a precurser to my ATF series starring the Magnificent Seven it just worked.

**

* * *

**

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_A few words from a beardless boy and these mighty warriors act like frightened children. The mumbles of a cackling hag have me bound for some far northern land against a unknown enemy. __I am being guarded that I might not flee by a dark haired warrior who simply shakes his head and points back to my tent any time I move beyond the perimeter __of the camp. On my last attempt he took off his weapon belt folded it in half and slapped his empty hand with it. No words were spoken but his intention was clear._

_How am I going to explain this change of itinerary to the Caliph? I was sent as an ambassador to the Tossuk Vlad. Yet now I am being __**stolen**__ by these godless heathens. __In the morning we depart leaving behind all that remains of my home. I fear that I might never return but die among these pagan men without the benefit of a proper funeral. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

As dawn broke, the pack gathered talking quietly while saddling the big shaggy northern horses and packing their gear. The Arab guide saddled his mare and spoke quietly with his guardian. Edgtho saddled not only his own mount but that of his guide.

Herger finally arrived with his arms around a pair of camp girls.

One of the Norsemen made what was obviously a slighting comment concerning the Arab's horse.

"Only an Arabe brings a dog to war," Herger translated for Melchizedek who in turn translated for the Arab guide's benefit.

/He knows how to pick his battles. The words anger him yet he controls himself./ Edgtho's nostrils flared slightly as the scent of anger carried to him.

/He will need that control before we are done/ Herger responded.

**7**"Have you decided to stay behind?"**7** Buliwyf teased in his soft growl.

**7**"There going to be ladies where you're going?"**7** Herger asked cheerfully.

**7**"I imagine so,"**7** Buliwyf answered. The words the same as had been spoken on their first hunt together some thirty years before.

**7**"Then** I** imagine I'm in."**7** Herger grinned cheekily and kissed his women before mounting his horse.

Buliwyf spoke and Herger turned to the Arabs and asked a question in Greek.

"They want to know your name," Melchisdek explained.

Ahmed began to recite his name and lineage. "My name is Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad."

Herger frowned slightly, then said, "Eban."

"No, Ibn means son of," Ahmed protested in his own language.

"Eban," Herger told his companions before riding over leaning from his saddle to kiss one of the camp girls.

/I think something was lost in translation brother./ Edgtho 'said'.

/Who his father's, father's, father's, were will not keep him alive. Eban is a good name for a guide./

/Ballast stone. It is well if he lives up to the name./ Edgtho rode out ahead of the pack as scout.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

It was obvious that these men were used to each other's company. Without need for discussion a fire was built, food was prepared and eaten. Soon the bedding was rolled out and the men settled down talking peacefully before sleeping.

Ahmed's eyes widened in shock, quickly he dropped his gaze and arranged his own bedding trying to avoid seeing . . . He looked away in disgust._ Even among godless men I would have thought such a thing to be an abomination._

"It is not as you think Arabe, look again," Weath chided as he passed by. Ahmed raised his head at the sharp tone. "This would be so much easier if we shared a language," Weath grumbled.

"Leave him be Weath," Herger ordered. "He is dealing with much that is strange to him. The bonded pair were curled together, their bedding combined into one nest.

"The Arabe thinks you share more than blankets," Weath huffed.

"He will learn better," Edgtho said sleepily.

"Hush, sleep now brother," Herger crooned.

Ahmed glanced around cautiously and then relaxed slightly; none of the other warriors were sharing bedding. The Arab frowned slightly as he realized the pair were . . . ignored as if their behavior was normal. Ahmed gingerly sat down on his own bedding before sneaking a glance in Herger's direction.

Herger was stripped to the waist despite the cool temperature, leaning back against his saddle_. _Edgtho lay perpendicular to him resting his bare torso against Herger's chest. The golden haired guide gently carded his fingers through his sentinel's black hair distractedly while he spoke with Skeld. Pulling his gaze away, the Arab avoided looking in that direction again.

"He doesn't understand," Heger soothed the scowling Buliwyf. "He will learn, if he lives long enough."

"I will not have him disturbing the peace of my camp," Buliwyf growled.

"It is your anger which troubles my Sjálfr_, _calm yourself my Herra," Herger said calmly.

Buliwyf grumbled a bit but settled.

"Rest now Edgtho, shh shh sleep my brother," Herger coaxed.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"He's asleep?" Weath asked softly.

"Yes," Herger responded.

"Can we do something to help him?" Ragnar asked worriedly.

"He slept poorly last night. I offered to stay with him but he . . . stalked the camp." Herger sighed.

"It is always so at the beginning of a hunt," Skeld reminded bitterly. Reaching down he lifted a blanket of dark fur. "It is getting colder do you want covered?"

"Yes, else we'll wake freezing in the night. Would you mind moving this saddle so I can lay flat?" Herger asked as he snuggled his sentinel closer.

"Rethel, move the saddle while I help support Herger," Skeld braced Herger's shoulders while the bowman shifted the saddle out from behind him.

The warriors settled contentedly for the night.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Many days passed on this journey to the north. Ahmed was continually spoken to by both Herger and Weath. Usually the silent Edgtho rode apart, scouting and hunting as they traveled.

Ahmed physically cringed when Edgtho led the men to a clearing one evening. The sentinel had provided meat for the pack. A wild boar had already been cleaned and hung to drain awaiting the butchering. The Arab turned his mount away and made himself scarce as the Norsemen prepared the meat for cooking.

"Squeamish," Skeld sniffed derisively.

"No, this is something else," Herger disagreed.

Herger walked over to the Arab and waited patiently for Eban to acknowledge him.

"I do not eat **pig**! It is unclean," the Arab barked and waved toward the meat. The words weren't understood but the meaning came through clearly.

/Something disturbs him about the hog./ Herger told his sentinel.

Edgtho washed any stray blood off before joining the pair. The sentinel pantomimed eating and rubbed his stomach.

Eban shook his head adamantly and spat onto the ground.

/So he does not eat pig. It is something to be spat out./ Herger muttered. The Arab's disgust was strong enough Herger's own stomach became queasy.

Edgtho frowned thoughtfully then led the other two over to a bare patch of dirt. Going down to one knee the sentinel began using a stick to draw in the dirt.

/Is that suppose to be a rabbit?/ Herger teased.

/Good enough to make a point./ Edgtho looked at Eban and mimed eating.

"Yes." Eban nodded his head. _Hopefully they will try to provide food that I can eat. _

Edgtho drew a cow in the dirt and waited for Eban's response.

"Yes," Eban smiled and rubbed his belly.

A deer was traced into the dirt.

"Yes," Eban nodded.

"What about birds?" Herger asked tucking his thumbs into his arm pits and 'flapping' his wings.

/You look ridiculous./ Edgtho smirked.

/And you playing in the dirt is any better? Look at how closely Buliwyf watches us./ Herger sniffed.

Eban nodded then frowned and shook his head, then hesitantly nodded before shrugging.

/Some kinds maybe?/ Herger questioned his sentinel.

/I think you're right./ Edgtho agreed.

"Hross?" Herger patted Eban's white mare.

"**NO!**" Eban violently shook his head. "Split hoof." Hurriedly the Arab took Edgtho's stick and drew a cloven foot in the dirt and pointed to the drawing of the cow and deer.

Edgtho pointed back at the pig and touched the drawing of the cloven foot.

Eban growled in frustration.

/Why are cows and deer different from pig?/ Edgtho wondered.

/They're prettier?/ Herger suggested.

Edgtho stroked his fur cloak before touching the cow picture, then touched the bare skin of his hand before pointing back toward the pig and looked questioningly at the Arab.

"Not it's skin . . . " Eban looked embarrassed but acted like he spit up a cud and chewed in a bovine like manner.

/A cud? It needs both a cloven hoof and a cud?/ Herger suggested.

/I think so./ Edgtho answered.

/Are we going to tell him we understand or let him keep chewing? Everyone is watching him./ Herger smiled openly.

Herger's glance toward the others caught Eban's attention. The Arab's cud chewing came to an abrupt halt as he flushed brightly.

"Fiskr?" Edgtho asked and drew the outline of a fish.

"Yes," Eban studiously ignored the chortling warriors.

Edgtho smiled faintly, then gently patted the Arab guide on the shoulder. Rising, the dark warrior made his way to the stream which cut through the clearing. Untying the lacings, the Sentinel removed his soft boots and waded into the icy water. A fish was soon flopping on the bank, quickly followed by a second. Edgtho waded out, grabbed his boots and made his way over to the fire without out a backward glance.

"Well grab your dinner," Herger ordered. The blond guide waved toward the fish. Helplessly the court born guide looked at the other man. "You've never cleaned a fish? It is time to learn. Come along, Little Brother," Herger led the other guide over and began teaching him how to gut fish.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

The men were settled peacefully around the fire eating. The Arab contentedly ate his fish while the Norsemen gorged on roast pork. A drinking horn was handed to Eban by Edgtho.

"Thank you but I can not drink fermented . . .," Ahmed began in his native tongue.

Edgtho huffed and sniffed the horn before holding it out again. "Vatn."

"Water? Thank you, Edgtho," Ahmed smiled and tried to communicate his appreciation. _Not so stern and cold as I first thought, his silence is deceiving. _

That night Ahmed wrote in his journal by the fire's light, putting his thoughts and observations into letters. Buliwyf watched covertly as the light played over the foreign man.

_I find these Northmen to be hard, yet strangely gentle. There is much silver hair among them, I do not know if they grey earlier than those of us in the south or this is a color that stays with them throughout their lives. There are indications that many of these men are well aged yet show the agility and strength of much younger men. Except for the youth Haltaf I do not believe any of them are less than thirty and five years. Even Herger has silver in his beard. _

_Their ways are strange but there is much to be admired. To my shame I must admit my arrogance when first I came among them. They do not keep the laws of cleanliness of my people and I thought them dirty. To my surprise they wash often, even going so far as to break ice to immerse themselves. They seem to take great pride in the beauty of their hair, washing and combing it daily._

_At first I thought blood would be drawn a dozen times in a day. But now that I grow more accustomed to their ways, I find that they are simply more expressive in their emotions than is proper among civilized persons. Anger, tears and laughter are commonly displayed._

_Buliwyf is their leader, a seemingly cold, even brutal man yet I have seen him tease and ruffle the hair of his men as if these warriors were nothing more than his children. Like all the Northmen I have seen thus far, he wears his hair far longer than the prophet directed, reaching even to his shoulders. I have no doubt that he is exceedingly dangerous. He is a godless heathen yet there is something truly regal about him. _

_Rethel is a bowman the equal of any I have ever known. He has a silver braid of hair thicker than my wrist. It hangs over his left shoulder, well down on to his chest. Rank is difficult to ascertain but I believe him to be second or perhaps third man to this company._

_Halga is a scar faced, silver haired, man as well. He is incredibly strong. He acts rough yet I have caught him sneaking bits of bread to my mare._

_Helfdane is one of the few dark haired men in the group. He smiles often and seems more approachable than most. _

_Roneth is golden haired younger man. He is amazing skilled with horses._

_Haltaf the Boy seems little more than an over grown child yet he is shown the respect due a seasoned warrior. He has no beard and I believe him too young to grow one. These men treat him with much teasing as if he were a beloved younger brother. _

_Ragnar another darker haired is easily the biggest man I have ever seen, giving me reason to believe in the old stories about giants. He towers over this company of tall men. Standing a full two head lengths taller than I._

_Skeld the Superstitious, I had never seen red hair until I journeyed north. His hair is actually red. A tattoo with some type of meaning crosses from one side of his face to the other crossing his cheekbones, nose and neck disappearing under his clothing. It is about the width of my little finger. He seems to always be watching the shadows as if he fears things in the darkness._

_Weath the Musician, has blue-eyes and unbelievably red hair. If Skeld's hair is red then Weath's hair is flame. The style of music is much different than that of the court yet it is beautiful,. It is my hope to learn enough of the language to understand the words. He plays a small harp that is tuned differently than I am familiar with. These rough men are ever so careful with the handling of Weath's harp as they pack it through this wilderness. Not even in the courts of the Caliph have I seen such true appreciation of music. _

_Hyglak, the Quarrelsome. Another either pale or grey beard with amazing strength and stamina. He is the one most often teased it seems. I often hear the others imitate his hoarse voice. He wears his long hair loose with a thick braid at each temple._

_I am still confused at the relationship between Herger, the translator and his companion Edgtho. Herger is small for a Northman, barely even reaching my own height. Very strong though. I have watched him move weights that would take two of my countrymen to shift. He is a golden haired blue-eyed man with fair skin, as is common among his people. He talks incessantly, acting as if I will miraculously understand all he says. Despite this he is a patient teacher. _

_Edgtho in coloring is much closer to my own than most of his people, as is his build. He is slender compared to his companions, although he is not weak in any manner. He seems to be the scout and even Buliwyf will occasionally allow Edgtho's orders to overrule his own. I can get no true feeling for what rank Edgtho and Herger might hold among these men. _

_I found it disturbing when I discovered that Herger and Edgtho shared blankets. I have come to discover that is all they seem to share. Perhaps Edgtho feels the cold more than most, lacking the bulk of the others. They lay down together and there is great tenderness between them but it is akin to that of children rather than lovers. Strangely, they groom each other. Edgtho seems agitated until he works two thin braids into Herger's hair. Always they are placed on the left side seemingly in precise locations._

_Most often Edgtho provides fresh meat. Done while he rides scout, I suppose. Tonight it was a pig of massive dimensions. To my surprise, these Northmen not only recognized my repugnance but Edgtho provided fish for my meal. Not a civilized people as such, yet they do show courtesy to a . . . _

_I am still uncertain of my position. Am I a guest or a prisoner? I __can not __yet ask to what supposed danger we ride. Their laughter often stops when they look north. I know they fear what they ride to find. _

**

* * *

**

Dictionary

Sjálfr- Self old norse

herra- Lord old norse

Eban- level or balanced

hross- horse old norse

fiskr fish old norse

vatn water old norse


	3. Chapter 3

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_I pray to Allah for forgiveness in my laxity of prayer. These heathen men will not allow me the time to make proper obeisance. They stop only to rest the horses or when it grows dark enough to make travel dangerous. _

_These Northmen have great stamina. Seeming immured to cold, pain and the misery of travel. The days grow much longer as we journey. It seems I have barely lay down my head before I am rudely awakened by one of my traveling companions. There are trees of immense size, bigger around than my mare's chest. It rains much and even when it is not raining the air seems full of water. Perhaps this is why the trees grow to such size._

_There is now respect in their eyes for my 'dog' these last few days. Dove has proven not only sure footed and able to jump but strong enough to keep up with the huge shaggy beasts upon which they ride._

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"You spoil him. He needs to learn to eat that which is offered.," Buliwyf chided Edgtho.

"He would have gone hungry before eating the pig," Edgtho answered. "He doesn't need to miss meals. The journey is hard enough without him weakening."

"I will not have you wearing yourself out providing for him," Buliwyf growled worriedly.

"He will not be hard to feed, now that we know what to feed him," Edgtho assured his chieftain.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Days passed and the Arab guide listened intently each evening as the men talked. Gradually words took on meaning until Eban began to understand much of the conversation.

Things came to a head one evening. The weather had finally cleared and the men were trying to dry out. It had been pouring rain for days. Everyone was soaked to the bone and chilled. Tempers were touchy and the stories told by the fire were becoming more caustic, than teasing.

Buliwyf and Edgtho watched quietly while Herger attempted to ease the tempers of the more hot headed among them. Surprising everyone it was a slighting remark by Skeld that triggered the flare up.

". . . Blow-hards the both of you. She probably was some smoke-colored camp girl. Looked like that one's mother." Skeld indicated the Arab.

"My mother . . . was . . . a pure woman . . . from a noble family. And I, at least, know who my father is, . . . you pig-eating son of a whore!" Eban spoke softly.

The unexpectedness of the Arab's response actually froze everyone for a moment before the enraged Skeld sprang to his feet intent on teaching the Arab the error of his ways. Edgtho and Weath held the furious man back while Herger confronted Eban.

"Where did you learn our language?" Herger demanded.

"I listened!" Eban hissed.

/A guide indeed, if he learns the language this quickly./ Edgtho thought approvingly.

"Good, good," Herger grinned widely before settling back in his place by the fire.

Soon the confrontation was forgotten as the men grumbled about the weather, the skinny deer that Edgtho had provided and soggy bedding.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed returned after gathering an armful of forage for his mare. Contentedly he petted the spirited animal a moment before turning back to camp and coming face to face with the looming Buliwyf.

"You can draw sounds?" Buliwyf asked seriously.

"Draw sounds?" Eban asked faintly. _Draw sounds . . . Oh write. _"Yes I can draw sounds . . . and say them back."

"Show me," Buliwyf ordered holding out a stick and nodded to the bare patch of earth at his feet.

"There is only one God and Mohammad is his prophet," Eban translated as he wrote the words in the dirt.

Buliwyf intently studied the marks for a moment before stalking off. Eban's troubled eyes followed the big man's movements. _So hungry for knowledge. Among my people you would have been a scholar. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

/He is becoming aware./ Edgtho settled on the bedding leaning comfortably against Herger while watching the Arab interact with the rest of his pack.

/Do you need to bond?/ Herger 'asked'.

/Later, first eat then we bond./ Edgtho 'said'.

"A moment Sjálfr," Herger spoke aloud and stood up.

Ahmed watched curiously as the Norse guide carried a full horn of mead and a bowl of steaming stew over to where Edgtho sprawled. _What are they? I sense something different about them. As though they are more than men in some way. _The unbonded became aware of a longing within himself for something but not knowing what it was. _A man would be blessed if he had such a friendship. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"A storm is coming," Edgtho warned looking toward the west as the warriors saddled their horses. The Sentinel had taken the predawn watch again.

"When?" Buliwyf asked in concern, knowing the scout would not bother mentioning a common storm.

"Toward mid-afternoon," Edgtho answered. "Very out of season. A killing cold with much wind. It will be very dangerous to travel."

"We will stop, no matter the time, when we find good shelter," Buliwyf decided.

"It would be well if Rethel and Helfdane provide meat as well today. We could be stalled for several days." Edgtho suggested.

Buliwyf nodded. "Hyglak and Skeld as well. The rest of us will bring the pack horses and keep guard over the guides."

_How does Edgtho know a storm comes? Everyone of them trusts in his prediction? _Ahmed looked thoughtful. "Herger?"

"What is it Little Brother?" the other guide didn't look up from where he saddled his horse.

"Edgtho is special in some way isn't he?" Eban asked awkwardly.

"Very special Little Brother," Herger agreed raising his head and smiling, the bright blue eyes lingered on his sentinel.

"What is his rank? Even Buliwyf seems to acquiescence to his will." Eban said.

"He is the Huntsman," Herger said seriously.

"You all hunt," Eban reminded.

"Edgtho is **THE **Huntsman. It is a very different thing," Herger explained. "One like Edgtho is born in times of great . . . upheaval. Neither Watchman nor Companion but in some ways both."

"What are these Watchman and Companion?" Ahmed asked.

"Ah, Watchmen or Watchwomen, we call them children of the god Heimdall. It is said they can hear grass grow, see to the end of the world, and can hear a leaf fall." Herger smiled.

"You make a joke?" Eban snorted.

"No joke Little Brother. Watch." Herger laughed.

"Rub your nose, will you Edgtho," Herger whispered to the distant man.

The black dressed sentinel raised his right hand and rubbed his nose. /Why am I rubbing my nose?/

/Eban is asking questions./ Herger answered.

"He heard you?" Ahmed breathed in disbelief.

"Of course. Sometimes a Watchman is born to my people. They are very few and treasured for their abilities. A community is very blessed if they have a Sentinel. Their lives are much safer. But one such as Edgtho is born only once in fifty generations. He is the Huntsman. A bringer of balance and justice. It is the Huntsman and his pack that hunt down great evil. We hunt until that which we seek is brought to bay." Herger explained. "For us there are no boundaries of kingdom or lands."

"What is it you hunt now?" Eban asked.

"Perhaps it is only bad mead that has called us forth or maybe an ancient evil," Herger sighed mounting his horse and leaving the Arab standing as he rode off.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Having found no suitable place to shelter, the warriors pushed on as the sky darkened early and the dust laden wind rose.

"Ride close to Weath, Little Brother. I would not want the wind to blow you away," Herger laughed. "I will join Edgtho now," the golden-haired man rode forward and took his position at Edgtho's left flank.

Wrapping a veil around his face to shield himself from the dust, Eban glanced up as horses moved between him and the bitterly cold wind. Weath and Skeld had moved into position to block the worst of the wind.

"It is colder than your homeland. Edgtho would be unhappy if you freeze to death," Skeld explained.

Ahmed smiled behind the sheltering veil when his mare thrust her nose against Skeld's thigh. The tattooed man absently scratched behind one of her ears.

_Not just Ragnar sneaking tidbits to you. _"She is a good dog," Ahmed said mischievously, reminding the red head of his comments at the beginning of their fellowship. Weath sniggered when Skeld snatched his hand back and flushed.

As the storm worsened Buliwyf halted the riders while he spoke with Edgtho and Herger.

"Keep directly behind Weath," Skeld warned. "This is the white death. Only Edgtho can see more than the length of a horse in the ice and dust that comes.

_He was speaking truth. _Eban thought in disbelief as he struggled to see more than the tail of Weath's horse. _Edgtho can see in this? What manner of magic would allow such a thing. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"We must stop, the horses have to rest. We're killing the horses." Eban yelled to be heard over the howling wind.

"If we stop, we all die," Skeld yelled back. Grabbing one of Eban's reins he tied it to his saddle. Weath slowed and waited until the pair drew even with him. Taking the other rein he tied it to his own saddle anchoring the small mare between the two much larger horses. Then they pressed forward until their horses' heads were level with Ragnar's mount. Thus using the bigger horses to shield and break trail for the little mare.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Get down Arabe," a voice ordered while many hands tugged on the half frozen man.

"Wha . . .?" Eban asked in confusion as he was drug from the saddle.

"Move before you freeze. Your mare needs care," Weath growled and walked the rubbery kneed Arab around the cave in which the warriors had taken shelter.

The horses were tenderly cared for, Edgtho providing for not only his mount but that of Herger, while the guide built a fire. Bedding was spread and warriors gathered close, holding out icy fingers to the fragile flame.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Rest and get warm, Little Brother," Herger wrapped the shivering Arab in his own cloak urging the disorientated man closer to the fire.

"I will watch him," Halfdane promised. "See to your Watchman."

"Easy Sjálfr," Herger murmured, rushing over to Edgtho as the sentinel fell to his knees.

"Heat water," the guide ordered sharply as he examined his Sentinel.

"It burns." Edgtho locked his fingers in Herger's shirt to prevent himself from digging at his eyes.

"What burns, Sjálfr?" the guide questioned softly, noting how his sentinel flinched at any loud sound.

"Dust in my eyes and on my skin," the dark sentinel hissed.

"Stay down, let me wash your eyes," Herger urged.

"It's barely warm but better than nothing," Weath carried over a pot of water.

"Weath is going to hold your head, do not fight him," Herger crooned.

"Yes, like that," the blond haired guide directed as Weath gently tilted Edgtho's head so that Herger could rinse the dust from his eyes.

"He is broken out in a rash as well," Weath noted as his fingers brushed against raised bumps on the sentinel's sensitive skin.

"I need to wash him off," Herger said to himself.

The warriors exchanged looks and began digging out every pot and dish they owned. Filling them with water from the small pool by the cave's mouth they built up the fire and placed the pots in the flames.

A pained groan filled the air and Edgtho began tearing at his clothing, throwing cloak, armor and several shirts to the ground. Violently he began scratching at the revealed skin.

"No, No cease," Herger grabbed the scrabbling hands, holding them tightly. "Sh, sh, I'll make it better, be still."

Herger nodded for Ragnar to wrap his powerful arms around the sentinel, holding the struggling man firmly.

Herger rapidly began to shed his own armor and upper clothing, stripping down to his doeskin breeches. "Bring him to the fire."

Skeld handed a rag soaked in tepid water to the guide and held a pot while Herger washed the dust from his sentinel's skin while he crooned soothingly to the overwhelmed man.

By the time Herger had finished cleaning the dust off, Edgtho had been stripped to bare skin. Tenderly Edgtho was lowered to the furs. The sentinel's eyes had been tightly closed throughout the ordeal.

Quickly Herger scrubbed at his own skin with still freezing water before joining Edgtho in the furs.

Ahmed had begun paying attention to what was going on around him as he thawed. He had drawn back from the others as Herger had cared for his sentinel. Uncomfortable with how the guide had bathed the other man.

"Eban, look at me," Herger growled from the bedding where he held Edgtho in his arms.

Ahmed scowled but looked over.

"What is it that disturbs you Little Brother?" the Northern guide asked.

"It is a sinful thing this . . . touching between men," Ahmed muttered miserably.

"Arabe think it a sin to ease a brother's pain? Sh, keep your voice down," Herger chided when it seemed Eban would argue.

Eban's mouth snapped closed. _Pain? _Eban actually looked at the Watchman.

Edgtho's eyes were tightly closed and his hands were over his ears. A scarlet rash covered the skin of his face, neck, arms and onto his chest.

"Hush," Herger crooned stroking the tense man's back and gently urged the dark head down to rest against his own chest.

"What is wrong with him?" Eban breathed faintly.

"He pushed too hard and now his gifts turn against him." Herger growled in frustration.

"This happens often?" Eban asked.

"Not often, but it is very bad when it comes. Mead does not ease the pain," the blond guide sighed deeply.

"He is very tense before he . . . gets sick?" Eban questioned.

"Yes, this has been coming all day," Herger admitted, biting his lip when Buliwyf glared at him.

"Has he expelled his food?" The Arab asked.

"It is not his gut, it is his head," Herger growled, then hushed the distressed man in his arms.

"Forgive me but my grandfather suffered bad head pains. The light would hurt his eyes, sound was painful, as was touch and smell. Often emptying his stomach would help ease it." Ahmed explained.

_A sentinel, perhaps or something else I wonder._ Herger made a note to question the other guide at a better time.

"Please just kill me," Edgtho whispered.

Eban rose to his feet and moved closer.

"A guide is awakened," Weath whispered to Buliwyf as the others sat silently watching the by-play.

"He is cold," Ahmed fussed, reaching down to pick up a blanket to cover the nude man.

"No, stop, Little Brother, the weaving hurts his skin. Even furs cause pain tonight." Herger ordered quietly.

_Everything these Northmen own is either fur, leather or wool . . . It may help. _Ahmed hurried back over to his own bedding and began to root through his bag. _Yes._ He pulled something from his pack. Hurrying back to the suffering sentinel he revealed his find. A bright scarlet long shirt in the loose fitting Arab style

"A vain garment I know, but it was a gift," Eban flushed as Herger raised an eyebrow after studying the fussy garment. "It is silk. Feel, very soft," Eban rubbed the material against Herger's arm.

Herger pulled the material close and sniffed. A light floral scent was trapped in the fabric. "A lover's gift?" the Norseman gave a shadow of his familiar grin.

"No, my mother," Eban blushed.

"I thank you for the offer of something of such value." Herger said.

"Do you think it will help?" Ahmed prodded.

"Perhaps, all we can do is try." Herger urged Edgtho up enough for the Arab to slip the material over his head. Between the two guides they soon had the garment in place and Edgtho repositioned.

"I was saving this for my wife, but she will understand," Hyglak muttered, removing dark fur from a pack. "It is mink, softer than the wolf pelts and bear skins." The warrior let the heavy furs unfold revealing a blanket of immense proportion.

"For tonight only. If it works, I will see to the making of one of his own. I will not have your Illsa making the sad eyes at me." Herger chuckled.

Soon the bonded pair were wrapped snugly. Edgtho would shift uncomfortable whenever his guide would loosen his embrace.

Despite Herger's complaints, Weath fed him by hand when the food had been prepared. "Edgtho will want you to eat and you know it," Weath reminded.

"He's breathing easier," Herger's smile was brighter.

"Will he be able to ride come morning?" Buliwyf asked harshly.

"I do not know. If the wind does not lay then there will be no riding anyway." Herger answered.

"Yes, that is true." Buliwyf gently tucked the blanket in as if the pair were no more than children.

"Thank you Poppa," Herger grinned cheekily.

"You are not too big to spank," Buliwyf reminded.

* * *

Sjálfr- Self old norse

Heimdall- a Norse god who is watchman for the others guarding the rainbow bridge to Asgard home of the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_An out of season storm came upon us carrying ice that fell so thickly as to obscure the horse and rider less than an arms reach from me. The scout Edgtho by the will of Allah managed to lead us to a large cave where we sheltered in safely. _

_Edgtho fell ill upon entering the cave and was tenderly cared for by Herger and the rest of the company. These rough handed warriors nursed him as tenderly as any mother. Herger deemed the illness to be caused by exhaustion and the strain of finding our way through the storm._

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Edgtho's sensitive fingers stroked at the silk and he lifted his arm to sniff the sleeve of the garment once he began to stir.

"Feeling better?" Herger asked alerting the others to Edgtho's awakening.

A faint nod of the dark head was his answer. /Not itching/.

"Are you hungry?" Herger prodded.

/Very./ Edgtho rolled out of Herger's arms and stretched until joints popped.

"Act like cats most sentinels," Weath chuckled as he turned to Eban.

Edgtho's hands moved appreciatively over the thick fur before he pushed back the mink blanket, stood up then took a step, all without opening his eyes.

Grins were hidden behind hands, heads ducked and shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

Edgtho's foot moved back onto the bedding before making contact with the bare stone. A puzzled look crossed the dark haired man's face. The brown eyes opened wide and he stared down at his bare toes. A frown grew as the Norseman registered his . . . garment.

"Something wrong Edgtho?" Herger asked, rapidly slipping from the furs and moving to stand behind Buliwyf for protection.

"RED," Edgtho growled.

"Yes very," Herger answered sweetly.

"It's red," the sentinel said softly.

"It's a good color on you," Ragnar spoke.

"But it's red," Edgtho, who wore nothing but shades of black, snorted.

"Ragnar's right it brings out your color." Halga tilted his head studying the other man. "If only my wife had legs so nice."

Edgtho looked down at the garment and flushed. "**HERGER! **Why am I wearing a dress? It's as gaudy as a dancing girl's covering."

"It's a shirt and hush you'll hurt Eban's feelings. His mother gave it to him," the guide answered very seriously.

Edgtho glanced toward the Arab. Weath patted Eban's back consolingly.

"I thought only to offer you relief from pain," Eban looked up his dark eyes glistened in the firelight as if fighting back tears. The Arab's chin might have quivered slightly, before he ducked his head and played nervously with the edge of his blanket.

_He's about to choke to death on his laughter. _Buliwyf suppressed his own grin.

The sentinel shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you it is very . . . soft to the skin."

"Herger, where are my clothes?" Egtho gritted from between his teeth.

"Your bag is there to your left," Herger responded cheerfully.

Edgtho turned to his bag and started to reach for it.

"Squat, don't bend, 'less you show more than a modest man would be wishful of," Buliwyf suggested in a suspiciously emotionless tone.

"And keep your knees together . . . it's more ladylike," Weath added.

Eban tilted his head thoughtfully and listened as Edgtho began to rant.

"You do not need to learn such words Little Brother," Herger said as he bounced over to join the other guide.

"I have never heard Edgtho speak so many words at one time," Eban noted mischievously.

/Just see if I help you find your pants the next time you need to leave in a hurry./ Edgtho warned.

/Pretty as you are in a dress you'll distract everyone./ Herger returned unfazed by the threat.

/Do you **really **want me to tell Sinead you think I'm pretty in a dress?/ Edgtho answered smugly.

Herger's grin slipped a bit, his eyes shifted nervously. /You wouldn't . . . would you? Edgtho think about it, you have to live with her too./

/Yes, but I'm not the one that's been so long from home that he needs reminding what a real woman is supposed to look like. A month perhaps before she'll let you out of the house?/ Edgtho's grin widened the more Herger's disappeared.

Eban watched the two men trying to figure out what was happening.

"A Sentinel thing Arabe, don't make your head hurt trying to understand them," Weath chuckled.

"It is as if they are conversing in some manner," Eban said thoughtfully.

"They share a soul, why would they not share thoughts?" Halga retorted.

Eban looked from one man to the next realizing that these men indeed believed such a thing was possible.

"You think they . . . share a soul?" The Arab asked in wonder.

"Like a lodestone to steel are a Watchman and Companion. Something missing from each, they are not whole until they find the other half of themselves. I think the Celts have the right of it when they claim them to be one person. No matter that there are two bodies involved." Halga began sharpening his sword.

"It is something to see when a Search bears fruit." Ragnar smiled at the memory looking towards the bonded pair.

"What is this **Search? **You speak as if it is a certain thing rather than a simple seeking?" Eban coaxed the warriors.

"Most Watchmen and Companions gifts do not waken until they reach puberty. A few very powerful ones awaken early. Herger was such a one. Bjorn was Sentinel to Eric, Herger's father and he swore he felt Herger's power in Aelfgifu's womb before ever she felt him move. We knew him for a Companion before he took his first breath," Buliwyf reminisced.

"You grew up together?" Ahmed asked curiously.

"I was there at his birthing, as was all but Weath, Skeld, Haltaf and of course Edgtho," Buliwyf answered.

_They were at Herger's birth? How old are these men? _Eban's dark eyes studied the powerful bodies and lined faces.

"This is my fifty-first year," Buliwyf answered the unspoken question. "I was eight when Herger was born.

_Forty-three I thought Herger no more than thirty and five. Buliwyf is over fifty? How long to do these men live? _Eban looked from one man to another thoughtfully.

"A strange thing his birthing. Many of the old ones clacked their tongues claiming all manner of ill would come because of it," Roneth reminded. "A sweet baby rarely did he cry, always laughing and smiling." At Eban's questioning look Roneth explained. "Birthings and babes are woman things among our people."

"Mine as well," Eban agreed.

"He was expelled too soon from Alfgrid's womb, nigh to two moons early. Bjorn had heard Herger's cries of fear while he was out hunting and there was no keeping him from a distressed guide. Through the long hours it was Erik and Bjorn that aided Aelfgrid in her labor against all custom. It was into Bjorn's hands the new guide was delivered. He did not cry. We thought him dead in the birthing until Erik carried him out to show us his son," Roneth reminisced.

"Thought he'd never be weaned that one. Such sweet ways about him, the other women would sneak him to nurse. Chasing after women from the start he was. Bjorn swore he was still angry at being dispossesed of his mother too soon and was trying to go back," Hyglak laughed.

"A good boy but the old stories are true and trouble followed at his heels like a pet dog." Roneth shook his head at the memories.

"He hadn't even grown man hair yet when the bond fever struck him," Ragnar chuckled. "Herger was barely ten but determined. There was no stopping him so we did the best we could. A company of us went out with him as guardians to the guide with our Jarl's blessing."

"Like something out of a Saga it was. We searched all our lands and those of neighboring Jarls to no avail. A Watchman was not to be found. So we took ship and visited those lands nearby finally traveling to those lands much further followin each whisper of a watchman. Most were not true Sentinels, lacking one or more of the God touched senses. We had to slay two who tried to steal that which was not theirs. A sad thing still, all mourn the loss of a Watchman. Too long alone I suppose," Halga sighed.

"We arrived at a holding in the land of the Danes, running before the teeth of a winter storm. Freezing cold it was. Ice coated the deck and our beards. Then that young fool dove overboard like a crazy man. Thought it was a seal or a selkie that the Irish speak of at first. A dark head low in the water hunting Herger, Yes." Ragnar's voice held awe even after all the years that had gone by. "Why the cold did not kill them is a wonder. Dropped a rope and hauled them both in."

"Snapping and snarling at us like a wolf he was. All that black hair hanging in his mad dark eyes. Naked as when he came from his mother's womb. Skinny as an oar and covered in scratches, and a rash. We weren't even sure he was human, feared we had caught a demon of some kind. He wouldn't let us close to Herger at all. I was set to kill him before he harmed the Companion." Buliwyf continued the story.

"'**No, is mine, my Sjálfr**.' Herger claimed that wild cat. Ready to take steel to me for threatening his Watchman. Between one breath and the next the demon was tamed. Just one far to skinny twelve year old boy with huge desperate brown eyes and a chill in his bones." Ragnar sighed. "Living rough he was. Edgtho had been a difficult babe, always sickly. Once his mother died he couldn't stand the closeness of others and had gone into the deep forest. Somehow he knew Herger was aboard our ship and had swum out to him. Do not think his people had done wrong by him. Loved him they did. Helped him as much as they could. Food, furs and clothing they left out for him. His senses were wild and uncontrollable. Clothes hurt, food either had no taste or overwhelmed. They could not give him the one thing he needed. They had sent word in every direction but the guides that came would not or could not claim Edgtho." Halga shook his head and smiled at the pile of bedding once more occupied by the now sleeping bonded pair.

"For three days Edgtho did nothing but sleep and eat. Herger could not move out of arm's reach before Edgtho was looking for him. The morning of the fourth day Edgtho was gone and Herger was pacing the beach. Before noon his sentinel was back dragging a boar bigger than he was. The boy was determined to prove he could provide for his companion. Never apart since, not for more than a day." Rethel finished the story of Herger's Search.

"Three years later the High King's Skald, Thor Gunnarson came to our holding. He brought the king's call for a Watchman. There was a killer of women stalking the court. So we took ship. At the urging of Erik and Bjorn my father brought the boys along. Bjorn was killed when he took an arrow that had been fired at Erik before we had even beached the ship. Buried them both there on the headland.

It was then we discovered Edgtho was a thing of legend, he was the **Huntsman. **It was a dangerous and bloody hunt indeed. Four months we followed at his heels like a pack of hounds before we finally ran Prince Thorgal to ground. When home we came it was a hunting pack my father saw. He commanded us no more, we belonged to ourselves. A fine ship and the best of weapons and arms did he gift us and set us on our way. My younger brother Ellis became the heir. Welcome we are but it is not our place now. Never have I regretted my choice. Three hunts has Edgtho led us on since. It is my hope that this will not be our fourth.," Buliwyf finished the telling.

"You gave up your inheritance for him?" Eban whispered in shock.

"These hands are not made for farming," Buliwyf smiled warmly. "It has been a good life. We fight in battles of our choosing for a cause we believe in. Not a small matter that."

"No that is no small thing. Fighting for what you believe in," Eban acknowledged. "What of this quest we are on?"

"We will know when we get there. It is time for us all to sleep. It has been a long day and tomorrow may be much longer," Buliwyf ordered crawling into his own furs.

**13th 13th 13th 13th 13th**

Edgtho was adding wood to the fire when the Arab woke. "Go back to sleep, Eban. We will not be traveling today," the dark warrior said.

"The wind has laid," Eban sat up listening to the silence.

"Only a short respite. It will be back soon, as bad as before," Edgtho answered. "Herger is still sleeping. I made tea for him would you like it? I will make fresh for him later."

"Tea? Something hot would be very welcome." Eban smiled reaching out to take the drinking horn.

"You ask questions about me. Peace Little Brother I expected no less." Edgtho made a calming gesture with his hand. "Last night . . . Thank you for the use of your shirt." The Sentinel held out the silk shirt.

"It was a simple thing," Eban said. Gently he pushed the shirt back to the Sentinel. "Keep it. My mother makes many shirts. She would be pleased that her gift was so helpful."

Edgtho nodded carefully laying the garment to the side. "It is like . . . being skinned," the Sentinel said softly. "Everything is raw and even the most gentle of touches hurts. Sounds . . . even something as simple as the sound of my own breathing will cause pain. Smells will overwhelm . . . sickening. It all tears at you."

Eban sat quietly his dark eyes held a thoughtful look.

"It is not often that way. You cannot see as I do, so I cannot explain how beautiful a flower is. Or how many colors are in a rainbow. I can smell the ocean from here and we are still a day's ride away. Herger smells of sweet clover after a rain, sunshine, and home. I know everyone of these men in my heart and could find them if I were blind. The taste of a fresh apple. These things you will never know."

Eban nodded in acknowledgment of the Sentinel's words. "Why do you tell me of this?"

Edgtho smiled faintly looking over at the bedding covering his Guide. He picked up another drinking horn sprinkled in a few leaves then poured hot water into it.

"You need to know Little Brother," Herger sat up scratching his belly, yawned widely and knuckled his eyes. A contented little grunt welcomed the horn of tea placed into his hands.

Eban frowned. "Why? It seems this would be a . . . private thing."

"There is little privacy," Herger snorted. "With Edgtho able to tell what I had for breakfast and what girl I slept with. It is something you need to be prepared for if you ever find your own Sentinel."

"My own Sentinel! What the hell are you talking about?" Eban spluttered.

Weath sighed and sat up unable to wait any longer, even if it might disrupt such an important conversation. "You didn't tell him that he's a Companion, Herger. You should have said that first." Weath crawled out of his furs and hurried out of the cave.

"Companion? No, no, I am **not** a Companion. **No!**" Ahmed protested. After long moments Eban sighed deeply and looked at the silent men.

"Ready to face facts now?" Herger grinned.

"No, not really," Eban sighed.

* * *

Aelfgifu-elf gift

selkie-a fairy people that appeared as seals but once on shore could shed their fur skins and look like a mortal human.

Arab shirts of this period could have long or short sleeves and reached to the wearer's knee's Layered looks were common with a short sleeve shirt being worn over a long sleeved one.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_We were trapped by the storm and spent the time telling stories and listening to Weath's harp. Even in the Caliph's court, I never heard a musician equal to the red-headed harper named Weath. His companions call him a Bard or Skald, a title of some esteem among their people. A bard is not only a entertainer but a historian as well as the keeper of genealogy and law.__It is said that a Bard never forgets, his memory being trained in some manner.__Weath himself recounted that bardic training requires fourteen years and few men earn the title._

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

The inclimate weather kept everyone huddled close to the fire. Soon the men began to tell stories while they checked and repaired gear to pass the time. Ahmed smiled faintly as a hush fell over the group when Weath removed the travel case from his small harp.

_The music is so different than that of my homeland, yet it is beautiful. _Ahmed propped himself up against his saddle and listened to the songs. _This is actual history. _The Arab realized as Weath sang.

The harp was handed gently from one story teller to the next. Very few of the big warriors actually tried to play most often simply holding the harp, in lieu of a talking stick, while they told a story. Ahmed had unrolled parchment and hurriedly wrote down stories as the men told them.

_Like anyone in the Caliph's court would listen to these stories even if I tried to repeat them. Not my ways but these are not uncivilized people. The fineness of their jewelry and weapons are indications of that if nothing else. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Day after tomorrow we should reach Eric Forkbeard's hold so we can send word home. Is there anything you want to tell Maeve and Sinead?" Herger asked looking over at Edgtho.

"They know," Edgtho muttered flushing, as the warriors knowing laughter filled the air.

"Walking bow-legged all of them when it's home, Edgtho comes," Ragnar teased.

"Leave the boy alone," Rethel chided. "It is good thing a man loving his wife."

"Not to the point he forgets to eat," Halga chuckled.

The teasing went on in a like manner for quite awhile. There was a gentle undertone in the words as they teased their Sentinel.

Weath snorted. "Our Huntsman has been so long from home that anything in a skirt could be in danger."

Herger rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the fire, where he settled on Eban's blanket getting out of the way of any physical repercussions.

"Easy enough to toss your skirt up around your ears, Harper," the normally silent Edgtho growled warningly.

"KILT! It's not a skirt, it's a kilt as well you know," Weath huffed.

"If it looks like a sheep, smells like a sheep, and bleats like a sheep, it's a sheep," Edgtho retorted.

"Not again," Ragnar threw up his hands as Weath began to fume.

Eban looked over at Herger.

"An old game," the Norse guide chuckled.

Eban started to speak but fell silent.

"Ask Little Brother," Herger urged.

"Edgtho is . . . solitary?" Ahmed flushed faintly. _It's not as if it is any of my business. It seems unusual the way the others casually used the slave girls. _

"Solitary? . . . Ah Edgtho does not share . . . pleasure with the camp girls. A Sentinel's heart or senses must be involved before his body follows." Herger explained calmly. "It is something a guide should know. Occasionally a certain woman's . . . scent will effect your watchman like strong drink."

The men fell silent when Edgtho blushed wildly and ducked his head.

_Edgtho? Such behavior seems out of character. _Eban considered thoughtfully.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Play for these wolves, Edgtho. I must warm my fingers I can not feel the harpstrings any longer," Weath ordered holding out his harp to the dark scout.

Edgtho positioned the small harp and began to play.

_So beautiful yet it is almost . . . eerie. Edgtho's music is nothing like Weath's. That reminds me of waves against a beach. Gulls calling . . . it is not dark yet it somehow convey's such longing. _Ahmed leaned forward listening to the strange music intently as Edgtho began to sing in a surprisingly melodious tone in a manner he had never heard before.

To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.

West, west away, the round sun is falling.

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;

For our days are ending and our years failing.

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,

In Eressea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!

Once the harp fell silent the warriors began to move about making Ahmed aware of how still they had become while the Watchman played.

"How is a simple bard expected to compete with magic I ask," Weath pretended to pout as he took the harp back.

"You have been blessed Arabe. It is unusual enough when Edgtho plays but for him to sing one of the songs of the first born is rare indeed." Herger whispered.

"First born? What is this Elvenhome?" Ahmed asked.

"Elves," Herger responded. "Elvenhome is their true home across the western seas. No mortal man can find it. It is said that one day there will be no more elves in the land of man. That they will all journey home in grey ships."

"Mortal? These elves are gods?" Ahmed carefully hid his disbelief.

"No, not gods, they can be killed but never have I heard of one dying of old age." Weath answered.

"There are very few of the moon children now days," Ragnar sighed. "It will be a darker world with their passing."

_They truly believe such people exist. _Ahmed considered thoughtfully. _I have seen may things that my countrymen would not believe. I suppose these Elves could also be real. _"What does an elf look like?"

"A most beautiful people, very fair of face and form," Weath answered.

"Pointed ears, many have six fingers, as tall as men, they are slender much like you and Edgtho in build. Their men have no beards making them appear as striplings to mortal eyes," Halga added.

"Good neighbors, for the most part they keep to themselves," Ragnar spoke up.

"For all their gentle ways a man would be foolish indeed to anger them," Buliwyf warned.

"Fine bowmen, even their women are excellent archers," Rethel the bowman agreed.

"The Eldalie were kind to me as a child. I would have died long before Herger came without their aid," Edgtho spoke softly.

**13th13th13th13th13th**

"Tell us a tale of your people Eban," Roneth urged holding out the harp.

Ahmed looked from one of his companions to the next. _Surely I can remember some tale to entertain them._ _They speak much of the sea. Yes, I believe that tale would be of interest to them. _Smiling warmly Ahmed began to tell of a sailor called Sinbad, and his voyages.

Enthralled silence greeted the ending of the story of the first voyage.

"Is there any more?" Rethel asked softly from where he lay on his belly, his chin resting on his crossed arms.

_I've never had a better audience. They are as open as children. Hyglak even peeked out from under his bedding during the scary parts._ Eban studied his listeners, huge warriors lay sprawled, curled or otherwise positioned around the fire all of them intent on the tale. "Yes there are six more of Sinbad's voyages. Scheherazade told her husband, Shahryar, King of Persia, 1001 stories in all. Her life depended on it," Ahmed answered.

"Why?" Edgtho asked curiously.

"That, is another story." Eban smiled.

"You'll tell us another story won't you?" Skeld demanded.

"Since we are stuck here for the night. It might be away to pass time." Eban tilted his head as if in thought.

"You will tell us more Little Brother," Herger said with a sweet smile.

"What makes you think that," Eban demanded.

"Because you are very ticklish." Edgtho rested his chin over Herger's shoulder and revealed deep dimples in his cheeks as he smiled.

"Very well then," Eban said regally. _He would have picked up on that._

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Edgtho?" Eban asked softly. "You said Elves kept you alive until Herger came?"

"Yes." the dark-haired man turned to look at the Arab stretched out by the fire.

"Why?" Ahmed sat up crossing his legs and waiting for the usually silent man to continue.

"Elves have very few children perhaps two or three in all their long lives. Even a child of another people is precious to them. There is some truth to the stories of elves stealing children. If they think a child poorly used by its parents they have been known to carry it off." Edgtho filled a drinking horn and sat down beside the Arab. "There are children of mixed blood, very few but some. When I went to the forest after my mother died, my Iphant Ada, Gandalf watched over me."

"Iphant Ada? I do not know these words," Eban asked softly. _Edgtho talks so rarely. _

"It is in the Elvish common tongue it means Old Father. Gandalf was father to Alf, who was father to my Grandmother's grandfather. He could not stop the pain for all that he tried. They did all they could to help me control my senses. Nothing helped I could not stay, even their sweet music could not give me peace." Edgtho answered calmly.

"You're part elf?" Eban spluttered in shock.

Shrugging Edgtho gathered back his loose curls. Eban leaned closer, resting a hand on the sentinel's shoulder as he studied the strangely formed ear.

"It is a small thing," Herger grunted nudging Edgtho so he could sit down between his sentinel and Eban. He then offered a bowl to the Arab. "My mother had six fingers. Most of Edgtho's and my children have either the fingers or the ears."

Herger began to eat from his own bowl. The Sentinel frowned down at his empty hands. "I am hungry as well you know," Edgtho reminded.

"Is that so?" Herger asked his usually dancing eyes were serious.

"Yes," Edgtho studied his bonded intently. //Sjálfr what troubles you?//

Herger's grip tightened on his horn spoon a moment. //The Arabe . . . laid hands on you.//

//He is a child Herger, with a child's manners despite his years. If it troubles you I will speak with him no more. I have a bonded and wish for no other.// Edgtho 'said' firmly.

//I'm being as foolish as a girl. Teach him what he needs to know. Let him see that you are not to be feared.// Herger met his bonded's gaze with a sheepish look.

//Finish your stew. Your temper hums like an enraged bee, setting my teeth on edge. There is no reason to feel threatened by the Arabe. We will bond and settle your spirit.// Edgtho ordered.

//There is no privacy here.// Herger reminded.

//I will find us a private corner.// Edgtho promised.

"I'm not hungry. You may have mine," Eban innocently offered his bowl of stew to the Sentinel.

Bowls went flying as the blond guide exploded in fury. "**NO**!" Edgtho forced his way between the guides wrapping his arms around the furious Herger as the enraged guide struggled to reach his perceived challenger.

* * *

A talking stick-a stick or other item held by the individual who was the speaker. They weren't interrupted while they held the stick. It would then be passed to the next speaker wishing for the groups' attention. I'm most familiar with this through Native American tradition but I'm certain something similar has been used throughout societies of man. After all a judge has a gavel seems a lot like a talking stick to me.

The poem is from The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien

eldalie - noun elf folkElvish Quenya dialect

Alf Lay Lah is a collection of short stories known to most of us as 1001 Arabian Nights, it is widely believed that the date it was created was somewhere between 800-900 AD.

iphant- adj., aged, having lived long, old not weakElvish Sindarin dialect

ada- noun, father or daddy Elvish Sindarin dialect


	6. Chapter 6

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_I have inadvertently__caused distress to both Herger the translator and Edgtho the guide. In some manner I challenged the pair unknowingly. It grieves me deeply to have brought about conflict between them. These two, more than any of the others have tried to make this journey bearable. Thankfully with the help and direction of the company especially that of Weath we were able to end the dispute without bloodshed__**. **_

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Do you have a death wish Arabe?" Weath hissed as he rushed forward jerking the Arab guide away from the bonded pair. Slowly he backed away keeping between Eban and Herger until they came to the cave's furthest wall. The rest of the pack moved between the guides creating a wall of flesh between the pair.

"**Never **touch another Guide's Sentinel. Never, ever feed a sentinel that is not your own. Give food to the guide but never to his sentinel. A guide will share all he has with his bonded," Weath lectured.

"I meant no harm. I did not know I trespassed," Eban protested shakily.

"I know this, else I would have killed you myself," Buliwyf growled. "Let me see your arm."

"I am bleeding," Ahmed spluttered in disbelief.

"It could have been much worse," Ragnar huffed. "Guardians!"

"Just a scratch," Buliwyf grunted after checking the injury. "It will not even require a bandage."

"Ah, they will soon be set to rights." Skeld nodded toward the bonded pair.

Ahmed stared in shock as Edgtho knelt in front of Herger his head bowed submissively. Herger was growling softly his blood marred knife still clinched in a white knuckled fist.

"Be still fool and keep silent," Ragnar hissed when the Arab shifted nervously.

"**Your's Sjálfr** no other's," the sentinel spoke soothingly.

"No other," Herger stroked the bloody blade along Edgtho's cheek.

"I submit to only you." Edgtho tilted back his head, calmly allowing the knife point to rest against his jugular.

Herger's icy gaze slowly warmed. His empty hand gently carded through the shaggy black mane of his sentinel. "Go to the furs and wait for me."

Edgtho's eyes narrowed, a powerful hand grasped his guide's knife laden hand and moved it away from his throat. "I am not a slave girl to be ordered to your bed," the soft voice warned.

"**Mine** all the same," Herger reminded.

"Let me find us a private place," Edgtho sighed as he rose to his feet.

The Norse guide turned and began to stalk the other guide.

"**No!**" Edgtho grasped a fistful of golden hair at the back of Herger's neck stopping his guide in his tracks. "**Child**, Sjálfr. He is a child leave him be. Weath will teach him the error of his ways. That one is unawakened, he does not challenge."

Herger scowled up at the bigger man, his blue eyes were strangely colored and filled with rage.

"I need, Sjálfr," Edgtho coaxed. Ducking his head the sentinel tried to snuffle under his bonded's chin only to be rebuffed.

"Show him to whom you belong, Sentinel." Herger's voice was harsh.

//Herger?// Edgtho questioned.

//Show him.// The Guide 'snarled'. /**/Show them all**.//

Edgtho moved over to Herger's bedding making certain not to glance in the direction of the foreign guide. _Best to put some distance between my_ _Sjálfr and the Arabe. _Bending down he began to gather the bedding to move to a less public location.

//Do you want him? I will not stand aside. He or I will die.// Herger's 'voice' was full of fury.

//Herger?// Edgtho spun around in shock, dropping the furs. //Never, Never for me there is only you. Why do you question my heart?//

//You do not show him. Not once have you made claim to me where he could **see**. Are you shamed by me?// The Guide 'demanded' angrily.

//Forgive, my Guide I sought only to honor you," Edgtho 'said' shakily. _This is not my Herger, this is the Guide. Somehow I have threatened the bond._

//You hide this part of us like some unnamed shame.// Herger straightened revealing his blazing blue eyes.

//I sought only to keep you for myself.// Edgtho 'admitted'. Holding Herger's eyes the sentinel began to calmly disrobe until he was clad only in his doeskin pants. Carefully folding his garments he lay them by his pack, then moved to straighten out Herger's bedding before laying down. Voicing a small needy sound the sentinel waited for his guide.

Herger cleaned his knife and placed it back in its sheath before stalking over to the dark sentinel. //On your belly.//

Edgtho's brown eyes darkened but he rolled over without protest. Herger knelt down and ran possessive hands over the sentinel's bare skin.

//You are **mine**.// Herger 'growled'.

//No other, only you Herger.// _Why do you do this? _Edgtho shivered under the too rough touch.

"Bond, Sentinel," the Guide ordered harshly never taking his eyes off the other guide. //I claim you for now and always.//

Edgtho lowered his shields as Herger knelt astride his back. //Detholuva? Please Sjálfr I need.// The dark sentinel cried out in hunger as the heat of the claiming thrummed through his veins.

The feral guide stroked the broad shoulder's gently a moment before demanding. "Whose are you Sentinel?"

"**Yours** Herger, only yours," Edgtho sighed in relief as Herger tossed his own upper garments to the side and pressed his bare chest to Edgtho's back. A pained curse rang out and Edgtho froze in shocked disbelief as blood trickled down his neck and dripped to the furs. _**He drew blood! **_Edgtho gritted his teeth and held position despite his Guide's strange behavior.

"**Mine**!" the Guide announced triumphantly drew back and smirked at the other guide licking the blood from his lips.

"Edgtho?" Buliwyf questioned.

"Not Herger, this is the guide," Edgtho hissed and fell silent when he received a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"**MINE**," Herger came to his feet prepared to challenge Buliwyf for the Sentinel.

"Yours Guide," Buliwyf exhibited empty hands acknowledging the bond. _Proving his claim to the Arabe. Herger will calm now. _

A soft growl and Herger rejoined Edgtho on the furs. Within moments the pair were locked into a feral claiming.

Quietly the pack returned to their places. Voices were amazingly soft as they settled into conversation. Weath and Skeld kept the Arabe nearby as they repaired assorted gear.

A wild cry filled the cave snapping heads up. Nervously Eban stared at the wildly bonding pair. Herger's voice rose wildly once more as Edgtho's teeth latched onto the back of the guide's neck.

"This is new," Weath noted faintly watching the bonded pair.

"It is as if they try to climb into each other's skin," Eban whispered.

"Yes, one soul torn between two bodies. Seeking to rejoin. It is strange that they never joined where we could see before." Weath answered distractedly while he threaded a needle.

"We have all heard them cry out in the night and have seen the marks of the wild bondings," Skeld reminded.

"It is the Arabe, he disturbs the bond," Buliwyf responded. "Watch and learn well Eban, for when you seek your own Watchman."

"I . . . do not seek a watchman," the Arab answered shortly.

"You will, Little Brother you will. Wakening even now," Herger's amused voice interrupted the conversation. The Norse guide blinked sleepily stretched out comfortably on the furs belly down.

"This is ill-timed," Buliwyf frowned.

"It will be well, Herger **knows** I live and die with him," Edgtho soothed. "Eban can not bond with me ever." The dark sentinel knelt astride his bonded's thighs as he massaged the well muscled back. A soft purr filled the air as Edgtho eased his guide into slumber.

"All well and good boy," Roneth grumbled. "Can you leave your wild one's side? Bites fester easily and Herger gifted you with several. They need to be cleaned."

Edgtho's fingers lifted to trace the broken skin on his neck. "He drew blood," he hissed still amazed by the fact.

"That will scar," Weath noted.

"Herger's intention, no denying you have been claimed, Edgtho. His way of warning off other guides," Buliwyf smirked.

* * *

Detholuva-chosenElvish


	7. Chapter 7

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_The falling out between the two Northmen Edgtho and Herger seems to be settled although there is a lingering tension between the pair. They both have made it plain that my part in the situation has been forgiven . . . _

_I have seen with my own eyes the blossoms, and leaves encased in a layer of clear ice from this out of season storm. It is beautiful this ice, shining in the sun yet it is deadly. The blossoms are dead within their casing of ice and will bear no fruit. We traveled very carefully as we made our way north lest one of the horses fall on the slick trail._

_For all the unreasonable cheerfulness these are very pragmatic people. They laugh at pain, make rude jokes of the dead and show little proper respect for the serious things of life. Death is an old companion not to be feared. Hurry to meet Death before your place is taken. Is a common saying among them. They believe their fates to be fixed. The most feared form of death to them is a 'straw death' meaning to die in their beds, such a fate might keep them from the halls of Valhalla which is their paradise. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Saddle your dog, boy. Edgtho says we ride this day," Halga nudged the Arab's foot with his own waking the other man.

Quickly rolling his bedroll and gathering his gear Eban packed his belongings and saddled his mare. Dawn was just beginning as he exited the cave.

"Ride with me Little Brother," Herger ordered as he mounted up. When Eban hesitated a moment the Norse guide grinned. "I will not cut your throat Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad the trouble is settled now."

Eban snorted as Herger revealed he was quite aware of the Arab's name. Blue eyes danced mischievously daring the Arab quide to protest.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Riding out, the hunting pack settled in as if the cave and its happening had never occurred.

"So beautiful," Eban admired a blossom still trapped in a coating of ice.

"Beautiful? It is dead Little Brother. Once the ice melts the flower will wither and die. Ice is a deadly beauty," Herger explained.

"Dead?" Eban drew his hand back as the cold numbed his fingers.

"The bush looks strong it will probably survive and bear fruit next year." Weath looked thoughtful.

"It is the way of things. Sometimes the plant survives, sometimes it is the seed, yet life continues. It is the same with all things including men," Skeld said distractedly his eyes seemed to be fixed on something in the far distance.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

They rode with few breaks this day, moving faster once the ice melted off the trail lessening the chance of a horse pulling up lame.

"Is there a reason we push so hard?" Eban demanded.

"Tonight we will guest in the hall of Eric Forkbeard. He is a distant kinsman to Buliwyf. Then we will take ship north." Herger answered easily.

"Ship? We are going on the sea? What about the horses?" Eban demanded, while gently patting his mare's neck.

"Yes Little Brother we go to sea. We will take the horses with us. We will have need of them once we make landfall," Herger answered patiently.

"I have never seen the sea," Eban admitted.

"**NEVER?" **Buliwyf turned in his saddle in disbelief.

"My home is inland. It is very dry. What you call a stream is a river there," Eban revealed.

"You have much to see Little Brother," Herger laughed.

//Poor Eban, there will be storms and him a landsman.// Edgtho 'said'.

//We will keep watch over him lest he be washed away.// Herger 'answered'.

//It's not his legs I fear failing him but his belly. He was bred for a dry land not the waves of the sea.// Edgtho 'snorted'.

//I hope his Gods are merciful and ease his way.// Herger winced. _Wonder if I can get one of the others to care for him. Edgtho is REALLY going to need me . . . I hope. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Eban breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped into his seat at the high table. The Arab was as nervous as a hunted mouse.

"Trouble Little Brother?" Herger asked sweetly.

"Do they not have duties?" Eban fumed darting a harried glance toward the hovering women. "They followed me to the privy and offered their . . . assistance."

Soft laughter greeted the Arab's protest.

"Eban, **you** are their duty. You are a guest in their master's house," Herger smirked hugging the girl on his own lap tightly.

"What would I do with two of them?" the scandalized Arab hissed.

"The same thing as one," Weath answered cheerfully watching as Buliwyf pounded on Roneth's back to clear the mead that had gone down the wrong way.

"I thought him to be little more than a beardless boy but I did think him old enough to know what to do with a woman." Hyglak snorted. Eban flushed brightly.

"Young yes but a man grown," Edgtho spoke softly.

"If you can not handle both, choose one and send the other on her way," Ragnar suggested kindly.

"I do not want **either** of them," the Arab growled.

"Then I will take them," Herger grinned widely and winked at the giggling women.

**13****th**** 13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Eban lay stretched out on the hearth of the massive fire pit writing in his journal by the flickering light. Occasionally his peace was disturbed by . . . noises from the bed boxes along the walls of the great hall. _Will they never sleep? I wonder if this mead they all drink increases their stamina? Buliwyf spoke alone with Eric Forkbeard and returned with a dark look about him. Forkbeard's people have heard no news from the lands of King Hrothgar__in over a year. _

The silent Edgtho startled Eban as he joined him on the other side of the fire pit. The dark haired Northman sat out a finely tanned lambskin and a small clay pot along with a strangely formed pen and began to scribe upon the bleached skin.

"You can write?" Eban blurted.

"Yes, all of the company can," Edgtho answered calmly.

"I did not realize I . . .," Eban's voice trailed off as he realized how he had looked down upon his barbaric companions.

"Not as ignorant as you thought?" Edgtho smiled faintly.

"I . . . forgive my arrogance," Eban said.

Edgtho nodded before picking up his quill.

"What do you write?" Eban interrupted before the nib touched the skin.

_Guides! Curious as cats the lot of them. _"A letter to the wives." Edgtho kept his head down waiting for Eban's next question.

"I thought here in the north a man could have but one wife," Edgtho questioned.

"It is rare for a man to have more than one wife. Slaves yes but only one wife," Edgtho sighed and lay down his pen. _Herger you better be enjoying those girls for I vow to make your next few days a misery for abandoning me to the never ending questions. _

"How many wives do you have? What are they like?" Eban asked curiously.

"One, well two by your reckoning. Maeve is as tall as you. Stronger I think. I find her most beautiful. Her hair is soft as rabbit fur and reaches to below her knees when it is unbound. Almost the shade of Herger's, a touch more flame then honey. Her eyes are ever changing shades of green. A very pleasing voice and touch. A large firm bosom and wide hips. Her skin is . . ." Edgtho abruptly changed the direction of his conversation. "Her hands dance at the loom. She is an excellent wife and mother," Edgtho's voice revealed how much he missed Maeve.

"And the second wife what is she like?" Eban rolled to his back and laced his fingers behind his neck as he listened.

"Sinead is much the same since she is twin to Maeve, a bit sharper of tongue and faster with her fists. Weath still gets them confused on occasion," Edgtho grinned. "Herger and I are very well cared for between the pair. They have gifted us with 18 fine strong children, 3 sets of twins among them. It is rare for twin born to survive."

Eban's eyes widened in shock. "You **share** your wives with Herger?"

"Share? Ah Arabe you are under a misconception. **They** share Herger and I. By their law we are one man." Edgtho smirked. "At the challenge they took on all comers and won. Like Valkeries they were."

"What?" Eban sat up staring his mouth hung open.

"They fought for the right to claim me for a kostr `ar. That is a marriage of a year, it has to be remade each winter by jumping over the solstice fire. Maeve and Sinead made things so pleasant, the four of us made a bracelet marriage, that's a permanent marriage, and remained some 30 years now." Edgtho answered calmly holding up his left arm revealing a beautifully worked golden wrist band normally hidden by the heavy bracers he wore on each forearm.

"They **WON** you!" Eban spluttered.

"They **killed** for the right to gain a watchman for their people," Edgtho agreed.

"And you allowed this?" Eban questioned.

"I could have refused **them** as unworthy but I could not refuse to father children," Edgtho said bitterly. "If I had refused to accept the Champions then I would have been drugged and taken like a bull or ram to the matings, not knowing where my seed was planted or if it bore fruit. It has been a much better bargain than what could have been. There is love in our house and I was able to keep my children." the sentinel finished in a calmer tone.

"Herger?" the Arab asked softly.

"There is no geas upon a guide to produce children. Always there are more Guides than Sentinels. Only the strongest of them go on search," Edgtho idly played with the edge of his lambskin.

"This is why you do not dally with the slave girls." Eban said in sudden comprehension.

Edgtho nodded faintly.

"Buliwyf asked if I could draw sounds. I thought him to be illiterate," Eban admitted changing the subject.

"Your scribing is more . . . fluid than that of my people like fine carving or the engraving of a blade. Runes are unchanging, blunt . . ." Edgtho trailed off. "I do not have the words for it. See for yourself." The Sentinel stood up and walked around the fire pit to hand the lambskin to the Arab.

"The chain tattoo on Skeld's face and body contain words within the links?" Eban asked.

"Yes, a prayer against evil. The chain is to bind him to this world," Edgtho answered. "Skeld sometimes 'sees' more than he would want."

_A seer? That explains a few things. _Eban considered thoughtfully. "Why then did they call for the Angel of Death to read the bones, If Skeld has the gift?"

Skeld's seeing is wild. Most times his visions are more of a curse than blessing," Edgtho tried to find the concepts to explain.

"His gift is unfocused making interpretation difficult," Eban mused.

"The Angel of Death is . . . like a calm pool of water compared to Skeld's ocean," the Norse Sentinel agreed.

_Is there one among them that is simply a man? _Eban considered thoughtfully. A uncomfortable silence fell over the pair.

"Is this writing as well?" the Arab studied several lines of much more fluid symbols changing the subject.

"Elvish," Edgtho blushed and plucked the skin from Eban's hands.

"Ah, a love poem," the dark guide teased gently.

The black haired Sentinel stalked back to his place by the fire and settled himself with a thump.

"I did not intend to show disrespect," Eban said faintly after a tense moment.

"You are far kinder than Herger, he would be teasing me all night about it," Edgtho admitted sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north.**_

_I must admit to arrogance on my part looking down upon these barbarian men with whom I journey. They are heathens and unaware of the proper way of things but they are still men and do follow a form of civilized behavior, not that I recognized it as such._

_They are not a clean people in that they eat the flesh of swine and often eat without the washing of hands, several of the company even consume food using their left hand. They defile themselves with strong drink and share the slave girls among themselves, often without the benefit of privacy. _

_Slaves are much better treated here than in the south. These Northmen are unusually kind and show a rough affection toward their slaves. According to the translator Herger, there are three rankings of his society. Warriors, farmers, and slaves, yet in some undetermined manner the child of a slave may be born into a different caste. It is a matter of confusion to me. _

_I was amazed at the behavior of these barbaric men once they entered the confines of Eric Forkbeard's holdings. These powerful seemingly high ranking men are extraordinarily respectful to even the poorest farmer's wife, the like I have never seen elsewhere. When I questioned Herger on the matter, he simply responded that wives are not slave girls for the taking. _

_The village is compromised of a great hall surrounded by neatly arranged housing and outbuildings within a wall of stone. I found it strange that in a land of such tall people that the doorways to all but the great hall are made so low and narrow that even I must bend to enter. I was wordlessly taught the reasoning behind such a doorway when I found one of Edgtho's swords resting on the back of my vulnerable neck. With such a door even one man can guard it._

_They have a set system of laws and fines for the breaking of those laws. They do not live under the laws of the prophet yet they are not completely as the asses in the field as I at first viewed them. _

_I have discovered to my shock that these Northmen do have a written language and all this company and many of the warrior caste is literate according to Edgtho the company's scout. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"The Forkbeard will loan us the use of a ship. It will take a full day to prepare it for our journey north," Buliwyf reported to his men.

"Herger, give me your herkleodi that I might find the armorer," Edgtho ordered.

"Edgtho, it is not necessary," Herger protested. Edgtho looked embarrassed but held out his hand obviously waiting.

"Herger give him your lamellar, lad. You know your watchman will not settle until he's made certain it is in good repair," Rethel coaxed.

Sighing deeply Herger removed his weapons' belt and bent over dragging the leather and scale off over his head letting it slide to the floor in a glimmering pile.

"Now I'm housebound," Herger grumbled picking up the byrnie and handing it to his sentinel. "Which of you must sit and guard me until he brings it back?" It was custom among the pack that Herger and Buliwyf were never to be left unguarded when they were stripped of armor.

"I would have thought you'd enjoy spending some time with the slave girls," Buliwyf snorted.

"Only if I learn to bake bread. I'm worn out, a man can only do so much," Herger flushed.

"What the little rooster is too tired to crow?" Weath demanded in disbelief.

"I took on mine, Edgtho's and the Arabe's two as well," Herger growled.

"Ah the poor boy is wrung out and hung to dry," Hyglak teased.

"Still a child, he wears out so easily," Rethel grinned. "I'll sit with him while he has his nap and protect him from the women."

"You were snoring before your head hit the furs, old man," Herger retorted.

"I drank over much," Rethel flushed.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Weath looked to where the Arab stood by the sea wall, enthralled. "Ah look at him, it must be soul shaking to view the sea for the first time."

Smiles were exchanged as the Arab made his way cautiously onto the beach. Curious fingers reached out and touched the water then were raised to his lips. A grimace crossed Eban's face as the salt registered. A startled exclamation and the Arab hopped back avoiding the incoming wave.

"Wonder how he will react to the open sea?" Ragnar questioned.

"Herger, you will not be bound to the hall today," Edgtho frowned looking at the Arab playing childishly on the beach thinking himself unseen.

"I won't?" Herger asked faintly. _Why do I not think this is a good thing? Last time he let me out unarmored I had to recover Rethel's dagger from the bottom of a privy hole. _

"Little Brother cannot swim," Edgtho answered.

"Swim? No, no, get Weath to teach him, he swims like a fish," Herger protested.

"Eban is your student," Weath refused.

"Edgtho," Herger's voice came close to a whine.

"It is best he knows how to swim," Skeld's voice had the 'unworldly' tone that marked a 'seeing'.

Herger snarled. "I had plans for tonight. That water is going to be cold."

"The sooner he learns, the sooner you will thaw out," Weath patted his back sympathetically.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Weath and Helfdane shared grins as Herger tried to coax the Arab into disrobing and getting into the water of a protected little inlet.

"No, no I don't think so," Eban stubbornly shook his head and clutched his clothing as tightly as a virgin on her wedding night, peering over the side of the small fishing boat that Herger had borrowed.

"Herger was wise not to try and do this from the beach. Eban will not be able to run," Weath remarked matter-of-factly to Helfdane.

"I will not forget your part in this," Ahmed turned with a glare. His sudden move set the boat rocking much to the Arab's discomfort.

"Buliwyf must need our help with preparations," Ahmed suggested hopefully.

"He told me to teach you to swim and you are going to learn to swim, Little Brother," the nude Herger huffed.

"NO!" Ahmed clutched the gunwale in white knuckled fists.

Herger bent down and grabbed one of the Arab's feet tugging the boot off the struggling man. Reaching for the other foot he took advantage of the fact the Arab hadn't loosened his grip on the railing.

"Be ready," Herger grunted as he reached for the Arab once more.

Ahmed jerked away pressing himself closer to the side of the boat only to receive a shock as Herger wrapped his arms around him breaking the Arab's hold. The other two men cheerfully rocked the boat dumping Herger and Ahmed into the water. Immediately the Norse guide released his hold and swam off several feet. Oars struck the water backing the boat out of the Arab's reach.

Wildly Ahmed thrashed for a moment before instinctively dog paddling.

"See? It is not so hard," Herger moved closer chuckling.

"It is cold," Eban's teeth chattered.

"The sooner you learn to swim, the sooner you can get out," Herger answered cheerfully.

"I could hate you, you know," Ahmed growled paddling for all he was worth.

"Yes, it might keep you warmer. Let me help you out of those wet clothes, swimming is much easier in skin," Herger grinned.

"I do not like this," Ahmed protested as Herger managed to strip him and keep him from drowning all at the same time.

"It is not so bad, there isn't any ice," the Northman tossed the last of Ahmed's garments to Weath standing at the bow of the boat.

"I will never be the same," Ahmed hissed.

"A warm fire and a willing woman will soon have things back to normal," Herger smirked.

"Now watch me and copy what I do," Herger ordered swimming toward the boat.

Ahmed sighed but tried to imitate the Northman's actions. A relieved smile lit his face as his hand touched the boat only to fade as Weath smiled down and Helfdane took a few sweeps of the oars moving them out of reach once more.

"A bit more practice and we can go back to the hall," Herger ordered.

Time after time the Arab almost managed to clamor back aboard the boat only for it to be backed out of reach.

"He can swim," Herger finally grunted reaching up to haul himself out of the water only for Weath to toast him with a horn of mead as the boat paddled back out of reach. "The Arab has learned quickly, now haul us out," Herger growled.

"A bit cold is it?" Weath grinned mischievously.

"Yes," Ahmed hissed swimming closer.

"Keep moving lad, you'll stay warmer," Helfdane suggested.

"Ah, ah, back a bit Helfdane," Weath shook his finger at Ahmed as the Arab's hand almost touched the gunwale before the boat moved out of reach.

For several minutes Herger and Ahmed swam after the boat.

"I have someone new to hate," Ahmed scowled at the smirking duo standing at the bow of the boat.

"I'll join you, Little Brother," Herger hissed. "You splash much, act like you're drowning. When I yell brace your feet against the boat and pull hard. I will end this." Herger ordered turning and swimming powerfully for the nearest shore.

"Little Brother?" Weath frowned as the Arab began to struggle.

Ahmed allowed his head to slip beneath the waves then pushed himself to the surface thrashing wildly.

Helfdane dropped back to the rowing bench immediately and began moving the boat toward the Arab.

Weath leaned over the edge snagging one of the Arab's arms. "Helfdane lend me a hand he's gone limp."

Herger's head silently popped to the surface and he slipped over the gunwale unnoticed by the two trying to get a firm hold on the Arab to pull him out. **"NOW!"** he yelled as he threw his weight against the backs of the two taunters. Ahmed locked his fingers around a wrist of each man and pulled back as hard as he could bracing his feet . A huge splash welcomed Weath and Helfdane into the cold water. Herger reached over and snagged one of Ahmed's feet pulling the man against the boat's side. Once he was certain the Arab had a good grip on the gunwale he hurriedly backed the boat well away from the cursing pair. Ahmed pulled himself out of the water and landed with a thump on the oak boards.

"Here, Helfdane was kind enough to leave his cloak," Herger tossed the shivering man the heavy garment.

"What about them?" Ahmed asked as he wrapped himself in the warm furs.

"I think a brisk swim and a long walk will be good for them. We will be aboard the dragon ship for many days, there is not much room to stretch out," Herger said innocently.

Ahmed grinned and moved to the bow. "Ah, Ah," waggling his finger at the pair swimming toward the boat he signaled Herger to back the boat out of reach.

Using a rough piece of cloth Herger dried himself and redressed before calmly rowing the boat once more out of reach of the swimmers. Finding a cloth wrapped bundle of food the guides ate as they watched Weath and Helfdane swim to shore.

"They will be fine now. A bit chaffed perhaps after their long walk but that is only to be expected," Herger smirked as he began rowing them back to the hall.

* * *

herkleodi- old norse, armor

lamellar-a style of armor consisting of a shaped heavy leather jerkin with sleeves covered in overlapping metal plates twice as long as wide. Lamellar scale may have been the armor used by the Byzantine Emperor's Varangian Guard.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north.**_

_Today Herger instructed me in the skill of swimming. Since I was banished to the incredible cold water until I learned how, I proved to be a most worthy student. __During my lesson I learned that boats are often unstable and might cast a person off much like a fractious camel. _

_These men will not be open to the teachings of Mohammed.__They seem to fear the covenant between man and Allah. __This will not stop my efforts in teaching them the proper way of things. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Herger, Edgtho is pacing the beach like a wolf," Ahmed warned as they drew near the hall.

"Ah, he will first make certain we are uninjured, then it will be the lecturing, ending with both of us tucked protectively under his wings while he fusses over us like a first time mother," Herger chuckled.

"Can he hear you?" Ahmed asked worriedly as Edgtho came to a stop and seemed to glare at the approaching boat.

"Yes," Herger grinned.

"You get to explain," Ahmed hissed.

"Of course," Herger nodded.

Buliwyf and Roneth stalked down and joined Edgtho who now stood with crossed arms glaring at the back of his guide's head as Herger rowed to shore.

"They are alone," Buliwyf remarked.

"Yes," Edgtho snickered, keeping a stern look on his face.

"I will enjoy hearing this story," Roneth's eyes danced.

"It should be most . . . enlightening," Edgtho agreed.

"You are not angry?" Buliwyf asked curiously. _It is always upsetting to him when Herger is unguarded. This time the Guide lacks even his armor._

"It is my fault," Edgtho sighed.

"How so?" Roneth asked.

"**Two** guides? And only Helfdane and Weath to watch over them?" Edgtho muttered. "What was I thinking?"

"What do you think they did with them?" Roneth asked curiously.

Edgtho tilted his head and looked along the shore line. "They are walking back, very soggy and most unhappy."

"I will send Haltaf with horses to bring them back," Roneth turned.

"No, let them walk. It will be good for them," Buliwyf ordered. _And it will give Herger time to settle his sentinel before they arrive. Edgtho is covering it well but he is still angry at his guide being unguarded._

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Eban can swim," Herger announced cheerfully as he grounded the boat and allowed Edgtho, Buliwyf and Roneth to drag it higher onto the beach.

"So can Weath and Helfdane," Edgtho snorted.

"Yes, a good thing that, what with them falling overboard," Herger hopped out of the boat and tried to slip by his sentinel.

"Did they have help . . . falling overboard?" Edgtho demanded stepping in front of his guide cutting off his . . . escape.

"Perhaps," Herger fidgeted.

"Where is your armor?" Edgtho growled.

"You have it," Herger smiled sweetly and leaning closer making sure his chill skin registered. _Come on notice that I'm cold and need to warm up. Lectures can wait Sj__á__lfr_. _Damn, you're not going to skip the lecture are you?_

Edgtho scowled and took a step back. "So, you were unprotected?"

"I am not a child, Watchman," Herger's warm tone chilled.

"No, if you were a child I could spank you," Edgtho grumbled.

Herger scowled at his companions as chuckles were heard.

Edgtho sighed dragging a hand through his curls. "What if you and Eban had been stolen? You make a most tempting prize."

"You are the teacher it is for you to instruct Eban in a guide's responsibilities," Buliwyf chided softly.

_They are getting entirely too good at turning my own conscience against me. Weath and Helfdane will be sore for a week walking all that distance in wet clothes. _"I should not have done it. We were playing and things got out of hand," Herger admitted sheepishly.

Edgtho leaned down and snuffled along Herger's jaw even going so far as to publicly pet and stroke his hair and back

Buliwyf nodded faintly at the shocked Guide. _Now you know just how much Edgtho is still distressed by the happenings in the cave._

Herger leaned close wrapping his arms around his sentinel's waist. //I was careful. I could have easily reached the hall before any boat from shore could take us. No ship from the sea could have passed without you knowing of it.// The guide simply let his sentinel wrap his senses around him.

//I know. I just . . . hold to tight. If you need time for yourself I will make myself scarce.// Edgtho offered.

_I have made him question his place in my heart. He feels himself a burden. I must make this right before we start the hunt. _//I'm going to need you to protect Eban and me from Weath and Helfdane. Their armor will have rubbed them sore not to mention wet boots.// Herger smiled impishly and hugged his sentinel.

//They earned it letting you get the best of them.// Edgtho responded. Tension leached out of the dark haired man and he openly snuffled Herger's hair resting his cheek on the smaller man's head.

"I think there is a tale to be told," Buliwyf rumbled turning the group toward the hall. "Little Brother what happened to your clothes?"

"They're wet, some**one** pushed me into the sea while I was still dressed," Eban growled at the memory.

"I took your boots off first," Herger pointed out before bouncing out of reach.

"You said he learned to swim?" Buliwyf looked over at Herger.

"He learned quickly once he understood he was stuck in the water until he did learn," the Norse guide chuckled.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**** 13****th**

"I can dress myself!" Ahmed clutched his bag tightly surrounded by the giggling slave girls.

"Go now, this is no place for you. The Huntsman is prowling," Herger waded in lightly swatting behinds and kissing cheeks as he sent the girls to other duties.

"Thank you," Eban sighed setting the bag down and opening it to remove clean clothes.

"They only tease because you are . . . something new," Herger explained.

Ahmed nodded sharply.

"Edgtho is on edge and will not settle until he has made certain both of us are undamaged by our adventure," Herger said. "Stand still and do not flinch away. It is very difficult not to move when you are the object of such scrutiny. If you move . . . he will react as if you are the hare and him the fox."

"Is this wise?" Ahmed hissed. _**If**__ I am a guide and __**if **__I am wakening as they claim. I do not want Herger to cut my throat._

"That trouble is settled, Little Brother, there is no danger," Herger soothed.

Herger pulled his clothes off and tossed them onto his bedding. "Sjálfr, you may begin."

Edgtho silently moved in, sensitive fingers brushed over bare skin, soft snuffles filled the air. The dark head tilted as the sentinel listened intently to the sounds made by his guide's body, sharp eyes searched for injuries. The Huntsman reached for Herger's clothes helping his guide to dress. A dark dangerous look was directed to a doorway by the Sentinel. A terrified little squeak and the watching girl darted off.

"Give me the cloak Little Brother. Remember do not run," Herger tugged the thick fur out of Eban's grasp and whisked it out of reach.

Eban gritted his teeth facing the bed box and waited.

Edgtho prowled closer but stayed at Herger's shoulder.

"Make certain he is uninjured my Watchman," Herger ordered keeping a grounding hand on Edgtho's back.

_You can feel the touch of his senses. _Ahmed gasped as gentle hands brushed his shoulders a moment before withdrawing. _Herger is right, all I want to do is run. It is as if a lion is considering me for his meal. _The touch of Edgtho's breaths as the Huntsman snuffled him raised goosebumps on the Arab's skin.

"Turn around Little Brother it is almost over," Herger promised.

Eban raised startled eyes at Edgtho's angry whine. The sentinel's dark eyes were troubled as he met the Arab's.

Edgtho snarled in fury. _Guide! They hurt a guide._

"Edgtho?" Ahmed questioned.

The sentinel shifted uncomfortably and glanced down before quickly raising his gaze. Herger peered around Edgtho to see what the problem was. The Norse guide squeaked, paled, and turned hurriedly away.

"It is a sign of my covenant with God," Ahmed explained gently once he realized what so disturbed the two men.

//I think we have finally found a God that Skeld will not be making offerings to.// Edgtho snorted.

//Not if that is the offering required. What would he demand if he were displeased?// "You must have a very harsh god, Little Brother." Herger muttered.

"His shoulders and arms are tightening up," Edgtho growled laying gentle hands on the Arab's shoulders.

"Not used to swimming. I will find some oil, better to rub the soreness out now," Herger rambled.

"I am done, Eban. Get dressed but leave your shirt off so we can take care of the strained muscles." Edgtho ordered.

**13th13th 13th13th13th13th**

_Everyone should have a sentinel around to rub the aches from his muscles. _Ahmed groaned in pleasure as gifted hands drew the pain from his abused shoulders and arms. _If I'm not careful he'll put me to sleep. _The Arab yawned widely before dozing off.

//Lay down Sjálfr, I will ease your aches as well.// Edgtho ordered.

Herger stripped off his upper garments and stretched out next to Eban. _I am getting to old to swim about in a freezing sea. _//Ah yes right there.// The golden haired guide moaned as his sentinel found an especially tight spot. //Eban did very well.//

//That is good.// Edgtho answered distractedly almost humming in pleasure as he nurtured his guide.

//Are you done with my armor yet?// Herger 'asked' sleepily. Edgtho's hands paused in their movements guiltily before continuing. //What have you done?// The guide prodded.

//It is only a small thing.// Edgtho 'said' soothingly.

//You didn't! Edgtho we have discussed this before.// Herger growled and tried to turn over only to be pinned by his determined sentinel.

//It pleases me to do so Sjálfr.// Edgtho nipped the side of Herger's neck gently. //At least when I mark you, there is no blood involved.// The sentinel's tone was decidedly smug.

//You should not waste your prize money on me. Buy some preeties for our wives or something to enchant that horde of children we've been blessed with.// Herger 'growled

//I already did. As for wasting my prize money I simply keep **all** my treasure in one place.// Edgtho 'responded'.

//Where is it?// Herger sighed in defeat.

//Under your bag.// Edgtho reached out and drug the armor around to where Herger could see the changes. Two new small plates of gold had been added to each sleeve of the very expensive armor. The gold plated scale gleamed from the care it had been given.

//Oh shoot me now. Edgtho this will glow in the dark it is so brightly burnished. Would you make me a target?// Herger chided.

//The shine will have dulled by the time we reach King Hrothgar's holdings.// The dark sentinel answered calmly.

//Thank you for polishing and oiling it.// Herger 'said'. //Did you find what is needed?//

//There is no armor in Eban's size to be found. Few men can afford to dress half grown sons in chain. Skeld says we will find a byrnie for him in the hall of King Hrothgar. I did find a well made sword in a size to suit him though.//

//How much did it cost us?// The guide asked distractedly.

//The value of thirteen milking cows. A bargain really, the hilt is too narrow for most hands.// Edgtho 'answered'.

//Less than I had thought.// Herger 'said' sleepily.

//Sleep brother, I will keep watch.// Edgtho eased back covering both guides against a chill, then settled nearby to sharpen Herger's weapons.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Herger, why is it that you and I are the only ones offered two women?" Eban hissed as he sat down at the long table.

"You are the only one offered two. I take Edgtho's woman so as not to insult Forkbeard or the girl," The Norse guide explained.

"Why was I given two?" Eban demanded.

"You are a very strong guide. Forkbeard is hopeful that you will find his holding . . . pleasing and settle here. That way when you go on search he will gain a bonded pair. Increasing the security and wealth of his land," Herger answered quietly.

"The watchman follows the guide? I thought sentinels were territorial?" Eban asked.

"They are very protective of the guide's territory. But it is the guide who chooses the territory. It is the way of things" Herger corrected.

Eban looked thoughtful and fell silent while he ate.

* * *

herkleodi- old norse, armor

byrnie- chainmail shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_When__ I commented upon the different manners of speech among the company I received a lesson in not only geography but a hint of deeper social customs. This very close knit group of . . . brothers were born many thousands of miles apart. _

_Roneth is from Saxony along the southern coast of a northern sea that is called the Baltic. _

_Helfdane is from the eastern part of a land mass called Denmark or Daneland projecting into the sea further west. __Halga from the western part of Daneland on an island he calls Mor. Edgtho is from the most northern part of western Daneland__**. **__The Danes are called Dark Norse the population having more dark haired people then the other Northmen._

_Buliwyf, Herger, and the boy Haltaf are from the north and west, a place called Norway. Ragnar and Hyglak are from the eastern side of the same landmass which they call Swedeland. _

_Skeld is from an island far to the west called Erin. He was born in what appears to be a large colony called Black Lake or Dubh Linn in the language of his mother. He is the child of a northern warrior and a native woman. _

_Rethel is from a land even further west which is called Iceland, a journey of some weeks. Although he is a kinsman to Buliwyf. The village of his birth called Reykjavik, which means smoky bay, because of the steam rising from the earth its self. He told me of pools and streams of hot water pouring from the ground. Buliwyf and several other members of the company assured me that this is so._

_Weath is from a Norse settlement in the northern part of an large island to the west, a place he refers to as Laithlinn which seems to be a series of Norse settlements in the land of the Scots. He is the child of a Norse warrior and a native princess. Weath has told me with great pride of a massive stone wall built to keep his mother's people out of the settled lands of the south. I believe this to be the land called Alba. The wall, the one built by the Roman Emperor Hadrian. _

_It is the birthplace of Weath that these men call home, having few ties to the lands of their birth. The wives of Herger and Edgtho are of some blood tie to the chieftain of the hold, a man called Donald Leodson, himself the child of a Northman and a native woman. Mixed blood seems to be of little concern, a man's deeds being of more importance._

_**13**__**th**__**13**__**th**__**13**__**th**__**13**__**th**__**13**__**th**_

Ahmed stared in disbelief as the dragon ship was tilted until its side was barely over knee high to the men standing on the beach. One by one the horses were loaded onto the ship each calmly lifting its feet out of the surf and hopping onto the wooden planks. Once Hyglak's gentle gelding was loaded they turned to Ahmed's little mare.

"Time for you to ride for a change Lady," Halga patted the mare's neck.

"The waves make her nervous," Ahmed warned as he coaxed the reluctant horse forward.

When a wave slapped at her feet the normally sweet natured animal lay her ears back and balked refusing to take another step.

"What takes so long?" Buliwyf called from somewhere near the ship's prow.

"The white lady doesn't want to sail with us," Weath yelled back. "She doesn't like to get her feet wet."

"Then pick the dog up and set her on board. I want to be at sea with the dawn,"Buliwyf ordered.

"What?" Ahmed asked in confusion. "What does he mean pick her up? It is a horse, one cannot go around picking up horses."

"Of course they can Little Brother," Herger laughed reaching over taking the reins from the Arab's hand.

Halga gently patted the mare before ducking down and sticking his head under her belly, his massive arms wrapped around the slender legs and he lifted her off his feet with a grunt. "Hush now my girl all will be well," Halga crooned as he took several steps to the ship. The mare's ears twitched nervously as she tried to make sense of her position.

Aboard the ship Edgtho reached down and took the reins from Herger's hand keeping a firm tension on the mare's head preventing her from struggling once her feet were placed on the deck. Gently she was soothed before Halga released his hold and stepped away leaving her to stand nervously on her own four feet.

Ahmed stood staring wide eyed in disbelief. _He picked up a horse! One man picked up my horse. Unbelievable how can I recount this when I can hardly believe it myself having seen it._

//It is not just the horse that fears the waves. The Arabe has yet to get his feet wet.// Edgtho told his guide.

//Well then he will not get his feet wet.// Herger smirked. A soft whisper of words had Halga stalking up the shore.

"Come Little Brother time to go aboard," Halga coaxed.

Ahmed blinked a moment before cautiously taking a step back. "Aboard the ship now? How long will we be at sea?" He asked nervously.

Not giving the Arab a chance to run for it Halga plucked the protesting man from the sand and tossed him over his shoulder. Carrying Ahmed to the ship he dumped him with much less care than the mare onto the oak decking. "We will sail west and north for a five day if the weather is clear. There will be a storm, there is always a storm," Halga answered.

"It is more dignified to make your own way Little Brother instead of being tossed aboard like a girl taken in a raid," Herger sniggered.

Ahmed glared at Herger as he stood and readjusted his clothing. _Five days . . . well at least we will go ashore at night._

"Are we loaded?" Buliwyf stalked back checking to make certain the horses were secured amidships himself.

"Everything is loaded, including one skinny Arabe," Halga laughed softly.

"It is time to sail," Buliwyf hopped overboard offering his hand to his cousin Eric Forkbeard. "I thank you for the use of the ship."

"Try to return it undamaged," The huge red head hugged his cousin, slapping his back.

"It is in the gods' hands," Buliwyf reminded.

"Take care kinsman, I fear for you on this hunt," Eric said seriously.

"The call must be answered," Buliwyf reminded watching as Edgtho leaned out over the waves now standing at the bow of the dragon ship. "Herger?"

"Yes, my Lord?" the blond guide walked up unconsciously shifting from one foot to the other Edgtho's unrest affecting him.

"What disturbs the Huntsman?" Buliwyf demanded.

"He hunts where I cannot go. It is as if he can hear voices on the wind. This will be a difficult hunt indeed," Herger admitted bitterly. "Already I have pulled him from the stillness and the sun has yet to rise. He would eat nothing and prowled throughout the night."

"A hunt in truth then and not some drunken dream." Buliwyf's jaw tensed as he looked north.

"Launch the dragon," Eric called.

Ahmed held his breath as his companions and the Northmen of Eric's hall righted the ship by sheer muscle and pushed it out to float on the sea. Soon all the company was aboard along with a crew of eighteen of Forkbead's warriors. Skeld took the tiller and headed north. The sail was raised and they were on their way. An escort of a half dozen fishing boats would sail with them as far as the headland before turning back to their duties.

**13th13th13th13th13th**

"Down wind Little Brother," Herger grasped the suddenly green faced Arab by the shoulder pushing him against the gunwale at the stern of the dragon ship. _I should have taken Weath's bet. We haven't cleared the headland and Eban is heaving._

Skeld wrinkled his nose and shook his head as the Arab gagged. Tightening his hands on the styri he kept close watch on the wind lest it change abruptly, placing him downwind of the spewing Arab.

"Herger, Edgtho has gone into the stillness and Buliwyf can not call him back." Haltaf rushed up.

Herger abandoned Eban to his misery as he rushed forward intent on the zoned Edgtho. _It is my hope I have not ill-wished Edgtho to avoid the Arabe's sea belly._

Haltaf winced and hurried forward before Herger could order him to tend Eban. Weath refused to meet the harried Herger's eyes making certain to stay well away from the seasick Arab.

"I'll see to the lad. You know Weath has a belly like a breeding woman, he'd only join the Arabe in heaving over the side," Helfdane snorted and calmly made his way aft to at least sympathize with the distressed man.

Worried looks lingered on the 'lost' sentinel as the pack made last minute adjustments to the load.

"Brother!" Herger tugged Edgtho's head down so the sentinel's nose was buried against his throat. //Come to me.// Hands tugged gently on Edgtho's dark curls and patted the still cheeks. _What sense has been trapped so deeply. _

Buliwyf had his arms wrapped around the dark warrior from behind cradling the sentinel protectively. "I think it is his ears."

"He has stopped breathing help me lay him down," Herger ordered sharply.

The guide never stopped crooning to his sentinel as they stretched him out on the deck. Herger lay down beside him and rolled Edgtho until his head rested over the guide's heart. //Come back to me Sjálfr.// Gentle hands patted and stroked exposed skin. "Sentinel! Hear me and return now!" **//EDGTHO!//** Herger's voice changed to a dangerous snarl. The sentinel took a deep gasping breath. "Good, that's good, Sjálfr another breath now," Herger urged. Gasping breaths settled out into a normal rhythm and Edgtho buried his face into the familiar warmth and aroma of his guide. //Yes, I am here brother.// Herger cuddled the shaking man close.

"What is wrong?" Buliwyf asked very softly.

Edgtho muttered faintly seemingly trying to crawl inside his guide.

"What?" Herger demanded.

//Whales, I got lost in the whale song.// Edgtho admitted sheepishly. //Signal Forkbeard the whales say the fishing is good to the south of the headland.//

"There are whales to the south. Edgtho says the fishing is good and to let the Forkbeard know," Herger reported.

"**Whales!** He . . . next time I throw him in the sea," Buliwyf scowled down at the pair.

//You will eat and sleep. Don't argue, you are exhausted and the hunt not even begun.// Herger tugged a bit roughly on one of the soft black curls. //Years, it has been years since you were trapped by something as familiar as the whale song.// The shaken guide 'grumbled'.

//I'm sorry.// Edgtho 'said' trying to move away. //I will be alright now. Go do as you want.//

//You are what I want.// Herger huffed pulling the other man tightly against himself. //I just worry.// "Someone bring Edgtho something to eat," Herger called.

Edgtho hesitantly tasted the smoked fish before attacking it as if he were half-starved.

"Sjálfr?" Herger nodded to the few remaining crumbs.

"First thing that has tasted right in days." Edgtho fidgeted.

"You did not think this was something I should know?" Herger scowled.

//I didn't want to . . . burden you.// the dark sentinel muttered.

//Is this because of the cave?// the guide asked faintly.

//No, you were over tired and smelled off.// Edgtho assured the other man.

_Smelled wrong? Oh the girls. _Herger considered thoughtfully. _Too long from home._

//Eban is miserable.// Edgtho noted.

"A good thing we did not gift him the sword yet," Herger chuckled.

"Cut his own throat to end the wave sickness," Buliwyf laughed from his stance at the prow.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Shouldn't we land for the night soon?" Eban asked hopefully. The Arab sat huddled between a pair of sea chests in a miserable knot arms wrapped around his tender belly.

"No Little Brother, we stay at sea until we make landfall in Hrothgar's kingdom," Herger answered cheerfully.

The Arab simply curled in on himself with a whimper.

"I brought you something to eat," Herger plopped down on one of the benches to set out the food.

"No, no food," Eban 'whimpered'.

"There is water. You must drink lest you fall ill," Herger coaxed.

_Fall ill? Does the fool not see that I am most ill already?_ Ahmed thought to himself.

"You will feel better with something in your belly," the Norse guide promised.

"If I had the strength I would cast you into the sea," Ahmed growled before lurching to his feet and hanging over the side once more.

"Don't eat then, but this may be your last chance for a while. Edgtho says there will be a storm by dawn," Herger warned.

"Truly I have been cursed," Ahmed slumped back to the deck as the painful heaves ended.

* * *

**Author's note:**

It is possible for a strong man to carry a large animal this way. An Arabian horse weighs on the average between 800 and a 1,000 pounds. Asbjrrn 'Bear' Riis the actor who played Halga in the movie stood 6'6" and weighed 315 pounds. People of this period were extremely familiar with carrying great weights as a matter of course. Consider the weight of weapons and armor these warriors lived in. On more than one occasion I have seen my father or husband . . . assist an animal into a truck or trailer. Neither man weighed over 200 pounds at the time.

I can remember quite vividly my brothers and other local boys taking turns lifting the back end of a pickup truck. I once measured the distance my father carried a 500 lb anvil before setting it into the back of a 1968 dodge pickup, 57'. These 'events' were just a matter of course working around a farm. Of course this isn't the fancy weight lifting you see where a man holds 400 lbs over his head. This is supported weight at chest or shoulder making a huge difference.

styri-rudder old norse


	11. Chapter 11

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_By the will of Allah I survived my journey to the lands of King Hrothgar. These pagan men seem to be hardened to the icy rains and cold even seeming to thrive in pitting themselves against the sea and storm.__We were tossed about for two miserable days by a storm that I was certain would sink their frail vessel at any moment. I must confess too that thought had a great deal of appeal to me during my malaise.__With a rough kindness these foreign men nurtured me as best they could. Helfdane even going so far as to somehow nurse a fire long enough to prepare a warm broth in an attempt to ease my suffering._

_The dragon ship or drakkar as it is called in the north is a shallow draft, uncovered vessel approximately 100 foot long with a 20 foot beam and is powered by either a sail or 30 oars. Herger has said that a full crew would be 70 men. __Its crew and freight are exposed to the weather. The ship is amazingly strong despite its light build. The wooden planks are lapped over each other in such a manner that it allows the ship to twist without rupturing at the seams. There is no ram, it is made in such a manner that the bow and stern are equally created to cut the water thereby allowing the ship to be rowed in either direction without the need to turn it around. There are no set benches for the rowers, instead each man's possessions are packed in a chest of suitable height for him to sit upon ingeniously providing storage without the loss of space. __So shallow is the ship's draft it can be rowed or sailed in water that is slightly over knee deep. Its structure is such that it is of light enough weight that the ship's crew can portage the ship from one body of water to another. Ships are often turned upside down and used for the roof of a building or as a temporary shelter. _

_Unlike the galleys of the south there are no slaves to man the oars. When I questioned Herger as to why they did not avail themselves of the labor he laughed most rudely. Then asked a question of me revealing perhaps a greater wisdom then that of my own people: "Arabe, slaves have to be fed, yes? __And guarded when you go ashore? Every man on a drakkar is a warrior, doubling the amount of fighters available . . ._

_I had heard of the huge sea creatures that blow water through a hole in their heads. __I honestly believed them to be the fabrication of some crazed seaman. That was before our ship was surrounded by more than ten of the ship sized creatures. The Northmen seemed unconcerned until one individual actually pushed against the ship turning it in a slow circle. When he approached once more, Edgtho claimed it as kin to Herger and that it was trying to seduce the dragon, __Halga swatted it across the nose with an oar and ordered it to go . . . seduce a female of his own persuasion. I saw fear even on Buliwyf's face when the great behemoth__passed under the ship lifting the vessel from the water for a moment before swimming off to join its companions. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"We'll be going ashore soon?" the miserable Arab croaked hoarsely. For hours it seemed the poor man had hung over the side of the ship.

"No Eban we will not go ashore until we reach the hold of Hrothgar," Herger explained gently once more. He sat down on a chest and looked down at the Arab. Eban huddled on the deck where he was trying to ease his aching stomach muscles."You will soon adjust to the motion. Are you hungry? There is bread spread with grease, cabbage and smoked fish." Herger held out the hollowed out loaf.

"No, no, nothing to eat, **no**!" Eban turned pale and rolled away from the food.

A sharp smack filled the air along with a pained yelp from Herger. "Be off with you," Helfdane growled protectively. "Else I'll tell Eban about when you tried to ride a camel."

"Those creatures are evil," Herger huffed as he bounced off.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Huddled against the side of the ship, despite his seasickness Eban took note of how the crew hurried to secure any loose gear and checked the bindings on each chest making sure they were securely bound to the deck. The horses were hobbled and their tethers shortened. The mast was removed and tied snugly to the deck. The huge red sail repositioned to make a covering over the center of the ship, covering the horses and much of the supplies.

"What is it?" Eban grasped Herger's calf bringing him to a stop.

"A storm, Little Brother." Herger's grin was wild.

"Shouldn't we head to shore?" the Arab almost whimpered.

"Too late, the nine sisters want to dance," Helfdane sat down on a chest near the southerner.

Edgtho's normally dark eyes looked wild and had turned golden as he wrapped his arms around Herger from behind before resting a cheek on his guide's golden hair.

"Nine sisters? Dance? I don't understand," Eban groaned laying his head against the ship's side.

"Aegir**, **god of the sea is renowned for his parties. He has nine daughters called the Billow Maidens," Helfdane answered distractedly his eyes locked on the horizon. "It doesn't appear to be too bad."

"Just a small storm, the one that comes on its heels is stronger . . . you should tie Eban to a chest that he might not be washed overboard," Edgtho's nostrils flared and he looked back over his shoulder at the dark clouds speeding towards the ship.

_Allah be merciful I have repented most sincerely. Never again will I take pleasure with another man's wife. I have been banished from my home. Stolen by pagan men and drug into this icy land. What lesson is my suffering if I am only to be drown in the sea?_

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

For two days they were tossed about by waves while rain beat down upon the hapless crew.

_They are crazy. We will all drown. _Ahmed watched the cheerful men laugh and exchange insults as if challenging the storm and sea. _Perhaps they have the right of it and death is nothing to fear. _The miserable Arab decided as he was wracked once more by a bout of wave sickness while the ship bucked against the force of the waves.

Helfdane calmly made his way past crew members with the bowl of hot broth. _He has eaten nothing in two days. He was too thin to begin with. _A gentle shake woke the Arab from his stupor. "Eat."

Eban shook his head and tried to push the bowl away but gave in at Helfdane's insistence. Quickly wrapping the hot bowl in the edge of his robe to protect his fingers Eban sipped cautiously.

"Shouldn't we be staying close to land?" the Arab asked as a wave crashed over the ship.

"No boy, this is no day to stay close to the shore." Helfdane smiled and patted the Arab's shoulder comfortingly before moving off.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Wake Little Brother, the sun is shining," Herger urged cheerfully as he plopped down on a nearby chest.

Cautiously the Arab opened an eye and peeked only to see a clear blue sky. "The storm is over?"

"Yes, the storm is over. How is your belly?" Herger asked gently.

"At peace, at least for the moment." Ahmed's other eye opened and he gingerly sat up.

"Here Helfdane worked wonders and made porridge for you." Herger held out a bowl.

"Porridge? What is that?" Eban questioned.

"Boiled oats, a grain, there is honey if you want it sweetened. Go on try it," Herger urged.

Cautiously Eban tried a bite then waited to see if it would stay down. _Very bland but oh it tastes so good. _

The ship's sparsely dressed crew unlashed the mast and stepped it. Soon the huge scarlet sail was once more in place and pushing them along. Edgtho and Roneth moved among the horses removing hobbles, lengthening tethers and checking for injuries.

Eban took another bite and studied the nude Herger. "Why is everyone naked or near as?"

"Drying out Little Brother, as should you," Herger answered.

"It is not seemly for a gentleman to go about in a state of dishabille," Ahmed responded in a scandalized tone.

"As you will, but your skin will chafe and you will get sores," Herger said as he stood up getting ready to relieve Buliwyf at the steering board. "Your clothes will dry faster when you are not in them. Be certain to spread your bedding so that the wind and sun will dry it at least."

Ahmed rose and spread his blankets over his chest exposing them to the sun and wind. _These men know more of the sea than I will ever learn. It is a foolish man that does not take good advice. _With a sigh and heightened color the Arab began to strip off his sodden clothing until he was garbed only in his small clothes.

"Dark as walnut, he's even darker than Edgtho," One of Eric Forkbeard's warriors noted in wonder.

"So he'll have plenty of time to let his clothes dry. Unlike you milky skinned blondes," Helfdane stretched exposing his massive chest with it's down of dark curls.

"Scrawny little fellow isn't he? Thought we'd lose him overboard in the storm," another warrior said.

"As weak bellied as a breeding woman," the shipmaster snorted derisively

"His spirit is bigger than Halga. Ready to take us all on when Skeld made a slight about his mother," Buliwyf claimed as he joined them and began turning drying clothes.

"He is truly a companion?" Another man asked curiously.

"Herger says he will be very strong," Weath agreed.

"There is a place for him and his bonded at the table of our lord if he will accept it," a warrior offered.

"He wishes only to return to his home," Weath said.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Clothing was spread on every available surface to dry. The crew ate, played at dice, board games and simply relaxed for several hours. One by one pulling on their clothing as the sun's rays intensified. Eban even joined in, the seasickness seeming to be a thing of the past now.

"How soon will we get to King Hrothgar's hold?" Eban asked curiously.

"We are off course a bit so we must make up the lost miles. Two days perhaps a third if all go well," Buliwyf answered.

"How far does a ship travel in a day?" Eban asked thoughtfully.

"If the weather is good, the sea kind then a bit over 200 miles from one sunup to the next," Halga answered.

_Four hundred miles? And they speak of it as if it were little more than walking to the next village. _Ahmed simply shook his head in amazement.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Ahmed's lesson in navigation came to a halt when they sighted a pod of whales. One entirely too curious whale played with the ship pushing it about for a while.

"If you ever taunt a whale again I will toss you in the sea with it," Weath hissed at Halga.

"I'll help," Buliwyf growled as he stalked back to the stern.

"I was only playing," Halga protested.

"Play with things closer to your own size. A bear perhaps," Herger ordered.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Edgtho stared off to the west a long moment before shedding his boots and climbing up the mast. Raising a hand to shield his eyes against the setting sun he looked west once more. "A drakkar to the west," he called down. "Still too far to identify it."

"Is that a problem?" Ahmed asked worriedly as the warriors around him checked their blades and armor.

"If it has gone a viking then we could be in for a bit of a fight," Herger laughed.

"I thought you were Vikings?" Ahmed exclaimed.

"No Little Brother, a viking is . . . a raider, a pirate, a lawless man. We are keepers of the law." Herger lectured softly.

"Oh," Ahmed frowned.

"Did you think all Northmen raided villages and stole gold and women?" Herger chuckled. Eban flushed. "It is not the raiders you need fear Little Brother it is the traders that will have your skin if you are not careful."

"We are the keepers of the law, Eban," Weath snorted.

"They have seen us and turn this way," Edgtho called down.

"Someone has very good eyes if they spotted us and Edgtho so far he cannot identify the ship," Herger said thoughtfully.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_I have seen with my own eyes the incredible skills these barbaric men possess. Feats of strength and skill with a blade were not totally unexpected considering their uncommon size and wild manner in which they live. The rest has come as a complete surprise. Many of them are craftsmen of great skill. There are artisans and musicians to rival those of my homeland. Even the most common of daily tools is quite often beautifully carved or etched. Roneth creates the most wonderful wooden carvings. Hyglak works with amber, creating jewelry of great beauty. _

_When I remarked on their skill Roneth simply smiled and told me that even Herger can only spend so much time in bed and winter nights are as long as summer days. Days are very long here. You cannot prepare a meal in the length of time that the stars can be seen . . . _

_They play board games requiring no small amount of mathematical skill and strategy . . ._

_They speak of journeys across hundreds or even thousands of miles of open sea as if it were a common occurrence. I am unfamiliar with sea navigation and sailing altogether, yet I believe these heathen men possess skills that are not known in the south. _

_To my shame I discovered that this unworthy student should have applied himself more diligently to his study of mathematics. Even the boy Haltaf easily outstrips me in the ability to figure complex mathematical problems, all done without the use of an abacus. There was much excitement when I attempted to work out a problem using charcoal and a scrap of fabric. They quickly comprehended the values of the written numerals, being most excited by the use of zero. This is something to which they seemed totally unfamiliar, yet understood the benefits of its use immediately. Buliwyf assigned Haltaf as my tutor so that I might learn enough to understand the basics of navigation . . ._

_They do not depend on the stars__**. **__The short nights making it difficult to correct a course. Rather they use several ingenious devices to set their course by the sun. They use also their knowledge of prevailing winds and currents in the waters of which they are familiar. The type of seaweed and birds overhead, whales and other sea animals are also used to locate their position. The navigators among them, men with uncommon skills, can determine location by the color of mud from the sea bottom, difference in water color and temperature. _

_They know of and use maps in the southern style, yet make none of their own. Rather they rely on navigation tools called peloruses, the sun stone, the sun shadow board, the sun compass, and the bearing dial, ._

_The peloruses_ _has two sight vanes and is mounted in such a way that the bearings of objects can be observed. _

_Solarsteinn or sunstones are crystals native to this north country possessing a singular property of changing color to indicate the position of the sun if there is even the least sliver of blue sky._

_The sun shadow board is used at noon each day It is placed in a bowl of water to keep it level and the pin in the center of the board, marked the shadow of the noon sun. Haltaf says it is to double check whether the ship has traveled off course. _

_The sun compass has etched records of the different paths the sun moves across the sky during the different seasons of the year. They claim to able to determine, with great accuracy and at any time of day, their position at sea by rotating the disk of the sun compass until the shadow of the tip in the center of the compass fell on the line etched for that time of year._

_The bearing dial or bearing circle is used to determine latitude I believe. Understanding is difficult I do not possess the necessary skills in their language for such explanations. It is a small platform of wood or stone with a vertical pin in the middle and a pointer, and by observation it seems to be used to track the position of the sun in the sky by marking the placement of shadows on the platform. _

_Herger attempted to explain to me the process to determine longitude once you have made landfall. I confess to being completely bewildered by the subject. Suffice it to say that the project requires a pendulum, four strings of counting beads, a shield with five holes that line up with the brightest stars and 365 equally spaced marks around the edge of the shield._

_Using no written maps it seems to me that in this way they protect trade routes and their homelands from the encroachment of foreigners. I do not know if all the navigational knowledge is committed to memory or perhaps coded in some manner that only they comprehend. _

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Tense moments passed as Edgtho watched from the mast.

"It is Rognvaldr out of Dublin," Edgtho announced as he joined his companions on deck.

"A cousin of Skeld's. There should be news from home then," Weath grinned widely.

A tenseness fell over the ship when a prowling Edgtho nudged Herger behind him keeping himself between his guide and the approaching ship. "Eban to me now!" Edgtho snarled.

Ahmed found himself behind both Herger and Edgtho trying to catch peeks of the other ship.

"What is wrong?" Ahmed hissed.

"Another Sentinel," Herger chuckled. "Relax Little Brother, it is simply a territory thing. See Edgtho is relaxing already.

"Who is it Sjálfr?" Herger bounced on his toes.

"Sean and Halga," Edgtho answered shortly. //They have Sven with them? I fear there is trouble at home.//

//Calm we will find out soon enough.// Herger's eyes were worried as he studied the other ship. _Trouble for sure. _

Before long the two ships rested hull to hull and greetings were exchanged among old acquaintances both from Buliwyf's men and Eric Forkbeard's for the newcomers.

Edgtho moved to the gunwale and studied his counterpart. Spreading his arms wide in welcome, "Children!"

"I'm getting old, Little Brother," Herger sighed deeply looking at the three men as they leapt from one ship to the other and started hugging Edgtho. _Only twelve and he's as tall as Edgtho already._

"Who are they?" Ahmed asked trying to get a good look at the men. _They are all tall but the youngest doesn't look old enough to shave, the other two perhaps as much as thirty years._

"My sons, they are my sons." Herger waded in administering swats, kisses and hugs indiscriminately between the much bigger men.

Halga walked over and lifted the golden haired man off his feet.

"Put me down you old bear," the smaller man fumed.

"How are you little namesake?" Halga chuckled ruffling the annoyed man's hair before setting him back on his own feet.

"I was better before you mauled me," Halga Hergerson grumbled. "I'm a grown man you know, not a child."

Buliwyf and his men greeted the three men heartily slapping backs and exchanging drinking horns.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

_I should find a nice quiet spot before they trample me under foot. _Ahmed eased back out of the crowd and sought a safe place to sit. The touch of eyes upon him was so strong he spun around to find the searcher. Ahmed's heart thundered in his chest when he found himself under the eyes of the guardians.

"Da?" The tall russet haired man demanded.

"This is Eban, he hunts with us." Edgtho stalked over and pulled the dark guide protectively to his side.

"Eban, my sons Sean, Halga, and Sven" Edgtho grasped first the russet haired man's shoulder then the older blonde before wrapping an arm around the beardless youth.

Brilliant green eyes studied the Arab guide from the face of a blonde haired Halga. "A guide unbonded? Is this wise?"

"He was called," Herger wrapped his arms around the other guide. "He's not a bad sort once you get past his accent and constant hand washing."

"Mother always said you could do with a bit more of the washing and less of the talking," the younger man snorted.

"How are the old brood mares?" Herger grinned.

"Dangerous," the Sean muttered.

"What have you done to your mothers? Surely you were not foolish enough to leave without their blessings?" Herger paled and looked west as if expecting Maeve and Sinead to appear at any moment.

"Us? It is you! There are two new babies in the house." Halga sounded scandalized. "At their age no less. Nothing but threats and snarls about what they'll do to the pair of you once your home."

The pack's laughter greeted the announcement.

"That's not good," Herger paled even more and winced. "Remember what they threatened last time and that's four years ago. They were younger then."

"Five, Roneth and Annika are five," Edgtho sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Five? Are you sure?" Herger frowned.

"Very sure." Halga muttered. "It is about Helga. We need to talk privately." The younger bonded pair moved their fathers away from the rest of the visiting crews. Leaving Eban and Sven standing together.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"What about Helga?" Edgtho demanded.

"Thirteen she was last fall," Halga grunted. "The mating need of sentinel to sentinel being strong. The Mams sent Sven to stay with us since he was near to manhood himself." He waved toward Sven explaining his presence.

"She's a woman now," Sean growled.

"So soon? She's only a babe," Edgtho hissed.

"She had longer than you or I, Sjálfr," Herger reminded gently.

"As luck would have it a ship arrived just as we came for Sven," Halga informed his fathers.

"Who?" Herger demanded.

"Kinsmen to the Mams. Some Welshmen from Gwynedd to speak with the Laird. They were on search seeking a bonded pair to hire or offer territory and had heard of our holding," Sean answered.

"The Leod knows my children are not for sale," Edgtho snarled.

"So he told them. There was a young warrior. He was arrogant and Helga laid him flat, not waiting for a brother to avenge his words. Before we knew it, she lay claim to the guide." Halga explained.

"Who is this guide and will he care for her properly?" Herger demanded.

"He . . . well he didn't know he was a guide. It made for a bit of unrest until things were explained. Seems the warrior was none other than Elisedd brother to Idwal Foel their king," Halga chuckled.

"Steel was drawn." Sean rolled his eyes before thumping his guide/brother.

"Idwal, the Bald? Grandson of Rhodri Mawr of Gwynedd?" Herger thundered.

"He isn't bald he keeps his hair shorn like a sheep in the spring," Sean informed his 2nd father.

"It doesn't matter, your sister has gone off with those . . . Welshmen," Herger fumed.

"Rhodri Mawr was a worthy enemy as was his son Anarawd. This is Anarawd's son?" Edgtho asked softly.

Sean nodded yes.

"It was a true bonding?" Herger chewed on his lip.

"Yes, Da. We all felt the binding," Sean said firmly.

"But a Welshman?" Herger grumbled.

"Gone then, another child flown the nest," Edgtho sighed and walked away to stand at the bow of the ship.

Worried looks were exchanged. "He'll be fine. It was the same when you two left to find your own place. Broody as an old hen he is. New babes? What are their names?" Herger soothed his eldest sons.

"Eric and Buliwyf. Handsome lads almost as fine as my grandsons," Sean answered.

"**Your GRANDSONS!** What do you mean **your** grandsons?" Edgtho charged back.

"Thorgal and Blaine's wives delivered boys three weeks ago. They named them Ivar and Roneth," Sean grinned widely.

"Gods! I'm a great-grandfather," Herger hissed in disbelief.

"Do I need to buy a slave to chew your food for you old man?" Edgtho chuckled.

"Your GREAT grandsons too you know," Herger snarled. Edgtho smiled warmly.

"Eric and Buliwyf? Boys then, are your mothers well? Herger asked once he had calmed down.

"They are well," Halga said exchanging an amused look with his brothers.

"Trouble comes." Sean nodded to draw his fathers' attention. Amid ship Sven was intently studying the oblivious Arab. Sven raised a hand and started to touch Eban's dark hair.

"No, this one is mine for a while yet boy," Edgtho said softly.

Sven scowled down the length of the ship at the older sentinel but finally dropped his eyes and backed away from the guide submitting to the Huntsman's authority.

"Damn, we went off and left them together," Herger groaned.

"He simply sniffs around the unbonded. Better to separate them now though before it goes further," Edgtho growled.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"He is a member of the pack and we are on a hunt." Herger gently took the bowl and carved drinking horn from Sven, turning him away from Eban. "Once his obligation is fulfilled then he will search. If it is to be he will find you."

Sven had a rebellious look on his face as if he would challenge his father for a moment before ducking his head and nodding. Gracefully he leapt back aboard the other longship and made his way to the stern putting as much room between himself and the unbonded guide as possible.

The Arab had a questioning look on his face when Herger offered the bowl of stew having noticed the byplay but too far away to hear the words. Edgtho handed him a drinking horn of water.

"Sinead made this for Sven, take this back to your brother," Herger handed Halga the mead filled drinking horn.

_I do not understand, something happened between them but I do not know what. It must be some . . . family thing. _Ahmed's heart thundered in his chest as he locked gazes with the golden haired boy named Sven.

Gentle hands turned him away. "Eat Eban," Edgtho urged him down onto a chest patting his shoulder.

Herger and Edgtho stood together their eyes full of sorrow as they acknowledged the loss of yet another child.

_Think you Eban will stay in the North? Forkbeard has done everything but offer his favorite ax and his daughter to entice him to stay. _Herger 'asked'.

_His heart is in his homeland, he will not stay and Sven will go with him. _Edgtho answered sadly.

_No putting the chick back in the egg. _Herger 'sighed'. _He's completely unbattletrained. How are we going to keep him alive until Sven can claim him?_

_We must trust to our pack and our own swords. Our time is coming to an end and the children's is beginning. _Edgtho nuzzled his companion's hair.

_When did we get so old? _Herger sighed deeply.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Best we sail on and put some distance between them," Halga Hergerson whispered.

"Yes," Herger said distractedly.

"Come Sjálfr, let us say farewell to Sven," Edgtho ordered sadly.

Edgtho stood in the stern watching the other ship sail away. Herger's arms wrapped comfortingly around the other man as he leaned against his bonded. A sad smile and Edgtho stroked Herger's cheek before moving to the mast, kicking off his boots and climbing into the rigging.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"You received bad news," Eban asked softly wanting to help in some way but uncertain of 'Northmen' manners on the subject.

"A daughter of Edgtho's making, has bonded. We will not see her again." Herger took a deep swallow from his drinking horn emptying it. "Edgtho . . . hurts with the leaving of each of the children. It is as it should be yet he grieves." The blond guide turned the horn between his palms distractedly.

"Surely you could visit," Eban suggested carefully.

"A longship is a matter of great distress to the Welsh. No, it is best we do not visit. Helga will have a hard enough time of it without reminding her bonded's people of her difference," Herger studied the carvings on his drinking horn. "Like a bird always singing. A beautiful child with Edgtho's dark curls and elf blue eyes. I will miss her."

Ahmed simply nodded and sat beside the other guide. "I will pray that she might be most welcome among her bonded's people."

"To which God?" Herger teased softly.

"To Allah the merciful," Ahmed smiled.

"Can you ask him to blight those Welshmen's manhood?" Herger growled.

"What?" Ahmed choked.

"She's my baby girl," Herger grumbled.

"I thought that the guide . . . ," Ahmed's voice trailed off at Herger's furious look.

"He'd better not look upon her as a man, else I'll be making a trip to Gwynedd," Herger fumed.

_A guide does not take a sentinel to wed then. _"I will pray that Allah sends her a husband that you will approve of," Ahmed answered.

"No, rather have him send a man that will make her happy," Herger said sheepishly. "I'm worse than Edgtho."

* * *

In 1893, a few years after the Gokstad ship was discovered, an exact replica was built. It was properly named Viking, and a Norwegian sea captain, Magnus Andersen, sailed her across the Atlantic. ' Viking did her finest lap from the 15th to the 16th of May, when she covered a distance of 223 nautical miles. It was good sailing. In the semi-darkness the light from the northern horizon cast a fantastic pale sheen on the ocean as Viking, light as a gull, glided over the wave-tops. We noted with admiration the ship's graceful movements, and with pride we noted her speed, sometimes as much as eleven knots .... We were afforded a first class opportunity of testing Viking's performance when sailing close to the wind. To our great surprise she proved to be in the same class as most modern two-masters '.

Because of the flexibility afforded by the methods used for lashing the planks to the ribs, the bottom as well as the keel could yield to the movement of the ship, and in a heavy head-sea it would rise and fall as much as three-quarters of an inch. Yet, strangely enough, the ship still remained water-tight. The ship's great elasticity was apparent in other ways too. For instance in a high sea the gunwale twisted out of true as much as six inches. '...The rudder is indeed a work of genius. In my experience the side rudder is much to be preferred in such a ship to a rudder on the stern-post; it worked satisfactorily in every way and had the advantage of never kicking, as a stern-post rudder would certainly have done. One man could steer in any weather with merely a small line to help.' Magnus Andersen also relates how well Viking fared in the worst sea she encountered, partly under sail and partly using the drift anchor: '... A real SSW gale was now blowing. Nonetheless, we found that if the ship could carry sail [in these conditions] she would, of her own accord, progress slightly westwards despite the wind direction, and why should we not make use of it when we could? So we hauled in the drift anchor, hoisted the mainsail but reefed as much as possible. Soon Viking was gathering speed, although she could not come closer than six degrees to the wind -- but on the other hand she was not carried off course more than four degrees.' The triumphant Viking was taken to Chicago for exhibition at the Chicago World's fair held in the same year as the crossing.(Bertil Almgren et al, THE VIKING, AB Nordbok, Gothenburg 1975:254).


	13. Chapter 13

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_During our voyage we encountered another longship. __There was some concern as to its intention, fortunately proving to be friends from Skeld's homeland rather than pirates. There were several kinsmen to the company in which I ride. Skeld and Halga each had a grown son among the company. Herger and Edgtho had three sons among them, one of which was very young, just entering manhood._

_Herger and Edgtho made no distinction between them calling all three as son leaving me confused somewhat as to who had actually fathered whom.__I'm certain that the russet haired Sean is Edgtho's son, they look so much one like the other. Halga, named for the Halga that is one of my companions, is a tall sturdy man having much the coloring and mannerisms of Herger leading me to believe that Halga is probably Herger's son. The boy Sven could have been either mans' seeming to take more after his mother in appearance then either Herger or Edgtho. Already he is taller than I and he is still young enough there is no sign of facial hair, a golden haired, blue-eyed youth of uncommon handsomeness. It seems there was some type of disturbance at home prompting the boy's presence with his brothers. I found the all but silent Sven strangely compelling, I wish that there had been more time so that I might have spoken with the boy longer. Perhaps some small comfort to yet another exile._

_The men of Eric Forkbeard hid their fear well but the closer they drew to Hrothgar's lands it grew so strong, it was as if you could taste it on the air as a man passed. The men of Buliwyf seemed to be unafraid, simply resigned to what they must face. _

_Edgtho was more aware of the tension then the others and seemed unable to sleep in a normal manner. Throughout the day he would seek out not only Herger but anyone of his companions and doze while resting against them or simply lay down and rest his head on their lap while they continue whatever chore they set themselves too, offering an occasional touch as if soothing him. _

_As we drew nearer to the lands of King Hrothgar I found myself unable to rest peacefully, waking at all hours as if I had forgotten or mislaid something of great importance. I was uncertain if this was simply nervousness at what was to come or something else. I feel as if it is some great prank the others are playing. Herger seems quite pleased with my restlessness. Edgtho simply watches as if guarding me. The others only smile and nod as if they understand what troubles me yet none of them offer an explanation._

_We made landfall at King Hrothgar's hold before midday. The Northmen were more concerned for the fog cloaking the approach to land then the previous storms we encountered. Once ashore the horses were unloaded . . . _

_Buliwyf wrote in the sand making only one slight mistake, copying my script of some weeks earlier much to my amazement, since he had seen it but the one time. These men have an amazing ability to memorize even the smallest of things. _

_Weath once quoted a conversation heard some ten years before, of over an hour's length without hesitation. __What I found truly amazing the language was Arabic which Weath does not comprehend. Being a gentleman I refused to translate, especially since Herger preens of his . . . exploits with women entirely too much as it is. I cannot help but wonder where the scoundrel met a highborn woman of my homeland though. This ability to memorize such an amount of information seems to be in no small part one of the skills taught to a Bard. The company agreed that Edgtho was capable of the same skill when called upon . . ._

_Herger has gifted me with a sword of Northern manufacture. It is finely made but of such a weight and length as to feel unbalanced to my hand, having been schooled in the use of a southern blade._

_Most of my companions carry a sword as well as at least one short handled ax and a rounded wooden shield of some 24 to 30 inches across with an iron boss in the center. Edgtho being the exception, carries two swords one being some eight inches shorter in length than the other, an uncounted number of other blades secreted about his person and no shield. Whether this is his choice or simply that a shield would be ungainly while he scouts for the company I am uncertain._

_We were met by a herald and taken to the hall of King Hrothgar for an audience with the king. Passing through the village I could not help but feel a chill of ill-fortune at the comments made by the warriors with whom I rode concerning the lack of defensive fortification and questioning the absence of those men of age to be fighters._

_I found Hrothgar's hall to be chill, damp, and exceedingly dim. The beautiful carvings and wood working worth an emperor's ransom, yet the hall was dismal. To my utmost surprise my companions agreed, finding the hall disturbing. For some reason it's location upon a headland was determined by them to be a challenge to their gods._

_Hrothgar proved to be a once powerful warrior now withered and bent with age. I believe him to be nearly blind and fear him to be near death. Buliwyf went forward to have private discourse with the king and returned to his men leading them outside before revealing how serious was the situation._

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"Herger, know you what disturbs the Arabe?" Buliwyf asked softly. His concerned eyes lingered on Eban as he sauntered the length of the ship for the fourth time in an hour. "He is restless."

"A few weeks and Eban will seek out his sentinel," Herger sighed.

"So soon?" Buliwyf scowled. Pausing a moment he nodded thoughtfully. "Ill-timed this search. He will need at least one guardian to go with him and we are hunting. I fear we will not have a man to spare."

"His search will be short. Straight as an arrow he'll fly to Forkbeard's hold," Herger said.

"Eric has no Watchman," Buliwyf reminded.

"One will be waiting for him." Weath announced cheerfully, before plopping down he snagged Buliwyf's horn of mead in the process.

"A seer as well as a thief now?" Buliwyf growled snatching his horn back and smacking Weath on the back of the head.

"No, but that's where Rognvaldr was bound and Eban's been trying to scratch an itch under his skin since we met the other ship." Weath grabbed Herger's wrist and took several swallows from the other man's drinking horn before Herger wrestled his drink away.

Herger huffed and smacked the back of Weath's head as he watched Eban began pacing again.

"Sean is already bond . . . Sven? He's just a boy," Buliwyf hissed.

"Old enough it seems," Herger ran a hand through his shaggy mane tugging distractedly at the braid marking his own bonding. "A watchman is never a child," Herger sighed. "How old were Edgtho and I?"

Buliwyf frowned and nodded. "Eban has a good head on his shoulders but he's to curious for his own good. Sven is steady but far too serious for one so young. A good match they should balance each other."

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

"**ODIN!"** Buliwyf bellowed from his place at the bow peering into the mist.

"What is Builwyf doing?" Ahmed asked Herger.

"We will make landfall this morning," Herger answered.

"In this fog?" Ahmed questioned shivering at the air's clammy touch.

"Yes," Herger smirked.

"But you cannot see your hand before your face," Ahmed protested.

"Yes, that is so," Herger agreed cheerfully peering into the fog.

"**ODIN!"** Buliwyf bellowed.

"Rethel." Edgtho called down from his position up on the mast.

Eban started to ask another question.

"Down," Herger pulled Ahmed down to join him as he squatted on the deck while Rethel fired a fire arrow from behind them into the mist.

"Wha . . . ?" Eban spluttered.

"**ODIN!" **Buliwyf bellowed and paused to listen.

Once more a fire laden arrow was launched in front of the ship.

"**LAND! **Three ship's lengths ahead," Edgtho called from above.

Cautiously the ship was rowed forward, gradually they made out a small blaze from one of Rethel's arrows. Gently the dragon ship grated upon the pebbled beach. Edgtho was the first man ashore disappearing into the mist. Men leapt into the surf dragging the ship higher onto the beach. While warriors stood guard, the horses and gear were unloaded.

"Here Little Brother you will need this." Herger tossed a sword to the Arab.

"I cannot lift this," Ahmed protested.

"Grow stronger," Herger chuckled.

Edgtho ghosted into view cocking his head he announced. "A rider." Rethel slipped into the shadow of a tree drawing his bow. Warriors tensed waiting for an attack. The scout's sensitive nostrils flared. "Perfume."

"A woman," Rethel lowered his bow with a snort.

The rider appeared out of the mist carrying a staff with Hrothgar's banner upon it. The man demanded to know who they were and why they were there.

"A herald," Weath huffed in disgust.

"It's a silk swaddled messenger boy," Ragnar grumbled.

Herger chuckled and patted the blushing Eban's back. "You were never that bad Little Brother."

"Where are they going?" Eban demanded as the longship began to draw away from the shore.

"Home Little Brother, they have no part in what is to come," Halga said as he gently pushed Eban toward his mare.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Following the herald, Buliwyf lead the pack to Hrothgar's holding. Soft curses and disgusted mutters were exchanged along with disbelieving looks.

"No wall, no moat, not even a presentable fence," Rethel hissed.

"You couldn't keep a cow out of this place," Helfdane growled.

"Women and children barely a man between fifteen and fifty," Hyglak groaned as Hrothgar's people watched the warriors pass.

"Would he call the wrath of the All Father down on himself," Herger gasped in disbelief as the great hall came into view.

"What is wrong?" Eban demanded.

"He has built his hall on the headland," Herger hissed. "It is not done, such arrogance will call down the judgment of the gods upon him."

"Perhaps it has," Edgtho murmured softly.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Several snickers were heard when the herald began a long winded introduction of Buliwyf and his men to King Hrothgar and his Queen Weilew only to be cut off mid word.

"I know him, I sent for him," Hrothgar huffed testily.

Ahmed studied the king. The man had once been as powerful a warrior as Buliwyf was now bent and withered. Wrapped in a heavy fur he still seemed chilled. His rheumy eyes seemed to wander as if he were near blind.

Weilew was much younger than her husband, a tall handsome woman her eyes held desperation and an unspoken thanks as Buliwyf treated her husband as if he were still that strong warrior with a sword in his hands.

"What troubles this place old man," Buliwyf demanded softly one warrior to another.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

After the audience, Buliwyf gathered his men and lead them out into the courtyard by their horses so they might consult without being overheard.

"So the old stories are true," Herger said after a long silent pause as the information sank in.

"The stories say that all this land was once theirs," Weath muttered.

"You cannot aid those who will not help themselves." Hyglak grunted in disgust staring out over the unfortified hold.

"No winning this battle," Ragnar agreed.

"We should ride out," Helfdane growled.

Edgtho's increasing restlessness caught Buliwyf attention. "Be in the mist," he gave the sentinel permission to scout the area.

//Leave this to Buliwyf and me.// Herger counseled.

Nodding Edgtho mounted his horse and rode out.

"Arabe do not speak of guides or sentinels," Buliwyf ordered. "It will be easier for us all. Doubtful these people have ever seen one."

The heated debate continued for some time. Before Edgtho's disturbed 'voice' interrupted Herger's discourse. //There is a child. Bring someone from the hold so that he might see a familiar face.//

"Edgtho has found something," Herger announced turning from the arguing men he entered the hall and called for someone to ride with them. The men mounted their horses and were joined by Queen Weilew and several of her people.

**13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th****13****th**

Edgtho knelt down sweeping the hysterical nude little boy into gentle arms. The odors of fear, fresh blood and the child's panicked screams overwhelmed the sentinel sending him into a near zone as he 'hunted' for the danger.

//Stay with me Sjálfr.// Herger slid from his horse and grasped the boy's shoulders trying to silence the child and call his sentinel back. Speaking firmly Herger tried to reach the terrified child. "Boy, who did this?" The boy's screams broke off as the child stared into the bonded pair's gentle faces. Terror had stolen the boy's words. Tiny hands were pressed tightly over his ears as if trying to shut out all sound.

"I know him, he is from a farm further up the glen. I will take you there," the queen said as she slid from her horse. Gently she wrapped the child in the folds of her own cloak before lifting him up to one of her retainers. "Take the boy back to the hall and give him to Olga," she ordered. Remounting she lead the hunting pack toward the boy's home.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Silently the men dismounted and slipped through the brush and trees to surround the house.

"Do not step in front of me," Rethel warned Eban calmly as the Arab started to cross his field of fire.

At Buliwyf's signal the warriors burst into the hut. Long moments passed and the shaken warriors exited the building. Herger signaled the all clear as he stepped over to lean against a post. Roneth and Halga walked off with a comforting arm wrapped around each other.

Eban cautiously joined the men, then entered the house. Blood seemed to congeal on every surface, a beheaded, eviscerated body hung from the rafters head down bleeding out. The Arab turned away with a gulp. He approached a blanket covered bed unable not to see what was beneath the covering. Lifting the blanket a woman's dismembered arm slid from the bed. Gulping Eban rushed outside to vomit over the porch rail. None of the shaken warriors remarked upon Eban's undignified flight and response.

"The boy must have crawled into some hole to escape." Halga muttered.

"So they are real," Herger said in a flat tone.

"They have been . . . **gnawed **upon," Ahmed choked in horror. "What kind of a man could do that?"

"Not man, Wendol. It is said that they eat the dead," Herger answered in a deadly calm voice finally giving name to the evil that stalked this land.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Returning to the hall they found a old one-eyed man, a survivor from one of the northern villages, that had survived an attack by the Wendol.

"Claws like a bear," He told them. "First there were small raids against the outlying farms.

"Did they go on two legs or four?" Buliwyf asked calmly.

"Both, sometimes it was on two, others on four," the old man answered. "Then came the main attack. They came in the mist. Like they could see in the black dark. They brought the fyre wyrm. Saw it clear I did."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** At this point the historian in me would like to point out that the scimitar used by Ahmed in the movie was not produced until well over a century after this story was set. A tempered sword cannot be ground down without ruining the temper, thereby making it useless as a weapon. Cutting the length down would destroy the balance making it awkward to use.

Swords were extremely expensive. A warrior would have never ruin the edge on his sword to hack points on logs when axes were much cheaper and better suited to the job. Think of grinding up prime rib to use as hamburger. Yes it works but why would you want to do it? A decent sword would have been valued at roughly what 3 mid-sized automobiles would cost you. An ax would cost about the value of a nice dinner.

* * *

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_This is a land of incredible beauty with so many colors of green. Trees grow so thickly that the ground beneath them is in a perpetual twilight. So large grow the trees that two men cannot grasp hands around them. Yet an ancient horror lives hidden in the shadows._

_In my innocence, I scoffed at the fear in the eyes of these mighty warriors when first we started on our journey. Now that I have seen with my own eyes the horror hidden in this land, I cannot help but admire the courage that led them here instead of fleeing into the deserts of the south . . ._

_There is some manner of creature that haunts this land: a thing of legends and night terrors. With my own eyes I have seen the results of their coming. A small homestead was attacked leaving only one small boy to survive. I fear the child will never recover from what he has seen. The bodies of his kin were beheaded and hung as if they were carcasses being prepared for butchering. I saw the marks upon flesh where the bodies had been gnawed upon. These . . . demons are called Wendol._

_Even the way these Northmen grieve is different from my people. They laugh, joke, and insult not only each other but those that are dead. For them there are no paid mourners and casting of ashes. Stories are told most often at the deceased's expense instead._

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

//We need to keep an eye on Eban. He's very distressed.// Edgtho's worried dark eyes lingered on the Arab as he pushed his food around eating little and not touching the meat at all.

//He is not the only one shaken. Even Buliwyf was ill when no one was looking.// Herger answered.

Hrothgar squinted at Buliwyf's warriors and fell silent for a long moment. "Didn't Eric die many years ago," he muttered in a puzzled tone.

Buliwyf frowned worriedly. _He wanders in his mind. _His eyes followed Hrothgar's gaze to where the torch light danced in golden hair creating a halo around Herger's head. _It has been so long I don't even think about it. Damn, I had forgotten that Hrothgar had sailed with my father after Eric and Bjorn had joined his company. _

"Eric has been dead some thirty years now, my Lord. That one is Herger, his son," Buliwyf explained.

"His son?" Hrothgar took a drink as he peered myopically at Herger. Leaning forward he squinted hard then nodded. "Eric bred true, his son is a Companion as well?" Hrothgar demanded. His words cut through the room bringing a halt to conversations.

Edgtho's head came up and he held Buliwyf's troubled gaze for a moment before allowing Herger to distract him.

Buliwyf sighed silently no way hide the bonded pair in their midst now. "Yes."

"There are no Companions. They are no more than the ramblings of drunken storytellers." Prince Wigliff scoffed.

"I have known a few," Buliwyf said calmly. _Most of whom call me Uncle. _His very presence a challenge to the arrogant prince.

" Jarl Hygiliak, father to Buliwyf had a bonded pair among his warriors." Hrothgar snapped at his son. "The old stories have much of the truth in them.

Wigliff fell silent seething at the public set down.

Edgtho scowled down at his plate listening to the words. //This will only make things more difficult.//

//It will give the villagers heart, thinking a Guardian has come.// Herger 'said'.

//They will not be **afraid **of you. Nor will they expect you to perform miracles.// Edgtho reminded bitterly.

//You exaggerate.// Herger soothed. //They will soon grow used to you.// Herger's lips twitched at Edgtho's disgusted snort.

Hrothgar's people stared at Buliwyf's warriors searching for the Companion among them, so very rare a thing spoke of mostly in legend and saga. Buliwyf's warriors shielded Herger from the strangers, subtle shifts in posture warned off anyone thinking to approach the guide.

Herger groaned as the agitated Edgtho finally sprang to his feet. _I'll have him hovering over me like a . . . so it begins. _

Jerking off his own cloak Edgtho cast it over Herger's shoulders before gently pulling the hood up hiding his guide from the too curious looks. One of the serving women dropped a pitcher of mead from her shaking hands and fled, when the sentinel growled protectively.

//They mean no harm. Calm down lest you frighten the poor girl even worse.// Herger 'chided'. Tugging on his sentinel's arm until he got Edgtho reseated, he began to croon softly in an effort to distract the agitated man.

Hrothgar sat back with a smug smile. "Fortunate indeed you're coming. Not just the Companion but his Watchman as well."

_Sentinels! Why not just stand up and announce yourself. _Buliwyf sighed. _Better to expect the sun to set in the east and rivers to flow upstream, than to expect a Watchman not to react when he feels his bonded is threatened. _

Gradually conversation picked back up and the meal continued. Curious eyes lingered on the Guardians comparing them to the old stories.

Wigliff seemed sunk in thought. His cold grey eyes lingered on the guardians speculatively.

Herger studied his fidgeting watchman. //Stop pretending to eat and go scout, you will not settle until you do.//

//Beware the king's son. He seeks power and has no conscience. A watchman and his companion would be powerful tools and he is foolish enough to think that he can claim us for himself.// Edgtho warned Herger as he slipped from his seat.

"It will be damp." Herger pulled off the cloak holding it out.

A rueful look acknowledged the serving wenches hurriedly moving to the other side of the table. Edgtho looked sheepish as he took the garment and settled it over his own shoulders. //I know, I over reacted.//

Halga scooted down the bench taking on the duty as the guide's armsman. Edgtho gently squeezed the huge man's shoulder before stepping back. Exchanging a nod with Buliwyf, the sentinel ghosted out of the hall and into the darkness.

"You do not drink tonight?" Eban asked in surprise when Herger placed a hand over the top of his drinking horn when the bondsmaid hesitantly offered mead, then noticed none of Buliwyf's men were drinking.

"No Little Brother, we do not drink tonight," Herger answered flatly watching the men at the head of the table closely.

"This gentleman has the look of a great warrior, no doubt he is very brave. But to face the Wendol," Wigliff the king's son hesitated as if questioning Buliwyf's courage. "He'll need some amazing luck," the prince sneered.

Tension filled the air as the warriors on both sides waited for possible sword play. No one noticed Edgtho's return until he appeared at Buliwyf's side and whispered into his lord's ear.

"There is mist," the watchman warned.

Buliwyf nodded but never took his eyes off the prince. Hunger burned in Wigliff's eyes as they lingered on the Huntsman. So, _that is the way of it. The puppy thinks he can destroy me and take the Guardians. Best we hide the fact that Eban is a guide as well. Fool, he has no concept of what a guardian truly is. _Catching Edgtho's eye Buliwyf nodded faintly at Wigliff. Edgtho's dark eyes acknowledged the potential threat.

Dismissed, Edgtho rejoined his bonded accepting the tidbits Herger had saved for him.

"Luck often enough, will save a man if his courage hold," Buliwyf answered Wigliff's challenge with a lazy growl.

"That may be, but wait for the Wendol one night's time, and then talk to us of courage," Wigliff smirked.

"I thank the lord for his advice . . . though I don't recall hearing any exploits of his, apart from killing his brothers," Buliwyf challenged. Buliwyf caught a glimpse of the hate in Queen Weilew's eyes for her stepson. _So, you are the one to send a boy to me as messenger. Safer as a hostage in a stranger's hands than in his own home._

Soft gasps were heard at Buliwyf's audacity to openly speak of Hrothgar's dead sons.

With an enraged hiss, Wigliff came to his feet grasping his sword hilt.

King Hrothgar's furious voice cut through the tension revealing the remnants of what once had been a mighty warrior. "Sit down! At what is still **my **table."

Wigliff snarled and stomped away, closely followed by his lackeys Angus and Gorm.

Looks were exchanged between Buliwyf's men. They all knew this was not the end of this particular trouble.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed watched as the remains of the meal were cleared and the table taken down and put in its place against the wall. The hall was amazingly silent as the noncombatants were moved down to the underground storage for safety.

"Bring my armor," Hrothgar demanded.

Queen Weilew's faced paled, if Hrothgar died then none were safe from Prince Wigliff.

"My Lord, if they get by us someone must protect the children," Buliwyf suggested a means to protect the king yet to allow him to save face.

Shame and relief raced across Hrothgar's face and a determination to die well if the warriors failed to stop the Wendol. Weilew said nothing but the thanks for Buliwyf's words were easily read in her eyes as the trap door was lowered into place.

Buliwyf and his men began to roll out their bedding on the stone floor as calmly as any other night of their journey.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Eban hissed.

Herger smiled and shook his head. "The All-Father wove the skein of your life a long time ago. Go and hide in a hole if you wish, but you won't live one instant longer. Your fate is fixed. Fear profits a man nothing." The blond guide stretched out on his bedding with a soft groan.

The two guides lay side-by-side on one side of the circle while Buliwyf stretched out opposite them.

Without comment Edgtho lay down for a few moments with each of his companions, snuffling under chins and simply absorbing their presence. Soft teasing murmurs were heard as sword hardened hands gently petted the Huntsman. Hyglak brought soft laughter to the men when he hugged Edgtho and placed a sloppy kiss on the other man's forehead.

Eban started to pull away when Edgtho joined him. _I am not his._

"Be still Little Brother, this is a sentinel thing. He marks you so he might find you even in the darkness," Herger said peacefully rolling to his side so he could watch the pair.

Stiffly Eban lay against the Huntsman. Calmly Edgtho nudged under the Arab's chin gently until Eban exposed his throat. A contented sound and the sentinel snuffled the guide. Hesitantly Eban stroked a hand through the loose curls tickling his nose.

_So soft. _Ahmed relaxed into the touch. Gently he began messaging Edgtho's scalp bringing out a soft purr. _Ah, so Edgtho wears a bonding braid as well. Why is it hidden underneath this way? _Eban held Edgtho's gaze as he exposed the bond braid and tugged gently. "**Your** guide is waiting."

"Be safe my son," Edgtho whispered before he moved into Herger's arms.

_Son? _Eban lay in the darkness looking at the ceiling. _What has happened to me. If I die it is good to know that my feelings for this man are returned. Herger and Edgtho have cared for me more tenderly then my own father._ A shaking hand was lifted to wipe away the silent tears.

A hand reached out and squeezed his gently. "It is the same for me as well. I do not like to waste my training, I will bury you in the midden if you get yourself killed," Herger said calmly before pulling away.

//We must watch him closely. He has no armor and the sword is foreign to his hand. A easy kill for those who come.// Edgtho's worried 'words' filled Herger's thoughts as the men waited in the darkness.

//We will keep him safe as we can but if it is his time there is nothing that can be done.// Herger reminded.

Ahmed looked around at the relaxed men in disbelief for a few moments before closing his eyes.

The normal snorts, groans, snores and other night noises were interrupted by a faint scratching that caused Eban to sit up with a start. _I fell asleep? How could I sleep? _Herger's hand settled on him pulling the other man flat again, causing the Arab to almost squeak in fear.

"When they come, we form a circle in the center of the room, backs to one another," Herger explained in an almost soundless whisper as shadows moved outside the hall.

"I am not a warrior," Eban hissed.

"Very soon, you will be," Herger answered.

Eban lay still, straining every nerve, trying to locate the enemies around them. It was then he realized that none of the company slept, they simply waited for the Wendol. Doors and windows burst open as the raiders in the night attacked. In the darkness of the hall the 13 men fought with an enemy that seemed more shadow than flesh.

"Behind you Eban," Hyglak roared, glimpsing the other man's danger in a faint beam of light as he fought his way to the outnumbered Arab.

//Herger down! Ankles to your right.// Edgtho directed his guide's actions from across the room the darkness being no hindrance to his vision.

"Down boy," Ragnar ordered as he swung his sword over the now kneeling Arab's head to behead one of the raiders.

//Eban's in trouble.// Herger warned as he tried to find the other guide in the melee.

A gurgling crunch came from near where Eban had been.

//Gods, Ragnar.// Edgtho's 'voice' was shaken.

Trying to keep their feet, Buliwyf and Edgtho struggled to reach Herger and set the guide back on his own feet. The clash of weapons and screams filled the air until finally the attackers disappeared into the night from which they came.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Well he didn't run," Herger announced once he found Eban crumpled into a dark corner.

"Hey," Herger exclaimed softly, examining the slashes on Eban's face. "None the worst for wear." //He'll scar but he didn't lose an eye. He was very lucky.//

Herger walked over and laid a gentle hand on his watchman before seeing to the dead. //Better than a straw death.//

//Hurts!// Edgtho's dark eyes held grief.

//I know Sjálfr. My heart bleeds as well. They would have preferred this, their deaths having some meaning.//

Nodding Edgtho went about his own duties.

Torches were lit and the men began the clean up. Several women appeared and began to treat the injured.

The slave girl Olga approached Eban and began to clean the blood off his face.

"Ow!" Ahmed grumbled.

"You complain much," Olga sniffed as she worked.

"Ow," Ahmed muttered in a softer tone as she began to put a stinging ointment on his face.

"What is that?" the Arab asked.

"Cow urine," Olga answered as she dabbed it on.

"Cow urine?" Ahmed squirmed.

"Boiled down," Olga explained.

"No, no, do not put that filth on me. Water clean water," Ahmed ordered.

"As you wish," Olga sniffed. "But tomorrow the pus will run, and you'll have a fever." She raised an eyebrow and gave a very mother knows best look.

Eban nodded faintly and let her continue treating the injuries.

"Hyglak?" Buliwyf asked after his missing man, looking down at the headless body of Ragnar.

"The same," Skeld answered.

"They take the heads. They always take the heads," Herger sighed.

"There are none of them that we killed," Helfdane exclaimed.

"I killed two at least."

"As we all did."

"Even the Arabe gutted one."

"There was still some life in him," Eban answered. _Enough to almost kill me and throw me across the room._

"They must have taken the bodies with them," Helfdane muttered.

"Well, my friend your head has gone looking for your hands," Herger said with false cheer as he helped move Ragnar's body to the cold room to await future burial. "No bodies but perhaps one of their claws." Herger tossed a strange weapon to Weath that was revealed when they moved Ragnar. Examining the clawed weapon Weath then tossed it to Ahmed

"They are demons," Skeld growled.

"Their blood is real enough," Buliwyf examined the his blade, putting an end to the courage stealing words of Skeld.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Prince Wigliff stared down at the barred steel resting against his wrist before meeting darkened eyes. Edgtho warned softly. "Do not touch him again. He is not yours." Edgtho's empty hand was offered to Eban helping the Arab to his feet where the unexpected blow had crumpled him.

"Edgtho, sheath your blade," Buliwyf ordered.

"You forget your place sell-sword," Wigliff growled.

"You forget yours. The unbonded is under my care," Edgtho growled.

Wigliff carefully backed out of sword reach. "Forgive my lack of knowledge. I am unfamiliar with the ways of the guardians," the prince smiled apologizing sweetly before finding reason to be elsewhere.

//You should have taken that hand.// Herger 'said'.

"Unwise to offer him knowledge that he may use against us," Buliwyf growled.

"Better if I kill him now," Edgtho answered softly.

"Come Little Brother we have work to do." Herger got the distressed Arab moving.

"You laughed over their bodies," Ahmed said in disbelief.

"I laughed at them when they were still alive. My feelings for them have not changed," Herger answered gently.

_Their ways are so strange. Yet in some way it makes sense. _Ahmed sighed shook his head and followed Herger out into the predawn.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

The villagers were hustled out with tools and put to work at building fortifications. Moats and walls of spears began to take form under the direction of Buliwyf and his men.

//Little Brother hasn't realized it yet but he has chosen to join us.// Herger snuck a swallow of Edgtho's water while the two men rested a moment.

//The head covering and robes are a thing of the past. Soon you will not be able to tell him from one of us without study.// Edgtho agreed bending slightly to snuffle his guide, determining Herger's health.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Several days without fog had passed and the conflict between Buliwyf and Wigliff was growing faster than the fortifications. Edgtho's temper had reached the point where he was considering knifing the Prince so that he might have peace. At Herger's suggestion Buliwyf sent the Huntsman to stand guard at the watchtower to distance him from everyone for a while.

Leading Eban over to a pole sunk into the ground at an angle, Skeld pulled his sword and with two swings neatly cut it to a point. "Now you do it." Skeld walked off to work on more fortifications.

Bracing himself Ahmed drew his sword and swung, losing his balance and missing the pole entirely in the process. Determinedly he set his feet again and swung only to slip in the mud and slide down into the water filled ditch nearby. Amused grins creased the lips of several of his companions as they noted the Arab's mishap and the careful way he glanced around trying to make certain his fall hadn't been seen.

Dragging himself out of the ditch Eban grunted in disgust and sought out assistance. Walking over to where Halga was using a gigantic wooden mallet to drive poles into the ground he demanded to know if there was a metal worker. Halga simply pointed and went back to work.

Rejoining his companions Eban showed off his reworked blade by easily slicing a point to one of the poles.

"He insisted," Skeld snorted at the shortened and much lighter blade.

"Give an Arabe a sword and he makes a knife," Weath teased.

Eban made the blade dance in an intricate maneuver revealing that he did have some skill with a blade, ending with the point directed toward Weath's throat.

Calmly taking another bite of his lunch Weath smirked. "When you die, can I give that to me daughter?"

Soft laughter filled the air and a great deal of tension was released. Their young guide wasn't entirely helpless.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Eban was digging in one of the ditches when Olga the queen's bondservant called down to him.

"Drink?"

"Mead?" the Arabe asked.

"Water," Olga responded.

Quickly Eban moved over to accept a drink. Olga took a moment to examine the healing gashes on the Arab's face.

"Ow!"

"That's a woman's sound," Olga sniffed.

"Do that again and you'll make it," Eban growled.

The bondswoman began to speak softly and passed on a warning for Buliwyf. That Wigliff was filling the king's ears with the idea that Buliwyf was after Hrothgar's throne.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Herger was with Buliwyf when Eban carried the warning to him. Thoughtful eyes studied the King, Prince Wigliff and his two cronies standing in front to the great hall looking down on everyone.

"The tall one?" Herger asked softly.

Buliwyf nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it, you shouldn't be involved," Herger said calmly.

"What do I do?" Eban asked trying to understand what the two men had decided upon.

"Keep your teeth together and get back to work," Herger ordered shortly.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

When Angus, the tall warrior made his way down to the ditches, Herger stalked him carefully moving through the maze of people until he positioned himself near the red-head. Before long a shovelful of dirt landed on the other man.

"Watch where you throw that, you dig like a dog," Angus protested.

Herger got up in the younger man's face working Angus into a frenzy until the other man challenged the Guide to a duel. The work stopped and everyone gathered to watch.

Eban pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Herger's side. "What happened?" the Arab demanded.

"An engineering dispute." Herger grinned recklessly.

"You notice he's bigger than you?" Eban hissed.

"Yes," Herger responded cheerfully.

"And younger," Eban pointed out.

"Yes," Herger chuckled. "Bet on him if you like."

"I may," the furious Arab barked.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_I have been naive seeing only ignorant barbarians, instead of the intelligent and cunning men around me. These men have survived by their wits and swords longer than I have walked on two feet._ _Herger and Buliwyf would be quite capable of dealing with any of the powers behind the throne of the Caliph. They are capable of not only seeing the spiders' webs but of weaving their own. Unlike those powerful men in my homeland, I can easily see these men losing patience with the sniping and power plays and simply knifing an advisor. It might be of some benefit to my land if there were more of their type. _

_Prince Wigliff has become arrogant in his small kingdom, thinking himself, as above those around him. By deceit and treachery he led five of his own brothers to death. Having no genuine proof of the prince's actions no checks were placed upon him and he was free to continue his plan to gain power._

_Then came the Wendol and the call to the son of Hrothgar's old friend bringing a challenge to Wigliff's control. Buliwyf knows the prince for what he is and challenges him simply by his presence. There was much plotting that I was unaware of until things came to a head. _

_Continually Wigliff sought to charm Edgtho and turn him to his side. Herger's sharp tongue soon put an end to the attempts to change the pair's alliance. I fear Wigliff holds an abiding hatred for Herger after such a public set down. I felt cold chills when I was pulled into the conflict after Wigliff discovered how protective Edgtho was of me. _

_Wigliff's continued slights, insults, and prodding for weaknesses even brought the normally calm Edgtho to the point of offering to assassinate him. At first I took this for a bit of poor humor until I saw the look in Herger's eyes, realizing then that the dark scout was completely serious … _

_All this occurring while the defenses were being built and we were being harassed by small attacks by the Wendol. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Each of the duelists had five shields. When a shield was ruined, the fighting would stop momentarily until it was replaced. The warriors stood by watching the confrontation knowing that this was truly between Wigliff and Buliwyf, instead of the two men fighting.

//You had the **audacity** to send me away lest **I **cause **trouble**!//Edgtho 'snorted'. His distress at being at the watch tower and so far from his guide's side was clear.

//It is needed.// Herger squirmed as his sentinel took him to task..

//Wigliff would find joy at your death, thinking to replace you with Eban and claiming me in the weakness of your loss.// Edgtho 'growled'.

//This is so. Now, how do we defeat this giant, Sjálfr?// Herger asked cheerfully.

//He is strong as an ox and as bullheaded. He is both young and foolish.// Edgtho 'answered'.

//So perhaps easily misled.// Herger agreed.

//Very strong, but he does not work and he drinks much.// The sentinel revealed his observations.

//He will not have the stamina to last if I let him wear himself out.// Herger smirked.

//He will be helpless as a babe.// Edgtho agreed. //Just don't get careless and get yourself killed. I would never forgive you.//

//I won't. I have no intention of sitting at the feasting table in Valhalla with you carping on about how you told me so.// Herger laughed.

Perhaps the duel had not been planned by Wigliff but he was pleased none the less. He stood off a bit with a arrogant smirk watching as time after time the bigger man beat Herger down shattering the guide's shield.

The force of the blows was bruising to each of the men. Angus' size, greater strength and the resilience of youth showed as Herger drug himself off the ground and limped over to pick up his last shield.

"You've got to stop this, he could be killed," Eban hissed at Buliwyf as he stalked over.

"It is possible," Buliwyf said flatly.

"Fools!" Eban stomped off.

Fear filled the packs' eyes as Angus beat Herger down once more, shattering his shield. Shakily Herger lifted himself into a squat resting his weight on his sword hilt, burying the tip in the earth. Submitting to Angus and acknowledging the other man as in the right.

It was then that Wigliff's plotting came to light. A satisfied smirk grew on his face as he stared at the Arab guide. The prince nodded to Angus, changing what should have been the end of the duel, turning it deadly.

Angus drew back his sword and swung at the back of the submissive Herger's neck. In a flash submission turned to an attack as Herger shifted back and came up onto the balls of his feet swing his sword high in a two fisted grasp. Angus was bent over with the force of his missed blow, exposing his own neck. Blood splattered the crowd and across the stunned Wigliff's cheek as Herger's blade was swung down removing the other man's head. A wondrously recovered Herger made his way back over to his own companions showing no sign of his previous exhaustion.

Turning he stared directly at the prince tossing a small pouch at the man's feet. It clinked with the coins for the weirgild within. "Bury your friend he was a brave man," Herger said softly.

Furiously Wigliff stormed off to the great hall, swinging his own sword at inanimate objects on the way. Gorm his remaining henchman followed along at his heels like a beaten puppy. Slowly the crowd broke up moving back to the fortifications and starting work, while speaking softly among themselves.

Herger made his way over to a bucket of water and poured it over his head as the furious Arab guide charged over.

"You, you could have killed him at will," Eban hissed, only now the frightened beat of his heart beginning to slow.

"Yes?" Herger answered. _Come on boy you're no fool, think._

"Well, why the deception?" Ahmed demanded.

"Deception is the point! Any fool can calculate strength. That one has been doing it since we arrived. Now he has to calculate what he can't see." Herger snapped. _And he'll think before he tries to steal away my Sjálfr. It is not so easy to replace one guide with another. You my son are safe for a bit longer._

Eban paused looking thoughtful. "And fear . . . what he doesn't know."

Herger smiled and swatted his own forehead with a closed fist. _He can be taught._

"As you say, foolish, and expensive. We will miss Angus tonight, we will miss his sword," Buliwyf said. _Herger seems unmarked so I will not have Edgtho at my throat. Sometimes a man can fear what he __**does**__ know. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed rode out to the watchtower escaping the oppressive atmosphere of the hold. Worriedly Ahmed studied the empty platform. "Edgtho? **Edgtho?**" He called in concern.

"Stiffle your racket, I hear you," Edgtho answered softly from his place well up in a tree.

"I thought to bring you food," Eban held up a knotted cloth and tossed it up into the tree. "I expected to find you on the watchtower."

"Why I'm not in it," Edgtho answered shortly as he opened the cloth.

Ahmed nodded thoughtfully as he sat on his horse.

"It's going to rain," Eban said as the sound of thunder filled the air.

"It is the surf against the cliffs some miles north. When the tide is right it sounds like thunder. The farmers call them the thunder cliffs." Edgtho revealed.

"There will be a mist," Eban sighed.

Abruptly the Huntsman's head came up and he cocked his head. Listening closely he could faintly hear war horns. Peering intently he studied the growing mist on the hillside finally spotting movement and flames.

"The fyre wyrm. They bring the fyre wyrm," Edgtho hissed sliding down a rope and climbing into the watchtower hitting the metal gong sounding an alarm that could be heard all over the valley.

Mounting up Edgtho galloped back to the hold with Eban racing at his heels. The villagers were rushing to get behind the defenses with their valuables. Warriors made last minute preparations placing quivers of arrows in key locations. A cart was wheeled into place and spikes pinned it into place blocking the way in.

"What's that in the field?" Weath narrowed his eyes trying to identify the movement.

"It is a child," Rethel answered.

"Look at her," Herger whispered in grief as the child raced for the hold, too late to arrive before the Wendol.

"Open the gate," Eban ordered rushing over to his mare."

Quickly the men began to release the cart so they could clear the opening.

Herger glanced up "Down" he ordered as he pulled Weath to the ground. A flash of legs and white belly as the mare leapt over the cart and thundered off.

Eban raced the mare flat out, passing the child to look upon the threat that came for them all. Turning back he pulled the little girl to the saddle behind him and raced for the defended hall. The cart was rolled out of the way just in time for the mare to canter in. Eban handed the child down to reaching arms before sliding off the horse and rejoining his companions.

"It is cavalry," the Arab announced. "Hundreds of them with torches."

"I think I would have preferred the dragon," Herger laughed.

"Take the north wall," Buliwyf ordered.

"Come Little Brother, it's beginning." Herger called.

Ahmed turned to follow the other guide only to halt as one of the retainers called him.

"Here, Queen Wielew sends," the man held out a pile of shimmering metal.

Herger had paused to watch protectively, then smiled widely and nodded his thanks. Eban held up the gift revealing a chain mail byrnie in the northern fashion. Once in position the two men donned their armor and prepared for the Wendol's coming.

"I wonder where they found this," Ahmed examined the chain mail protecting his torso.

"The queen is a wealthy woman in her own right. She would have spared no expense to protect her sons. I imagine this was one of theirs." Herger answered thoughtfully.

Herger glanced over at Eban as the Arab spoke softly in his own language.

"A prayer for strength," Ahmed answered the unspoken question.

"It is well, but keep your sword close," Herger ordered.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Skeld smiled faintly watching the torches and the approaching Wendol. _So this is the place._

With a clash of arms, the horde descended upon them. The bowmen among the defenders whittled down the numbers of their attackers, as the Wendol sought a way past the fences. Herger crowed excitedly, while Eban passed him arrows as the older guide emptied saddles. Occasionally ducking return fire in the form of fire arrows. Rethel's hands were a blur as he fired arrow after arrow into the enemy ranks never seeming to miss. Women carried buckets of water to douse the flames, set by the stray fire arrows. Close combat weapons came into play as the Wendol began to locate weaknesses in the defenses.

Skeld glanced up spotting an arrow burning in the thatch and in that instant saw the connections leading to the deaths of Eban, Herger and all the company if it were allowed to burn. Crawling out upon the roof he patted out the flame, only to be shot by a passing rider. Images passed before the dying man's eyes and a smile of satisfaction crossed his face. _Our distant children will sail to the stars. How wonderful, what sagas they will have to tell. _

Rethel held his place on a roof peak firing arrows into the milling riders below. Calmly turning he shot one of the Wendol sneaking up on him and fired one more arrow into a second Wendol that thrust a blade through him.

Eban was tossed aside, as Herger engaged a Wendol. Dropping the quiver of arrows he drew his own blade and fought another Wendol that had climbed the spear wall. Striking down the Wendol, the Arab plunged his sword into the creature's chest. During its death struggles the headdress fell back revealing a dark haired, coarse featured man.

"It's a man, it's a man," Eban whispered to himself as his vision seemed to be obscured behind a film of red.

Herger's eyes widened as he 'felt' the change come over the other guide. //Sjálfr_, _our gentle poet is a berserker. Warn the other's lest he kill one of us by mistake.//

"It is alright Little Brother, there are more," Herger pointed to the Wendol directing the beserker away from his own allies. Eban came back to himself slightly and turned to face the enemy.

//Not something I want to try to do very often.// Herger 'sighed' in relief.

//A beserker is always unpredictable.// Edgtho agreed.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"They have broken through!" a voice screamed. Panicked villagers turned to flee to the hall.

"Face them! Face them!" Weath yelled in fury. Giving up he raced after the villagers seeking to join up with more warriors at a central location.

"Where is Wigliff with the reinforcements?" Buliwyff bellowed.

"They do not come," Helfdane looked back at the great hall, seeing no warriors coming.

"Fall back to the second moat!" Buliwyff bellowed over the chaos. Roneth leapt forward pushing Buliwyf back. He gasped and fell to the earth his throat pierced by a spear meant for his lord.

_They'll never make it unless someone holds the Wendol back, until they have time to make a spearwall. _Halga planted his feet and waited. Blade swinging the huge Northman took down rider after rider until he lost his blade, when it hung in a body. "You shall not pass!" Halga bellowed jerking a horse off its feet and tumbling its rider under the oncoming horses. Spear after spear and arrow after arrow pierced Halga as he fought on. So many projectiles pierced the warrior that once he died his upper body was held off the ground by them.

A Wendol rider, with great horns projecting from his leather armor, froze in place staring at Ahmed. Herger raced to join the other guide as he 'felt' the unbonded sentinel.

//Fall back// Edgtho's furious growl ordered as he fought his way toward the guides. His twin blades flashed in a deadly dance of steel.

"Run fool," Herger slapped Eban upside of the head, breaking the tendrils of the sentinel's calling on the other man.

Eban fled at Herger's side. _What came over me, it was if I were trapped within my own body. _

What remained of Buliwyf's men gathered at the bridge.

"Eban take this," Buliwyf tossed a long heavy sharpened pole toward the Arab.

"What do I do with it?" Ahmed demanded.

"Put your foot against it and hold," Buliwyf ordered grasping his own pole tightly, bracing it against his foot and angling it toward where the horses would be charging from.

The rumbling thunder of hoofs filled the air, then the horses appeared. Never afterwards could Ahmed reconstruct the next moments. The screams and thrashing of the crippled horses filled the air. But the charge had been broken and the Wendol turned back.

Eban came to himself knee deep in a pool of muddy water his sword thrust through a dead Wendol's chest.

The sound of a war horn filled the air, calling back the attackers. As the morning sun rose, the enemy sentinel was outlined on a bank overlooking their position. Both guides shivered as they felt his hunger. Finally the warrior turned and rode off.

"He'll be back," Eban whispered.

"Yes," Herger snarled.

It was only now Wigliff and the reinforcements arrived.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Edgtho pulled first Herger, than Eban before him. Sensitive fingers brushed over each man's exposed skin. Leaning close he breathed deeply, assuring himself that the guides had not been touched by the unbonded one.

//We are safe.// Herger reached out grasping Edgtho's head shaking him gently breaking the protective zone.

//Eban will need you. I am going on scout.// Edgtho leaned against Herger for a moment. Nodding to Buliwyf the sentinel disappeared among the carnage.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Herger walked up to join Eban holding a horn of mead. Silently the two men stood looking out over the burning houses. "Skeld, Halga, Roneth, and Rethel will be joining them in the morning.

Eban nodded as the dead were listed.

Herger eventually nudged the Arab and offered the drink.

"I cannot drink wine or the fermentation of wheat," Eban refused.

Herger's lips twitched and he began to chuckle. Then a deep belly laugh burst forth. Eban stared as the other guide laughed until the tears ran down his cheeks.

"What? Why do you laugh?" Eban demanded.

"Honey," Herger thumped the drinking horn against Eban's chest until the Arab took it. "It's made from honey." Laughing the other man walked off.

Eban sighed and took a deep swallow of the unfamiliar mead. A calming presence joined him and he glanced over at Olga.

"We will die here," the slave girl whispered.

"It is possible," Eban agreed.

Shyly her fingers crept into Eban's hand. A gentle squeeze welcomed her touch. "Come," she ordered.

**Author's note:**

Weirgild-a monetary fine when a law was broken. In this case for the shedding of blood. Quite possibly where the term blood money came from.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_May Allah see that these journals make their way to Bagdad so that my family might have some final word of me. I fear that I shall be buried in this heathen land so very far from home. _

_The old man's words were true about the manner in which the Wendol come. First there were small raids in dark of the night when the mists rose to hide their movement. During that harsh time and on the clear nights when the Wendol did not come at all, fortifications were built. The warriors of Buliwyf know well the building of walls and moats. My companions drove the villagers continuously in preparing the defenses. Each man taking a section and working alongside the villagers until the sections joined with great skill. _

_During this period I discovered that every freeman, once he gained manhood, was expected to not only own at least one weapon but to carry it even into the king's hall if he so wished. These men and even an amazing number of the women carried weapons. It was not through lack of courage but the lack of leadership that brought these people to such misery. _

_By the benevolence of Allah, the mist was held back until the walls were almost completed. Then the fog rolled over the earth like a rug bringing the Wendol with it. The Northmen called the lines of flame moving on the hillsides 'Fyre Wyrm' or dragon. With my own eyes I looked upon it to see 100's of horsemen carrying torches . . . _

_The Wendol are men. Their skin is naturally dark and is stained and painted in patterns. They seem to possess no metal armor but each man is garbed in a cloak of bearskin with the still attached skull used as a helmet. By observation they seem to be course featured with massive jaws and a jutting brow. Few seemed to be even as tall as I. _

_I know not how but our small company held off the final charge and the Wendol horns called their warriors back. They were not defeated, the sun was rising and they seem to be creatures of the night. _

_One of the Wendol, who I believe to have been their leader, four great horns were attached to his leather armor in some way, two on each side. This man being the only one marked in such a manner. He looked upon me in battle and I knew true fear. I pray Allah for a swift and merciful death rather than to fall victim to his mercies. _

_I have discovered that there are many strange and unexplainable things in the North Lands. Know you only that justice can be swift and most times violent. It was so for the murderer of the young companion called Haltaf, an orphan boy, in the first flush of manhood . . . _

_It was Haltaf who tutored me in many of the skills necessary to survive in this harsh land. In the doing he somehow never made me feel foolish instead asking for lessons in geography such as I was taught such as how to handle a horse in the manner of the south. Anything that peeked his interest and that was most things. He is a bright and good natured boy always offering his assistance and in some manner a son to each of us. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Herger's lips twitched as he watched Olga lead the Arab off to a private spot. _Wonder how brightly Little Brother can blush? Tempting to ask him at a most inopportune time._

//Herger, leave the boy be. Let him find what peace he can.// Edgtho 'said' as he slipped out of the darkness to walk beside his bonded.

"I wouldn't have disturbed them; it was just a passing thought. Were we ever so innocent as that?" Herger asked curiously.

//Ours was ripped from us while we were yet children.// Edgtho reached over using his thumb to remove a streak of blood from Herger's cheek.

//Too young, the both of us for that first hunt.// Herger sighed deeply.

"Come, I need you to help me find the living." Edgtho snuffled along Herger's jaw.

"A duty more to my heart than most." Herger waited patiently while Edgtho set his senses using the guide as his base line.

Weath glanced around and frowned when only the bonded pair approached the searchers. "Eban?" He asked.

"Very alive, Olga has claimed him," Herger grinned and winked.

"Leave them," Edgtho ordered. "It is needed."

"Eban needs to be grounded after turning beserker. Safer if he were bonded, but this will work."Herger explained**. **

"Beserker?" Buliwyf questioned.

"Yes," Herger smirked.

"That's something new. A beserker guide? You're all crazy enough as it is," Weath shook his head.

Edgtho interrupted. "They have a Watchman."

"The Wendol?" Weath hissed in horror at the thought.

"What looked to be their warleader. He is unbonded," Herger revealed. "And he wants a guide. Either Eban or I will do. He is not sane and will not recognize a bond."

"So there is even more at stake," Buliwyf growled.

"Where is Haltaf?" Herger demanded.

"He has not joined us, so I fear him dead," Buliwyf answered sadly.

Herger sighed and nodded. "We will find him."

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Alive," Edgtho called trying to shift a collapsed wall.

Quickly men gathered to dig the survivor out as the Guardians moved on in search of others. All too soon the living had been found and the search turned to recovering the bodies of the dead.

"Wendol seem to hate dogs," Buliwyf noted as yet another dead dog was found. The animal had been torn into pieces and scattered over several feet.

"It is mutual," Edgtho muttered looking down at a disemboweled Wendol. The marks on the body indicated a large dog as having been responsible.

"I noticed last night how the dogs went crazy, something that should be remembered in the tellings, Bard." Herger suggested.

"I will let it be known, If I survive," Weath answered.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

**//Herger!// **Edgtho's 'voice' pulsed with rage.

"Not the boy. I had truly hoped he was simply sleeping or being fed by the women." Herger sighed sadly staring down at the butchered body of Haltaf.

//He did not die here. His body was cast down from above.// Edgtho growled.

"Above?" Herger tilted his head back looking at the great hall that overhung the location.

//The Wendol did not do this.// Edgtho said bitterly.

"And who did?" Herger demanded.

//Lend me strength Sjálfr.// the sentinel asked, the exhaustion evident in his 'voice'.

"Everything I have is yours." Herger opened the channel between them wide and poured his 'strength' into the other man.

Edgtho knelt and began to examine the body. In only moments his head came up. His dark eyes were now pure gold and his voice rang out in an eerie baying call like a hound on a trail.

_**Murdered! **_Herger had time to register the fact before Edgtho's call pulled him in. Herger's voice joined in rising and falling with that of Edtho. To the south, Weath's tenor lifted into the pack song, followed by Buliwyf and Heldane's deeper tones.

Weath was the last to join them bringing the Arabe with him. Eban shivered as the Huntsman's eyes lingered on him but a moment. Not one word was spoken as the unbonded was tucked in the center of the pack protectively. The men fed on each other's rage as they circled the body.

Hrothgar's people drew back, as the pack gathered around their Huntsman. This was a thing of legend, spoken of in whispers on dark winter nights. Frightened murmurs filled the air as the villagers saw the hunt born. Many fled, while others simply waited for what they knew not. Only that death was among them and it hunted.

A huge hound crept forward on his belly submissively, answering the hunter's call. He was the only living dog in the settlement. Buliwyf gave a welcome yip and the dog fell in beside the warrior as the pack followed their Hunter.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Warriors flinched back as the pack burst through the doors and spread out in the hall. Hair raised on the backs of necks as the dangerous predators' prowled waiting for the Huntsman to pick up the trail.

Hrothgar's breath caught as Edgtho's strangely colored eyes paused, then passed over him. _Not just a Watchman, this a Beloved Chylde, one is Skadi's Huntsman. Forseti's judge and executioner. _He pulled his cloak tighter about him as a chill entered his soul. _What would call such a one to judge here?_

"Bard**,** sing me the law of the murdered. Chieftan**,** hear and bear witness," Edgtho's voice rang out filling the hall.

"This is the law," Weath's beautiful tenor lifted into the old song.

"What is this nonsense?" Wigliff sneered.

Tilting his head abruptly, Edgtho's nostrils flared wide. "Blood" the huntsman snarled.

"Have you forgotten that the Wendol were below?" Wigliff reminded arrogantly.

"But you Prince, were not," Buliwyf growled. "You did not bring the reinforcements until after the Wendol were gone. How many died for your tardiness."

"Be silent," Hrothgar bellowed lurching to his feet, then asked shakily, "Why do you hunt?"

Herger began to hum and was soon joined by Weath, Helfdane, and Buliwyf. Ahmed swayed on his feet as the sound washed over him, before long his voice joined in.

"The day was nearly born and the Wendol called retreat. Remember Sjálfr," Herger whispered taking his place at Edgtho's side, a strong hand resting on the small of the warrior's back.

"Fires burned and the wounded and dying cried out. Remember Edgtho." Weath reminded crossing in front of the pair from left to right and circling behind.

"The stench of blood filled the air. Remember Sentinel," Helfdane said hoarsely as he crossed Edgtho's field of vision and circled to the right.

"There were cheers as the Wendol rode off. Remember Watchman," Eban spoke. Stalking across the sentinel's field of vision and circled left adding to the weaving and moving voices.

"Return to then and remember, Guardian," Buliwyf said. The big warrior loomed up on the right and crossed to the left joining the others as they wove a pattern of motion and sound around the Huntsman tightening his focus so he could . . . seek the truth.

"Listen for Haltaf. The beating of his heart. Remember Huntsman," Herger ordered. "Hunt, the blood calls. Hunt, the dead, seek justice**. HUNT!**"

Herger stepped back breaking contact setting Edgtho on his path.

A frightened silence descended on the watchers as the hound raised his head and howled before fleeing to Buliwyf and cowering behind him.

Edgtho's head tilted and his nostrils flared. "He is to the west, up high. His heart is pounding, and he pants. His steps are long and fast . . . he runs for the hall." Edgtho sorted through all the input from that time to pinpoint one young warrior in the midst of battle.

"Go back further. Why does he run?" Herger ordered.

"Go lad, wake those idiots in the hall and get the reinforcements down here," Edgtho's voice changed.

"Roneth speaks," Herger coaxed.

"Roneth," the huntsman answered softly.

"Haltaf is running, running to bring word to the hall, remember," Buliwyf urged.

"The reinforcements are needed," Edgtho's voice changed into a remarkable closeness to Haltaf's. "Why do you wait? You are a **coward**, let me by, I'll call them forth myself." Edgtho dropped to his knees reaching back as if trying to remove something from his back. "Kinslayer, and coward," Edgtho whispered in a choked tone.

Herger dropped down and pulled Edgtho's head to his chest. "**You** are not there. It is over. It is not your pain. You are **Edgtho** and you are the **Huntsman**."

"Herger?" Edgtho wrapped desperate arms around the guide.

"Yes, come back to me bonded," Herger ordered.

Edgtho nodded faintly. Standing he pulled Herger to his feet. The sentinel prowled out to the deck kneeling at a spot running his fingers over the wood still damp from a recent washing. "Haltaf's blood." Standing up he moved back to the watching warriors. Men shivered as the Huntsman scented them as he sought out the murderer.

//Gorm, Wigliff's boot licker was one.// Edgtho 'said' as he passed by the man. Gorm's sigh of relief cut off when Edgtho spun jerking him out of line and tossed him to Helfdane. The huntsman prowled past men as he continued the hunt.

//Wigliff is the other.// Edgtho stalked out to the deck where Haltaf died.

Weath and Herger jerked the prince forward forcing him to his knees and stripped back his sleeves revealing the bloody scratches to all.

"You dare accuse me. Where is your proof," Wigliff snarled.

"Your flesh is under the nails of Haltaf. His blood stains your sword," Edgtho growled.

"You lie," Wigliff snarled.

"Keep him silent," the huntsman ordered.

Edgtho turned, crossing his arms across his chest and waited. Shortly Gorm and Wigliff were stripped of armor. A meticulous examination of weapons revealed faint traces of fresh blood. Taking two of Hrothgar's men, Weath went to search the belongings of the accused. He returned with a shirt of Gorm's with blood splashed sleeves.

"The blood is still wet. Gorm was not among the defenders. He was here with the prince," Weath tossed the shirt to the plank floor.

Gorm looked around wildly seeking escape.

"Tell me," Edgtho said softly.

"I had nothing to do with your man's death," Gorm yelled.

"Tell me," Edgtho asked once more locking gazes with the terrified man. "Remember Gorm, the Bootlicker, I can smell a lie. **TELL ME!**"

"The boy came running up. Demanding that Prince Wigliff lead the reinforcements into battle. He dared question my lord's courage. I taught him better manners." Gorm growled in bravado.

"By stabbing him in the back while he faced your Lord. A prince who hides in the hall rather than defend his people? Haltaf was correct to question Wigliff's courage." Edgtho said gently.

"Wigliff was waiting until Buliwyf died before leading the reinforcements out." Gorm barked, revealing the underlying plan.

"It took great courage to hack the boy apart did it not?" The Huntsman's voice was chill.

"I did not do that." Gorm swore furiously. His eyes met and held the Huntsman's without flinching.

Edgtho tilted his head and took a deep breath. "No, you did not do that. You are a good dog and obey your master's command. "It was Wigliff who hacked the boy apart once he was defenseless."

Gorm flinched and ducked his head refusing to meet the strange golden eyes.

"You choose to serve one unworthy. Know you well his evil. Tell me Gorm, which is worse the Wendol or a kinslayer?"

Gorm's head raised and tears ran down his face. "The kinslayer, he has twisted me some way. I once had honor didn't I?"

"Yes, once you were a man." Edgtho said gently.

"He killed them all Wigliff did. He killed . . . his brothers," Gorm spoke firmly. "I saw and did nothing to stop him."

"Thank you Gorm Bjornson." Edgtho handed the other man a knife.

Ahmed stared in disbelief as no one as much as flinched when Gorm's body fell to the deck. _What kind of people are these. The man just . . . killed himself. _

Reaching down Edgtho recovered his blade, cleaned and sheathed it before stepping over the body to confront Wigliff.

"Your heart is beating fast. The pupils of your eyes contracted. You stink of fear." Edgtho said calmly. "Haltaf was not the first." The sensitive nostrils flared as he 'read' the other man. "Your brothers, they too were murdered by you." Edgtho scented the now frightened Wigliff.

Hrothgar's moan was barely noticed.

"Murderer," Herger spat on the ground.

"Kinslayer," Buliwyf charged.

"Traitor," Weath said coldly.

Wigliff was drug to his feet. Wildly he looked around for aid. None of his cronies would meet his eyes. Contempt filled the faces of many of his own people.

"You are certain?" Hrothgar begged.

"Yes," Edgtho said without pity.

Shaking hands wiped at the old man's eyes removing traces of his tears. Standing up he stalked over to Wigliff. Shades of the warrior he had once been were revealed. "I do not know you. You are not my son. Do with him as justice demands."

Weilew moved to stand beside her husband, her strong arm hidden from view beneath Hrothgar's cloak holding him straight lest he waver.

"No you can't do this, I am Wigliff, heir to Hrothgar. What matters a few stupid boys. I will be king."

Helfdane and Buliwyf drug the struggling man out onto the porch were Haltaf died. Weath and Herger drove four spikes into the planks. They quickly secured him belly down spread eagle to floor. Edgtho calmly drew a blade and started forward. Once finished he cleaned the blade, replaced it in its sheath and calmly took the salt from Herger's hand. Once finished he walked off, Herger turning to join him.

"He's still alive," Ahmed whispered in horror looking away.

"It is called the blood eagle. A strong man can live for a while," Buliwyf growled.

"Come my lord, you have duties." Buliwyf urged Hrothgar, gently turning him away from the dying man.

"Duties?" Hrothgar muttered.

"Yes, you need to call your son home," Buliwyf reminded.

"Son? . . . Wolfgar?" Hrothgar asked in a daze.

"Yes, my lord. Our son, Wolfgar," Weilew answered.

"Come Arabe it is over. There are more important things," Weath nudged Ahmed drawing the Arab's attention away from the dying man. The dark eyes seemed dazed as Eban turned to look at Weath. "Little Brother it is done and the Wendol are still with us."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Forseti, the god of Justice

Skadi; Goddess of Winter and the Hunt

The Blood Eagle was a method of execution that is mentioned in Norse sagas. The ribs of the victim were cut away from the spine on each side. The ribs then broken and pulled back so that they resembled bloody wings. The lungs were then pulled out through the wounds. Salt was sprinkled over the open wounds. The lungs without the support of the diaphragm would not be able to move air in and out and the victim would slowly suffocate.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_Edghto's skill at tracking was so great as to seem like magick to me. He could determine so much just from a few scuffs in the dirt. Twice, I saw him truly hunt . . . I pray Allah that I am never foolish enough to call such a hunt down upon myself. Better for a man to simply sit down and wait upon his death. Once he found the trail he would not leave it, until justice was achieved. I truly believe he would die before giving up a trail. _

_The first hunt was when justice was sought for the murder of the youngest of his companions, the one called Haltaf . . . _

_I will now speak on the deaths of the murderers of my young companion Haltaf. Edgtho discovered the boy's butchered body after the battle with the Wendol. The body's location was such that none believed the Wendol responsible. My concept of Edgtho's position in the company became far clearer then ever I would have wished . . ._

_Queen Weilew led us to a people called Dvergr. I discovered that these Dvergr are in fact dwarves, such as can occasionally be seen in the south. According to Herger when such a child is weaned, its father will journey great distances to deliver it to a village such as this. Family ties are not broken but the child is reared among others like it. They are unsurpassed armors and miners. It is from this place my armor came. _

_Among the Dvergr was an incredibly ancient woman called Hulda to whom Buliwyf asked advice. Queen Weilew called her mad. Indeed her words were often cryptic yet she gave what proved to be excellent council. Kill the mother of the Wendol for she was their will. She is the earth, we would find her in the earth. Slay also the leader of their warriors, the man wearing the horns of power . . . _

**13th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13th**

_Wigliff was a kinslayer. He endangered us all by not bringing the reinforcements. He hacked Haltaf apart like a chicken for the cooking pot. He was a murderer. He was a traitor. He was a kinslayer. But to die in such a manner . . . That my companions . . . my friends could kill in such a way. _After fleeing the hall, Ahmed leaned against a fence gulping deeply. Taking a few moments in privacy to settle himself before rejoining his companions.

After a deep breath he returned to the hall, where he found his surviving companions gathered around a table as if nothing untoward had occurred. Eban's stomach churned as he drew close enough to realize that the men were finishing a meal.

Herger looked up and grinned widely. "Did she finish you off or bring you back to life?"

"A gentleman doesn't discuss such things," Ahmed answered, something within him that was out of balance settling at the familiar teasing.

"Sit, eat," Buliwyf pushed a chair toward the Arab. The huge shaggy elkhound lay contentedly beside the chieftain's chair.

"I am not hungry," Ahmed said softly.

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it yet," Weath said calmly, his bright blue eyes studied the Arab in concern.

"Drink, if nothing more. You sweated much during the battle," Edgtho ordered, pausing as he ate his own meal but never raising his head.

Herger scowled at the other guide before his eyes softened as he considered Eban's countenance. "They will be back. It would be a cause for sorrow if we were to lose you from faintness due to hunger." The blond guide rubbed a comforting hand across Edgtho's arm.

_Edgtho is not so calm as he would appear. _Ahmed took the seat and accepted a piece of honey spread bread and a horn of fresh milk from the cleanly scrubbed hands of the sentinel.

"We cannot hold against another attack like that," Weath sighed.

"No, we cannot," Buliwyf agreed emotionlessly.

"We need to know more of them before we make plans," Edgtho interrupted the comments after some time.

"That would be wise." Buliwyf nodded.

"There is no one to send as a spy even if there were time," Herger growled. "Edgtho **cannot **be sent out on a scout at this time."

"I would not ask it of him," Buliwyf soothed the protective guide.

"Do you want more milk to go with your honey bread?" Weath asked with a smirk.

"What?" Ahmed said distractedly.

"Do you want me to call for more milk to wash down all that bread, Little Brother?" Weath chuckled looking over at where the bread once sat.

"I ate an entire loaf?" Eban hissed in disbelief.

"And a pitcher of milk," Herger put in.

Edgtho's eyes danced and offered one last slice of bread dripping with honey.

"It is a sentinel thing. He'll push food on you when you aren't paying attention," Herger laughed.

"I told you, you were hungry," Weath chuckled.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

The men sat around considering options and offering opinions while Edgtho prowled the hold. Repeatedly coming to the door and peering in as if afraid, these the last of his pack would disappear on him.

Queen Weilew stood quietly as an observer for her husband offering local knowledge where needed. Hrothgar had removed himself to his own chamber, perhaps to rest or to privately grieve for his dead sons.

Stalking in, the sentinel threw a dead Wendol to the floor. "There are three more on the fence," he announced with satisfaction.

Buliwyf used the tip of his sword to push back the headress revealing the face of the Wendol.

"It looks like the mating of a man and some beast," Weath mused.

"It is a man," Ahmed corrected firmly.

"If it is a man, it must sleep. If it sleeps, it has a lair and we have a trail," Buliwyf responded.

"Attack them?" Herger asked in disbelief.

"Is there another choice?" Buliwyf asked. The men had gone over their options most of the day coming up with nothing that seemed feasible.

"Come with me, there is a woman who can help," Queen Weilew ordered.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Who are these people?" Eban questioned as they rode.

"They are Dvergr, they are the greatest of smiths and miners. When a dvergr is born to a family the father will bring the child to one of their holds so that the child be raised among his own kind. They retain their ties to the family into which they were born. Dvergr are a great blessing among my people," Herger explained.

Edgtho rode up with a fresh deer across his saddle as they entered the protected glen.

Voices called out in greeting and the residents made their appearance. Happily they accepted the fresh meat from Edgtho and urged them to dismount and rest.

_Dwarves, a whole community of them? _Ahmed looked around himself in amazement.

"Bring the Arabe," Buliwyf ordered as he followed Queen Weilew.

Herger herded the distracted Arab off with him. While the others visited with the dwarves.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

The warriors returned to the hall and gathered what they thought might be needed. That night there was no fog and the Wendol did not come giving them an uneasy respite. It was early the next morn the pack broke its fast and simply walked out and began saddling horses and mounting falling in one by one behind Edgtho.

Eban stared at the others a moment before hurriedly saddling his mare. "Do we have anything resembling a plan?" he demanded as he caught up with Herger.

"Mm-hm. Ride 'till we find them . . . and kill them all," Herger laughed and turned back to watch for Edgtho who was riding in advance. _If we live Edgtho and I will have words over his disobedience. He sorrows for the lost companions and he is exhausted. It is far too easy for him to get lost in the stillness._

//I am fine Sjálfr**. **I do not move beyond the sound of your heartbeat.// Edgtho soothed the worried guide.

Olga laid a hand on Ahmed's thigh as he passed her without stopping. Their eyes met for a moment neither spoke, simply offering each other comfort.

The huge reddish hound ran with them seeming to have claimed Buliwyf as his own. After riding several hours they came upon a clearing. There were wooden frames topped with bear skulls marking the edge of Wendol territory.

A furious growl and a snarling bark was the hound's opinion of the Wendol markers.

Eban stared at the markers for several moments. _They think they are bears. _"They think they are bears," The Arab muttered aloud. "How do you hunt bears?" Eban demanded excitedly.

"Chase it down with dogs," Herger simply looked confused.

"How do you hunt a bear in winter?" Eban asked, trying to recall a bit of a once overheard conversation.

"Go in his cave with spears." Herger looked at the others and shrugged. They had all seen men react even less sensibly after their first battle.

"Where is a cave?" the Arab grinned.

"It's in the earth." Weath answered with a wide grin.

Buliwyf nodded as wide smiles grew on the others faces.

Edgtho rode up. "The next glen, many fires."

"Is there a cave?" Buliwyf demanded.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"But there's no cave," Weath groaned as the six men peered over the edge of the cliff looking down into to the glen.

"Yes, there is," Eban indicated a swinging bridge that ended in the cliff below them.

"Straight into the rock face," Weath whispered in disbelief.

"How do we get to it?" Buliwyf demanded impatiently.

"If they don't keep dogs, we may . . ." Edgtho began to consider options.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** I appologize for how long it's taken to post more of this 'finished' story. This hasn't been betaed I'll replace it with the betaed copy when I get it. Real life seems to get in the way lately. If I wrote a story using all the things that have occured lately all you wonderful people would protest that I was getting into soap operas . . . I wish. (deep sigh) To make a long story short . . . . That's only the highlights. If you've sent reviews I haven't answered . . . honest I'm trying to catch up with my correspondence. Thanks for your patience,

Mimi

On with the story:

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_There were only six of us remaining when we rode out to carry war unto the Wendol._ _Buliwyf, Helfdane, Weath, Herger, Edgtho, and myself. It became apparent that these godless people worshiped bears or at least wanted their enemies to think they were bears. _

_Edgtho trailed them to their encampment in a long narrow glen, half a day's journey to the north of Hrothgar's hold. We hid the horses some distance from the glen leaving the hound to guard them. I was concerned with the dog's noise alerting the Wendol to our presence only to learn that it had been trained, not only to guard but to remain silent in doing of it. _

_We discovered that much of their housing was deep underground__,__ reached through an opening in a cliff face. Accessible only by a fragile bridge made of plank and rope with guards stationed at each end of the bridge. This was where__,__ according to Hulda, the Wendol mother would be._

_It was then that Edgtho revealed what a truly dangerous opponent this single man could be. __He led us safely through the camp without raising an alarm. We came across the bodies of those that had been in our path each with a single wound. _

_We made our way into the caverns__,__ once more Edgtho scouting the way. It was necessary for most of the company to shed their armor so that they could crawl silently past sentries and resting groups of Wendol warriors. _

_Entering a chamber, we discovered it to be bisected by a pool of water fed by a waterfall and emptied by a stream . __The exposed pathway in no manner would provide cover to hide us from the warriors below. _

_Edgtho managed to secure a rope in such a way that a man could swing across from one side to another passing in front of the waterfall to a jut of stone on the other side of the falls. He was the first to cross followed by Weath. Buliwyf crossed leaving Herger and me to cross with Helfdane being last. From there we would lower ourselves down another rope into the pool below, thereby allowing us to reach the Wendol in stealth. My swimming lessons proved to have been a wise decision. _

_Nothing could prevent my dismay at the dizzying height that must be crossed, this being a discomfort, resulting from an attempt to fly when I was a small boy. Foolish of me, yet I tried to protest and find some other means to reach my companions. While I peered over the edge I'm positive that Herger pushed me. He swore I slipped but I know I heard his chuckle and felt the touch of his boot upon my backside. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Hunt, the blood calls. Hunt, the dead, seek justice**. HUNT!**" Herger ordered the huntsman.

Eban blinked and looked sharply for Edgtho as the other man slipped into the Wendol camp and simply disappeared.

/Due west./ Edgtho 'told' Herger.

Herger tapped Buliwyf's shoulder and pointed silently. One by one they crept into the camp taking cover behind huts, goods, and anything else that came to hand.

Eban used a hand to steady his squat once he joined Helfdane's position behind a pile of firewood. He stifled a gasp and jerked his hand back from the pool of warm blood. A Wendol warrior sat slumped at the end of the pile as if sleeping.

"Edgtho has been busy," Helfdane noted softly. "There will be many more, lad."

Like ghosts they darted through the encampment until they all joined Edgtho beside the rope bridge.

/I cannot do this part alone. Don't miss./ Edgtho's eyes danced as he pulled on one of the Wendol headdresses.

/I won't, I intend to kill you myself./ Herger fumed at the chances his sentinel was taking.

/Tell me a better way Sjálfr./ Edgtho waited.

"Dammit, be careful," Herger grunted as he placed arrow to bow string.

Edgtho calmly sauntered out onto the swaying bridge and started walking toward the two Wendol guarding the cavern entrance. As Edgtho drew near something caught one of the guard's attention, perhaps Edgtho's height or his boots. The guard called out in challenge then yelled louder when Edgtho didn't answer. The sentinel threw himself forward casting the headdress over the guard's face before thrusting a knife deep into his chest. All the while making sure he stayed out of Herger's field of fire. The second guard swung up his blade to kill the sentinel from behind when the guide's arrow struck its mark, piercing the Wendol's skull.

Edgtho darted into the cavern and searched making certain that the scuffle had not been heard. The pack raced across the bridge and into the cavern trying to avoid being seen by the camp beyond. Relieved breaths filled the air when Edgtho appeared from beyond the first cavern, and signed that they should remain silent. Pointing at his own armor, he shook his head and began to strip it off.

Edgtho's hand came to rest on Ahmed's, stopping his move to remove his armor. No, the sentinel shook his head.

Weath reached over and rapped his knuckles softly on Helfdane's armor that remained firmly in place on the huge man and scowled.

"You'd have to kiss me first, Dearie," Helfdane snorted.

Slowly and with great care the six men crawled past a group of Wendol no more than arm's reach away from them. Huge sighs of relief were heard once they cleared the group and Edgtho stood and began to walk along the path.

"How deep in the earth are we?" Weath muttered in disbelief as they continued down.

"Deep enough to fall out the bottom," Helfdane said, and pushed Weath back into motion.

"Come on," Herger ordered impatiently.

They entered a dark chamber and Edgtho froze staring up at something in the darkness, hate filled his dark eyes.

/Edgtho?/ Herger held his torch high lighting the huge stone idol of a headless, heavily pregnant woman.

/They have made her into death./ Edgtho 'said' bitterly. /Look down./

Herger paled as he realized upon what he stood. "Look at your feet," he said in horror.

Human bones littered the floor. Torch light danced over columns of stacked skulls that reached the ceiling. Piles of sorted bones were scattered throughout the large cavern.

"I was wrong, these are not men," Eban whispered.

Quickly they moved on, everyone of them wanting to put the shrine behind. Edgtho lay on his belly and waved them forward as he gazed down onto something below. The cavern was divided by a great pool of water filled by a waterfall and the runoff created a stream that continued on down into the bowels of the earth. The torches below revealed warriors resting on both sides of the pool.

"If we cut our way through them. We will have the other lot down on us." Herger put into words what they all were thinking.

"Down the wall and then we swim," Buliwyf indicated the jut of stone projecting out from the wall on the other side of the falls.

Heads nodded.

Eban held his breath as the barefoot Edgtho free climbed to above the water fall and hung from one hand while he secured a rope for their use. Using the rope he climbed back down to the shelf upon which they stood. Soft exhales as the waiting men sighed in relief at Edgtho's safe return.

"I go," Edgtho said as he pulled his boots back on and took his place on the slick stone lying on his back. Holding tightly to the rope, Edgtho rolled over the side. Setting the rope into motion he swung across the chasm where he made contact too far down and had to climb several feet to reach the top. Swinging the rope across to Weath he signaled him to hold the rope higher up. Weath swung across and easily pulled himself to the top, swinging the rope across for Buliwyf's use. Buliwyf crossed and swung the rope back to Eban who grasped it in a tight knuckled grip before stepping back from the edge quickly.

"Let's go Little Brother," Herger coaxed.

"I do not enjoy heights," Eban gritted as he allowed Herger to position him.

Eban peered over the edge and lay back panting. Wide dark eyes looked beseechingly toward Herger. "Surely there must be another way." The Arab looked over the edge once more. The terrified squeak was manfully suppressed as Ahmed found himself swinging across the chasm to land with a loud thud against the stone on the other side. Buliwyf's large hand reached over and pulled the Arab to a more secure position. The chieftain held a finger to his lips in a hushing motion before repelling down into the pool.

_He pushed me, that son of a diseased camel __**pushed**__ me off the ledge. _Ahmed scowled angrily as Herger swung across and easily climbed up on the ledge to join the Arab.

Helfdane hissed a warning before pressing back against the stone and turning away from the cavern entrance so that nothing pale colored would catch the light. He held tightly to the rope lest it move and attract unwanted attention. A group of Wendol marched in the upper entrance and down the path to join the other warriors. Eban's grip slipped on the wet rope as he tried to halt his downward motion. Herger free climbed down far enough to pull the Arab over to the stone so that he had a secure grasp. Eban slid the rest of the way down followed by Herger. Helfdane smiled shakily once he joined the others in the pool. The Pack swam across the water silently.

Slipping from the pool they moved in on the oblivious Wendol and began to kill them.

/A female sentinel!/ Edgtho warned in dismay. Ancient instinct warred with duty in the watchman's heart.

"Go kill her! DO IT!" Herger yelled at Buliwyf in panic pointing toward an opening in the cave wall.

Buliwyf hesitated a moment before Herger's desperate eyes begged him to go. _She is a unbonded guide or a Sentinel if Herger is in such a panic. _

Herger kept himself between his sentinel and what he realized was the Wendol mother. /**Huntsman!** your pack is in danger, first the battle then the woman./ With all his will he 'pushed' down Edgtho's gift, hiding him from the Wendol sentinel. /Thank all the gods she is as untrained as the warrior./

Edgtho's blades were a blur as he fought like one possessed. Finally it was only the pack that remained alive. The men took great shuddering breaths and tried to relax their holds on their weapons.

/Stay with me Sjálfr./ Herger begged. /We both need to stay here. It is far to dangerous for either of us to draw near her./

/It is for Buliwyf to do./ Edgtho walked over and snuffled under Herger's chin. Amazingly untouched now by the draw of sentinel to sentinel, male to female.

/Can you tell if she has bourn young?/ Herger asked. Praying that he would not have to hunt down and possibly slay children. His own gift repelled by the slightest touch of the mother.

/She is young. No . . . I think not./ Edgtho snuffled the air coming from the opening to the Mother's chamber. /I don't think she can. Poor thing. She's insane, she smells . . . poisoned in some manner./

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Buliwyf cautiously made his way into the dim chamber. Roots hung from the ceiling with human head's woven into them. The Northman's grip tightened on his sword as he recognized the faces of Ragnar and Hyglak among them.

A painted . . . priest leapt to his feet and charged Buliwyf only to be cut nearly in half.

The great warrior stared at the Mother. A filthy young woman with mad dark eyes sat on a pile of furs. Tiny bones had been worked into her hair and made into jewelry to adorn her. Snakes slithered over her and underfoot making rustling noises as they moved.

The mother dipped the talon of a bear into a small bowl and stood. With growls and hisses the Wendel woman attacked. For several passes they were almost matched. _Sentinel! With those reflexes. _Seeing an opening, Buliwyf took her head but not before the claw drew blood on his arm.

Resting his sword tip to earth Buliwyf took a moment to study his enemy. _Little more than a child. Yet she brought so much death. _In disbelief Buliwyf leaned down to make certain. _Odin! that talon is . . . grown into her hand. They must have bound it so when she was a mere babe letting flesh and bone grow around it. _Straightening he caught himself on his sword as he became dizzy. _So, she has killed me after all. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

An arrow from the path above pierced Helfdane's armor drawing out a pained cry. Regrouping, the pack stood ready to take on the gathering warriors. Buliwyf exited the mother's chamber and swayed on his feet.

"It is done?" Herger demanded in relief.

"It is," Buliwyf agreed. Looking at the situation he continued. "A hard fight to get clear of here."

Herger's worried eyes studied his lord realizing something was wrong.

/He is poisoned./ Edgtho's 'thought' was filled with despair.

"Here an opening leading down," Weath announced, having stumbled across a possible escape.

Gathering the pack, Edghto lead the way into the darkness at a run the flames from their torches streaming behind them.

Passing through an especially narrow spot with a curve, Helfdane sat down.

Ahmed hurried back once he realized the huge Northman was not following.

"I've run about as far as I care too," Helfdane said calmly. He leaned forward and spat a glob of blood onto the stone floor. "It was a good day, a good day. The sound of running feet and Wendol voices carried to them clearly. Get along lad." He smiled warmly at the Arab. When Ahmed hesitated to leave him Helfdane ordered. "Go!" Helfdane smiled faintly as he drew his sword and waited.

With a heavy heart Eban raced to catch up with the rest of his companions.

"Helfdane?" Herger asked looking beyond the Arab, searching for the last man.

Eban shook his head no. Herger sighed and began to run once more.

"We'll just keep following this stream, it has to come out somewhere," Herger said.

The two men raced around a turn only to discover the rest of the pack stopped in their tracks.

"The stream disappears under the rock," Edgtho said flatly indicating a burbling pool.

Buliwyf dropped to his knees panting heavily.

"Buiwyf?" The men hovered over their king.

"I'm alright," Buliwyf growled as he shook off the helping hands and stood.

"We fight by twos. Give the other pair a chance to rest," Herger ordered drawing his blade. "Here they come." The sound of pounding feet carried clearly to the waiting men.

A crash of thunder filled the air.

"Make it worse, now it will rain," Weath laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_By God's will we made our way through the caverns of Wendol. Killing their Mother/Queen thereby striking them a crippling blow. But this did not come about without a high price. We lost yet another of our companions, the one known as Helfdane. He will be sorely missed. Buliwyf was poisoned when he slew the mother and I fear he will not live much longer. _

_We escaped from the depths of the cavern by swimming through an under water channel in the stone and coming out beside the Thunder Cliffs. While we made what camp we could and dried out, Edgtho recovered our horses and the great hound. Once the horses were there Buliwyf refused to rest seeking only to reach the hall . . . _

_That night the Wendol came once more. To our great delight and sorrow Buliwyf somehow found the strength and made his way down from the hall to join us. Determined to die with a sword in his hands. In the final charge it was Buliwyf's blade that struck down the Wendol leader. Like the mist from which they came the Wendol just faded away not to be seen again. With the defeat of the Wendol, Buliwyf gave up his own fight and died. _

_Hrothgar held to his word and Buliwyf was carried aboard the dragon ship along with all our dead companions and buried as a king. As Herger is want to say "It is a small thing."_

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Wait, wait, wait, **Thunder**." Eban's thoughts raced. For the first time the fledgling guide projected enough for Edgtho to trail his thoughts.

"Waves make thunder, the Thunder Cliffs," Edgtho hissed turning to face the wall. Now that he knew what to look for it was clear they were close to the sea.

"Surf," Ahmed breathed looking down as the pool foamed once more. "There is surf out there." He pointed at the wall.

"Can we swim it or do we drown trying?" Edgtho waited for Buliwyf's decision.

"Try it!" Buliwyf ordered. _I can at least try to save these my children._

The men hurriedly shed what remained of their armor. This time leaving even their swords behind. All accept Edgtho, who secured his blades to his back. Entering the water he waited until Weath and Buliwyf joined him. He to lead the way and Weath to help if Buliwyf got into trouble.

"Breathe! Breathe! Deep breathe!" Weath ordered Buliwyf to fill his lungs before pulling the king under.

"The way we'll know it's too far to swim, is if they don't follow us," Herger laughed as he and Eban prepared to swim for it.

Edgtho's 'directions' led Herger and the Arab along the correct water filled path until they swam clear of the caves into the sea.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"Come Eban and dry out," Weath called the other man from his contemplations. "It will take more than a few ugly flesh eaters to catch Edgtho in the woods." The bard finally walked over and led the young guide back to the small fire he had built. "Guides, not a bit of sense in the lot of you." Weath grumbled.

"Herger, you need to dry out as well," Weath scolded the blond guide, urging him into action.

"Edgtho is very tired," Herger muttered looking to the north where his sentinel had gone without him. Distractedly he played with the hilt of Edgtho's right hand blade that the sentinel had left for his protection. _So tired that we cannot touch. It is lonely with only my own thoughts to trouble me._

"We all are," Buliwyf grimaced and rubbed the wound made by the Wendol mother. "Rest, dry out. Edgtho left you in our care. Do not make things difficult."

Welcoming the distraction but not the cause, Herger fussed over his injured king.

A rustle in the under brush brought everyone's head up. Hands reached for missing swords before slipping to the hilts of the knives, which were the only weapons left to them.

"It is Edgtho," Herger grinned, sighing in relief as once more they could 'touch' mind to mind.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

The companions sat at the great table once more, eating the meal set before them almost silently. The empty seats a vivid reminder of their losses. Buliwyf sat in a chair to Hrothgar's right. Not eating. His huge frame was wracked in turns first by chills then fever. Weilew tenderly wiped his brow with a mother's touch trying to ease his pain.

Edgtho looked at Buliwyf. His sensitive nostrils flared noting the changes in his chieftain's scent. Instinctively his hearing stretched, listening to Buliwyf breath. The sentinel identified fluid in the warrior's lungs and he fell, becoming trapped listening to the struggling heart beat.

Herger nudged his sentinel, then patted his cheek gently. "Finish your food."

Edgtho took a deep breath. Awareness returning to the dark eyes. Calmly he began to eat his meal. /Death stands near./

"Not through the night, his fate is sealed," Herger sighed, watching his lord.

"You don't know that," Eban protested.

_But I do boy. Edgtho is certain therefor I am as well. _"The skein is tied. The weave was settled long ago." Herger said accepting what lot fate had cast.

The two men's exchange caught Buliwyf's attention. "You are wearing that long face for me?" the warrior chided the Arab.

"I cannot help it." Ahmed ducked his head.

_The young are so desperate to hold off death. I grieve only for this duty unfinished and leaving these my . . . children behind. _Buliwyf's eyes lingered on the four remaining companions.

"I have only these hands. I will die a pauper," Buliwyf began only to be interrupted by Hrothgar.

"You will be buried as a king." Hrothgar offered the hilt of his own sword to replace the one left in the caverns of the Wendol. With the act making Buliwyf his heir.

Buliwyf's hand tightened on the hilt. _A fine offer old man but it was for Eban the words were meant. _

"A man might be thought wealthy if someone were to . . . draw the story of his deeds that they may be remembered." Buliwyf teased gently. _Do this last thing for me my son and live through the coming battle so that you might write this foolishness down._

"Such a man might be thought wealthy indeed," Eban agreed relieved that he might do one last thing for Buliwyf.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed walked out of the hall to where Herger leaned back against a pile of furs in the sunshine. Edgtho's head lay in his lap as the sentinel slept restlessly. Weath was curled against Edgtho's chest held tightly in the guardian's arms snoring faintly.

"He's traveling to the other side. He grips his sword as if afraid he will not wake," Ahmed said as he looked out over the fjord.

"Think no more of these things. You must rest now," Herger ordered before taking a sip of his drink. His other hand idly stroked Edgtho's hair in an attempt to soothe the restless man.

"I'm not tired," Eban sighed.

"Rest," Herger ordered softly. "The Wendol want vengeance for killing their mother. They will come soon."

"Again?" Eban gasped in despair.

Edgtho's head came up and he snuffled a time or two before settling under his guide's hand.

"We killed the mother, but not the leader. As long as that one lives they will come," Herger reminded calmly. _And you are far too much of a temptation. The want of you will be like flame in his blood. If we are lucky he will be weakened through lack of sleep and food from pinning after you. _

"When?" Eban demanded.

"Tonight," Herger said with certainty.

"The evenings last so long here. Not like home," Ahmed sighed.

The men feel silent each with his own thoughts. Herger relaxed as the Arab stayed close, which in turn helped settle Edgtho into a deep sleep.

"I don't think tonight there will be fog," Eban broke the silence after some time looking out over the sunset colored waters of the still fjord.

_You'll never make a seer, Little Brother. _Herger's eyes lingered on the growing mist on the hills.

War horns were faintly heard in the distance. Edgtho's eyes popped open and he gently eased himself to his feet. Nodding to his companions he ghosted off.

Weath groaned and sat up accepting the cup that Herger offered before hurrying off.

The people rushed about preparing last minute defenses. Despair could almost be tasted it lingered so thickly over them.

"Kill the mother she said. Kill their leader and they will break," Weath panted as he helped Herger tip a wagon over.

"We will soon find out if she was right. At least we don't have to worry about fire." Herger grinned wryly as the rain began to poor down.

"They're all terrified ready to break and run. I wish we had Buliwyf with us." Weath sighed looking over the frightened villagers.

"It is a small thing," Herger said. _That makes such a huge difference._

Edgtho's stride was quick when he appeared with his arms full of armor. Somehow the Sentinel had found enough for all of them. No one spoke as Eban was handed a chainmail byrnie that they all recognized. It had been cleaned and oiled but it had last been worn by Haltaf.

"Prepare yourselves," Herger ordered his companions.

Moving to a quiet spot Eban removed his boots and knelt in prayer.

Herger paused in his own preparations to listen respectfully. The words were Arabic but the young guide was projecting their meaning unknown to himself.

/Merciful father. I have squandered my days with plans of many things. This was not among them. But at this moment. I beg only . . . to live the next few minutes well./ Eban stood and replaced his boots and began to don the armor. /For all we ought to have thought and not thought. All we ought to have said and have not said. All we ought to have done . . . and not done. I pray thee God for forgiveness./


	20. Chapter 20

_**Excerpt from the journal of Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan, Ibn Al Abbas, Ibn Rashid, Ibn Hamad. Emissary to the north:**_

_So many have died which is a thing of great sorrow. I will keep my promise to Buliwyf and write down the story of our journey, that these brave men will not be forgotten. Buliwyf the King. Halga, the wise, who was indeed wise. Hyglak the quarrelsome, who wasn't. Rethel the archer, who did not miss. Ragnar the dour, who was as mischievous as a boy. Skeld the superstitious, who saw more than man should know. Roneth the rider, from whom even an arrogant Arab could learn horsemanship. Helfdane the Fat, my gentle guardian. Haltaf the boy, who was more of a man then most. Edgtho the silent, with the speaking eyes. Herger the joyous, who made all things bearable. Men such as these should never be forgotten. _

_I long to see the land of my birth once more. I have found a companion among these people, a brother to stand with me all the days of my life. Our duty will be far easier then that of his fathers. To my surprise Sven says he will travel with me. By his people's custom he will follow me whereever I might journey. I will go home, finally I will go home and sit in the sun. _

_Across seas of monsters and forests of demons we traveled. Praise be to Allah, the merciful and compassionate. May his blessing be upon pagan men. Who loved other gods, who shared their food, and shed their blood. That his servant, Ahmed ibn Fahdlan, might become a man, and a useful servant of God. _

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Within the hall the small children and a few of the heavily pregnant women and those that would be useless in the defense were herded into the underground chamber.

Weilew stopped her slave, Olga. "When the time comes. Don't let them be taken," the queen ordered fiercely, handing her a pair of knives wrapped in a cloth.

Olga nodded accepting the duty before climbing down.

The thump of the trap door being closed sounded like the door of a tomb.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"**They're coming!"**

In disbelief the defenders watched as Buliwyf stumbled down from the hall wrapped in a blanket. The tip of Hrothgar's sword trailing in the dirt as if it were too heavy to carry. The hound followed faithfully along beside him occasionally whimpering as if in protest.

Weath's knuckles turned white as he held on to the spear wall to prevent himself rushing forward when Buliwyf went to his knees in the mud.

The warrior rose back to his feet and took his place in front of his men. Dropping the blanket into the mud behind him Buliwyf stood tall as he faced his last battle.

"'Lo there do I see my father. 'Lo there do I see . . .," Buliwyf began the familiar words of the death chant.

"My mother, and my sisters, and my brothers," Herger's voice joined in, rising in strength as he chanted moving to guard his king.

"'Lo there do I see . . . ," Buliwyf continued.

"The line of my people . . .," Herger spoke.

"Back to the beginning." Edgtho's voice lifted powerfully into the chant as he climbed down from the spearwall and took up position to Herger's right.

"'Lo, they do call to me," Weath's tenor joined in as he moved to Buliwyf's left side leaving room for the protective hound.

"They bid me take my place among them," Eban's voice joined the chant and he joined them taking his stance between Buliwyf and Herger.

"In the halls of Valhalla . . . ," Buliwyf roared.

"Where the brave . . .," Herger chanted.

"May live . . . forever." Eban's voice caught on the last word.

A thunder of hoofs and the Wendol charged down upon them. Swords rang and pained cries filled the air. Time after time they fought the Wendol back and still they came.

The great hound ripped the throats from any of the injured Wendol that fell near his master. He even began pulling men from the saddle and tearing out their throats.

The war horns trumpeted and the Wendol charged once more. This time the horned leader led the way. A powerful swing of Buliwyf's blade knocked the Horned one from his saddle into the mud. Desperately the hound and the companions fought the leader's guards in an attempt to buy enough time so that Buliwyf could kill him.

"**You . . . cannot have . . . my children!" **Buliwyf thrust the steel blade through the Wendol and twisted. The Horned one's scream carried over the noise of battle. .

With the leader's death the guards simply tried to disengage and slip away. Horns sounded retreat and the Wendol rode off into the darkness, leaving behind the dead and dying. The companions gathered shoulder to shoulder panting simply acknowledging that the others still lived and watching lest the Wendol turn and charge

Unnoticed by the pack Buliwyf kicked aside a Wendol corpse and sat down against the spear wall sinking the point of his sword into the dirt beside him.

"It is over," Ahmed whispered.

A sorrowful howl sounded and the four men turned to find the hound sitting at Buliwyf's feet and the great warrior still in death. His hand still clinched around his sword hilt as he faced his fleeing enemies.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed helped carry his dead companions down to Hrothgar's dragon ship, that they might take this last journey with Buliwyf. Edgtho refused to allow anyone else to carry the dead hound. The faithfull beast had simply followed its master, laying down at his feet and not waking. It was Herger's arrows that set the ship aflame as it floated out into the fjord.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Edgtho was unable to settle checking on Herger, Eban and Weath at regular intervals. Unable to sleep as if they would somehow disappear on him. He prowled the hold constantly as if searching for those gone. The hold's children could distract him for a time getting him to play with them. All to soon he would begin prowling once more.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

"He is killing himself. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. Has he spoken at all?" Ahmed fumed, pacing up and down the great hall.

"He seeks those gone," Weath sighed, running agitated fingers through his hair. "What can we do?"

"The circle has been broken, it cannot be mended," Herger laid back closing his eyes trying to ease his aching head. "I will take him home. We will not hunt again."

Edgtho's shadow darkened the door for a moment before the gaunt man wandered in. A gentle hand curled around Eban's neck and pulled the Arab close, leaning down he snuffled gently along Eban's jaw. Releasing the younger man with a ghosting of fingers down his face the sentinel smiled faintly.

Next he tugged on a lock of Weath's hair until the man laughed and wrapped his arms around the sentinel resting his head on his shoulder. Lowering his head, Edgtho buried his nose in the wild red hair of the bard. Slowly Edgtho withdrew from the embrace.

"Herger," Edgtho called his voice rough from disuse. Holding his arms out, he pulled the guide close as Herger bounced into his hold.

"It hurts," Edgtho choked.

"Yes," Herger agreed leaning into his sentinel's touch. Edgtho snuffled and relaxed with a sigh. "Better? No more creeping about in the middle of the night and scaring my bedmates hmmm?" Herger teased, the relief in his voice easily heard.

"Feed me," Edgtho said.

"Feed you? What am I your mother?" Herger huffed.

"My guide," Edgtho nipped along Herger's neck.

"Enough, I'm not a hunk of roast pig," Herger laughed pulling away.

A mounded platter appeared as if by magic. Herger raised an eyebrow as Eban shrugged sheepishly. "I have connections in the kitchen," the Arab blushed.

"And it's a very pretty one," Weath teased.

_You have paid attention haven't you Little Brother. _Herger noted with pleasure that the food had been cut into bite sized pieces. Sitting down in front of the platter he waited as Edgtho knelt beside him. Bite by bite the guide fed his sentinel. Reaffirming the bond between them and letting the healing begin.

_It will be alright now. Edgtho has made his peace. Now, it is only to get him home among those who love him. _Herger's bright smile was met by those of Weath and Eban.

"Help me out here. He's sound asleep and my leg is cramping." Herger hissed nearly an hour later.

"We will wake him," Eban protested.

"Not this time," Herger smiled down at Edgtho's relaxed face.

Carefully they lifted the limp man and carried him to Herger's furs. Stripping his shirt off, Herger curled up with his head resting on Edgtho's shoulder. Turning away Eban and Weath came to a halt as Edgtho's sleepy voice was heard.

"No, come to bed," Edgtho ordered.

Looks were exchanged and shirts came off before the pair crawled into the bed box with the bonded pair. Edgtho touched each of their faces before sinking into a deep sleep once more. A bit of shifting around and they were soon sound asleep.

A wary eye popped open as Olga approached the sleepers. "Be still, Guardian." Easing herself carefully onto the bedding the slave girl covered the men with blankets. "Now, the cold won't wake them." Edgtho smiled sweetly and nuzzled her hand before slipping back into a healing sleep.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Some three weeks later the alarm bell was rung warning of a ship coming in.

/It is Sven. He has come for his guide./ Edgtho 'said' with a laugh.

/Always so impatient that one./ Herger grinned widely.

"It is the ship of Forkbeard. Go and greet them Eban," Edgtho ordered.

/What? You make it too easy for him./ Herger snorted.

/This way Sven will carry him off into the forest, giving us all a bit of peace./ Edgtho returned smugly.

/Yes, it is for the best. But I would still have liked to have seen how many shades of red Eban could turn when Sven marks him./ Herger sighed.

"This is something I have never heard of," Weath snickered. "A Sentinel on search."

The three men watched as Forkbeard's ship once more neared the beach of Hrothgar's holding. Wide smiles and chuckles filled the air when Sven dove over the side too impatient to wait for the ship to beach.

_So it begins. _Edgtho smiled warmly as Sentinel and Guide faced each other on the beach.

Eban's startled squawk and loud protests filled the air. Edgtho looked on with satisfaction as his son carried the Arab guide over his shoulder into the forest. _It is well, Sentinels do not belong within walls._

"Sven has grown taller since we saw him," Herger noted proudly.

"Near two finger widths, he will be the tallest of our sons," Edgtho agreed. /We'll need to send Weath down with a shirt. Sven is impatient./

/Ripped it off of him did he? At least you were a bit more civilized./ Herger chuckled having heard more than one lecture from Eban on the subject of uncivilized behavior.

/No, it was simply that you came to me clad only in skin./ Edgtho reminded.

/Maybe we should have just stripped Eban and sent him down tied over the saddle./ Herger chuckled.

/They would never forgive us./ Edgtho smirked.

"Would you two please **include **me in these discussions," Weath grumbled.

/As you wish, Bard./ Edgtho 'said'.

"You could do this all along?" Weath spluttered at the mind touch.

/Yes/ Herger 'replied'.

"OH GUARDIANS!" Weath stalked off.

/You look good in a skirt./ Edgtho 'remarked'. Herger's carefree laughter filled the air.

Weath came to a sudden halt.

"RUN!" Edgtho laughed as he ducked a rock thrown by the furious Scot.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**

Ahmed stood at the stern of the ship as it sailed past the beach. Once more wearing his southern robes and donning the headgear. Sven stood at the bow leaning into the wind looking for the next adventure, having already said his good-byes.

"We will say prayers for safe passage," Herger called.

"Prayers to whom?" Eban teased.

"In your land one God may be enough, but here we have need of many gods. I will pray to all of them for you. Do not be offended!" Herger laughed.

"I'll be in your debt," Eban yelled.

Good bye Arabe!" Herger called from the beach waving. _Be well and live long my sons._

"Good bye, Northman," Eban called in return and waved farewell before turning to join his sentinel.

Sven looked up at his father standing on the bluff overlooking the fjord. Eban wrapped an arm around his sentinel and waved one last farewell to Edgtho who raised a hand in response and gifted the children with one last blessing in his softly spoken words.

Roads go ever ever on,

Over rock and under tree,

By caves where never sun has shone,

By streams that never find the sea;

Over snow by winter sown,

And through the merry flowers of June,

Over grass and over stone,

And under mountains of the moon.

Roads go ever ever on

Under cloud and under star,

Yet feet that wandering have gone

Turn at last to home afar.

Eyes that fire and sword have seen

And horror in the halls of stone

Look at last on meadows green

And trees and hills they long have known.

Still round the corner there may wait

A new road or a secret gate,

And though I oft have passed them by,

A day will come at last when I

Shall take the hidden paths that run

West of the Moon, East of the Sun.

**13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th**** 13****th **

/Some day I'll walk those paths with you Sjálfr./ Herger 'said' seriously. "But for now the children need us a while yet."

/I know./ Edgtho turned and smiled when Herger joined him, a horn of mead in his hand. "They will not reach Eban's home until next year. Too late in the year to travel far by land. They will spend the winter with Forkbeard." Herger mused watching as the ship grew smaller in the distance.

"Forkbeard will not mind," Edgtho chuckled.

"Always plotting for his own Guardians that one," Herger agreed. "Winter nights are long and cold."

"The Arabe is homesick and Sven is old enough to be curious," Edgtho snorted.

"They are young," Herger smirked.

"And Forkbeard is conniving," Edgtho grumbled.

So, we will sail for home before the snow comes," Herger said changing the subject.

"Yes, we will take Olga with us," Edgtho answered as he took a drink of the mead.

"With us? She refused to go with Eban. Not wanting to leave her home. Why would she go with us?" Herger demanded.

"There was no love between them. Caring yes but not strong enough to cut ties and follow him to a strange land. She will bear his child. Much safer with us, if it be a guide as well," Edgtho said.

"Eban's babe? Are you certain?" Herger grinned.

"Yes, she does not yet know," the sentinel smiled in return.

"Well, we've brought the wives many things but never a woman. **You **get to explain this time. They will never believe me." Herger growled.

/We'll blame it all on Weath./ Edgtho smiled sweetly.

* * *

The poem The Road Goes Ever On is from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit.


End file.
